Crazy for this girl
by monkinO
Summary: James est passionnément en amour avec Lily, alors qu’elle le gifle à chaque fois qu’il l’embrasse. Quand James entre dans un accident, les sentiments entre eux deviennent confus. histoire de rinoa, traduite par bixxxou
1. Amour toujours

**Dingue de cette fille**  
  
Histoire écrite par rinoaJ, traduite par monkinO (c'est moi !) Résumé : James est passionnément amoureux de Lily, bien qu'elle le gifle à chaque fois qu'il ose l'embrasser par surprise. Cependant, lorsqu'un James tombe dans un malheureux accident, les sentiments entre eux deviennent confus…  
  
**Chapitre 1 : Amour toujours**   
  
James Potter devint irrationnellement excité lorsqu'il repéra une flamboyante tête rousse à travers la foule, sur la plateforme 9¾. Il repoussa précipitamment les gens sur son passage, désireux de la rejoindre. Quelques Poustouffles devant lesquelles il passa, couinèrent joyeusement tandis qu'il balayait son chemin au travers d'elles, remarquant à peine leur présence.  
  
- Lily! LILY!   
  
La petite tête rousse se retourna. À l'idée de ce qui l'attendait, ses traits délicats se transformèrent en un visage terrifié.

- Au SECOURS, s'écria-t-elle.  
  
James se précipita encore plus rapidement en direction de la tête rousse.  
  
- À l'aide, à l'AIDE, hurla Lily, se faufilant derrière Sirius et Remus, tentant désespérément de se dissiper hors de la vue de James… sans succès.  
  
James se fraya un chemin au travers de ses deux meilleurs amis, et étreignit jovialement Lily dans ses bras. Elle lutta contre sa prise, mais il la tenait fermement. «James-lâche - POTTER, LÂCHE-MOI! »  
  
- Non, murmura gentiment James, resserrant sa prise sur elle, embrassant affectueusement ses tâches de rousseur, sans pour autant lui laisser de temps de respirer. « Tu m'as manqué, Lily! Je t'ai manqué?»  
  
- JAMES!

Lily hurla, cria, se débattit, et, finalement, réussit à se libérer de son étreinte. Elle balaya ses épaules, mine de s'épousseter, avec un air dégoûté.

- Ne me refais plus _jamais_ ça, l'avertit-elle.   
  
James lui sourit malicieusement, tandis que ses yeux bruns chocolat pétillaient avec ferveur. Sirius Black et Remus Lupin observaient la scène, légèrement amusés. Ces cinq dernières années, des événements semblables s'étaient déroulés sous leurs yeux lors de l'embarcation sur Poudlard Express : James qui accourait allègrement vers Lily pour l'enlacer avec force, accompagné des effroyables cris de la jeune fille.

Lily Evans était indéniablement belle, avec ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes qui scintillaient la majeure partie du temps, ainsi que son doux sourire. Son visage était exquisément formé, ses joues légèrement rosies accompagnées d'une jolie éclaboussure de taches de rousseur sur son nez. Ses cheveux auburn étaient ondulés, et brillaient sous le soleil comme un halo au-dessus de sa tête. Elle était l'une des filles les plus populaires à Gryffondor et ce, même, Poudlard. James Potter avait, indéniablement, toujours été follement amoureux de Lily. Dès la première année, il s'était aventuré à la conquérir, il l'avait invité à sortir à plusieurs reprises, mais sans succès, puisque Lily avait déjà adopté une immédiate répugnance envers lui. Elle était même allée jusqu'à s'enfuir en hurlant alors qu'il la suppliait de l'accompagner au chemin de traverse; scène à la fois tragique et affreuse à laquelle les élèves de Poudlard avaient assisté. Il l'avait embrassée des centaines de fois, lorsqu'elle avait été distraite, imprudente… jamais préparée. Et à chaque coup, il risquait d'être sauvagement abattu. Jusqu'à maintenant, rendu à leur sixième année à Poudlard, il n'avait toujours pas obtenu seul rendez-vous avec la jolie petite tête rousse.  
  
Ce n'était pas que James était… _hideux _ou_ laid_… loin de l'idée; en fait, aux côtés de Sirius et Remus, il était le plus éligible célibataire de l'école, bien qu'il n'avait jamais été sérieux dans ses relations. Les filles qui sortaient avec James devaient accepter le fait qu'il poursuivrait toujours Lily, et cela, même durant la période qu'il était avec elles. Mais avec ces cheveux bruns en bataille, ces yeux de chocolat cachés derrière ces verres et ce sourire effronté, il était difficile de lui résister… Que leur relation n'était qu'un simple jeu pour lui, et que seul valait une relation sérieuse avec Lily leur importait peu, tant qu'elles avaient le titre d'être la petite amie de James.  
  
- Il y a des choses qui ne changent simplement pas, conclut Remus, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.  
  
- Je suppose que non, lança Lily, surveillant James avec précaution, qui l'observait à son tour avec un regard piteux. « Reste loin de moi, James. Je te préviens, reste loin de moi. »  
  
- Oh, allez, Lils, un rendez-vous, un seul, la raisonna Sirius. «Il te poursuit depuis la première année!»  
  
- Je ne sortirais pas avec James, jamais, assura Lily d'un ton rude.  
  
- Pourquoi pas ? lui demanda James, légèrement perturbé.  
  
- Parce que j'ai un petit ami, lui répondit simplement Lily. «Son nom est Amos Diggory, et tu sais bien à quel point je l'aime. Alors trouves-toi quelqu'un d'autre.»  
  
James allait protester, lorsque Namie Sonja, la meilleure amie de Lily, se glissa dans le cercle et enlaça Sirius.  
  
- Bonjour tout le monde!

Impétueusement, elle se tourna et étreignit Lily à son tour, suivi de Remus et ensuite de James. «Je vous ai manqué? »  
  
- Oui, répondit Lily, souriant à la jolie japonaise. « Allons-y, sinon il n'y aura aucun compartiment dans le train.»  
  
- Oh, regardez, c'est Peter, s'écria Namie, pointant du doigt le garçon potelé qui courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en direction du groupe, alors que son front brillait avec sueur.

- Désolé- je suis en retard-, haleta-t-il.  
  
- Ça va, Pete, répondit gaiement Namie. « Allons-y! »  
  
- Dois-tu être toujours aussi horriblement joyeuse? Accusa Sirius.  
  
Namie sourit. « Ah, tu m'aimes tout de même.»  
  
Sirius gesticula, mais rougit légèrement. Il ressentit un élan de déception, se rappelant que Namie avait un petit ami, Xander Bones, le capitaine de Quidditch des Poustouffles. Le groupe entra dans le train et trouva un compartiment libre.  
  
James tira immédiatement Lily sur son banc. Lily battit des paupières et le gifla. « Ôte tes sales pattes de moi. Je vais retrouver Amos.»  
  
- Aw, Lils, j'ai tu me _blesses_, la taquina James avec un sourire.  
  
- Bien, tant pis.  
  
- Tu ne vas pas rester ? La questionna Namie.  
  
- Non… mais je reviens.

À ces mots, elle disparut du compartiment.  
  
- Cette fille est tout simplement adorable, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda rêveusement James.  
  
- Il est vraiment… retardé, s'écria Sirius, stupéfait. «Mon vieux, cette fille nie l'intérêt que tu portes sur elle depuis cinq années complètes! Elle te _bat_, et tu trouves ça mignon, quand elle t'insulte, tu l'embrasses, et lorsqu'elle t'envoie des sortilèges, tu en es encore plus amoureux ? Tu es _instable_, mon ami. »   
  
James eut un air déprimé. « Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'aime… Elle est tellement belle.»  
  
Namie secoua la tête avec tolérance. « Toute une persistance.» signala-t- elle. «Je suis inspirée.»  
  
James eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Namie, j'ai toujours voulu te demander… Pourquoi sors-tu avec Xander Bones alors que l'irrésistible Sirius black est à ta portée?  
  
- Merci, James, je ne savais pas que tu me classais aussi haut dans ton estime, certifia Sirius jovialement.  
  
Namie fut surprise par la question. «Huh? Pourquoi je ne sortirais pas avec Sirius? Je ne voudrais pas sortir avec l'un de mes meilleurs amis! »  
  
- Tu l'as fait avec moi pourtant, accusa Remus, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
Namie rougit. «C'était différent. Et ça n'a pas duré longtemps, de toute façon.»  
  
- Et alors? Xander n'est même pas beau à voir.  
  
- Il l'est, insista Namie, perçant James du regard. « Et puis… tu ne le connais même pas.»  
  
La porte glissa, et Lily entra, les yeux lumineux, les joues rincées.

- Belles retrouvailles Lils? Taquina Sirius.  
  
Lily sourit vivement. «Plus ou moins.»  
  
- Retour au sujet, dit Remus, qui n'avait pas sauté un battement. « Sirius n'est pas si mal. Je ne comprend pas-»  
  
- C'est un coureur de jupons, coupa sèchement Namie, grimaçant Sirius. «Je suis pour les types sérieux-»  
  
- Xander m'ennuie à mort, annonça Sirius.

- Discutons-nous de ce que je crois que nous sommes en train de discuter? demanda Lily, un peu confuse.  
  
- Oui, répondit James, acquiesçant agréablement.  
  
- Bon, Namie, qu'y a-t-il de mal à sortir avec Sirius?  
  
- ARGH, arrêtez de me posez toutes ces questions, hurla Namie, irritée. « Je ne sortirais pas avec ce- ce-»"  
  
Sirius se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.  
  
Dépitée, Namie le gifla et quitta brusquement le compartiment.  
  
- Ça allait bien, chuchota Lily avec un minuscule sourire. «Tu serais mieux de t'excuser plus tard, Sirius.» Elle étala son oreiller sur la fenêtre et s'y écrasa. «Je vais dormir.»  
  
- Installe-toi sur moi, murmura rapidement James. La tirant de sa position sur la fenêtre, il la posa sur son épaule. Lily ne protesta pas, et ferma ses yeux.  
  
- Lily, chuchota-t-il après un bref délai, alors que les autres garçons jouaient à un jeu d'explosion. «Pourquoi ne m'aimeras-tu donc pas?»"  
  
Lily demeura silencieuse durant une minute, et James décida qu'elle était endormie. Mais elle dévoila ses yeux, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses jolis yeux émeraude rencontrèrent les siens, et elle laissa échapper un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles « Parce que j'aime Amos.»  
  
James sourit faiblement et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Lily lui balança une baffe sur le bras.

- Idiot, murmura-t-elle.

- Je t'aime quand tu fais ça, la taquina-t-il. «Dors Lils, je te réveillerais quand on sera arrivé.»

* * *

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!


	2. Une danse au clair de lune

**Chapitre 2 : Dansant au clair de lune**  
  
« Es-tu toujours fâchée contre Sirius ? »  
  
Le Grand Festin venait de se terminer, cinq années à Poudlard s'étaient achevées, et Lily venait justement de finir ses fonctions de préfet avec James. Elle se dirigea dans le dortoir des filles, fixant particulièrement Namie.  
  
L'adorable fille aux cheveux noir corbeau, d'héritage Japonais/Hollandais, leva ses yeux du livre. « Oh Lily, », dit-elle distraitement, « Je ne t'ai pas vue arriver. »  
  
« D'autant, c'est évident. » Lily se laissa tomber sur le lit aux côtés de Namie, tandis que les autres filles dans leur dortoir, Stéphanie Logan, Rachel Helm et Vivette Soren s'étaient livrées dans une silencieuse causerie entre filles.  
  
Lily observa son amie de près. Namie était aussi ravissante que Lily elle-même, bien que son héritage hybride lui donnait une éternelle lumière intérieure. Namie avait un père hollandais et une mère japonaise, et avait hérité de ses fascinants yeux vert noisette, une peau claire, légèrement jaunie, ainsi que ce sourire captivant et enchantant. Inutile de le dire, mais de son contraste avec la beauté ardente de Lily, Namie était fascinante, et toutes les deux se faisaient extrêmement désirables à Poudlard.  
  
« Namie, y a-t-il quelque chose qui te tracasse ? »  
  
« Non... bien sûr que non. C'est drôle que tu dises ça. » Namie sourit à sa meilleure amie.  
  
« Lily, désolée d'être indiscrète, mais où en êtes-vous, James et toi ? Pourquoi ne lui laisseras-tu pas sa chance ? »  
  
Lily gesticula. « Il n'y a rien entre nous. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. »  
  
« Pourquoi ?» insista Namie.  
  
« Ne me dit pas que c'est ce qui te tracasse. » dit Lily.  
  
« Un peu, » admit Namie, riant. « Oh, oublions ça. Viens, allons dans la chambre de la commune. J'ai promis à Remus une partie d'échec. »  
  
***  
  
« Namie descend avec Lily, tu serait mieux de t'excuser, » prévint Remus en direction de Sirius, pendant que James porta son regard jusqu'aux escaliers. Il se sourit, à la vue de Lily.  
  
« D'accord, d'accord, » maugréa Sirius.  
  
« Hé, les gars ! » lança Namie avec un sourire florissant, s'assoyant vis- à-vis Remus à la basse table. « Bien, prêt à commencer ? »  
  
« Ouais, » répondit Remus, jetant un coup d'oeil vers Sirius, avec un regard qui semblait signifier «Eh bien ?»  
  
« Dit, Namie, » commença lentement Sirius, pendant que James attira Lily à s'asseoir près de lui. « Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé sur le train... »  
  
« Chevalier à C5, » dit Namie d'un ton monotone, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.  
  
« Namie ? » trancha Sirius, irrité. « M'écoutes-tu ? »  
  
Lily se sourit à elle-même, comme Namie et Sirius commencèrent à se disputer. Remus laissa échapper un sourire discret, continuant le jeu d'échec, pendant que les pièces de Namie se mirent à crier et jurer, jouant tous seuls. James remarqua le sourire de sa chère Lily. Il la prit dans ses bras et baisa son front.  
  
« James » elle envoya ses bras hors d'elle et le piqua d'un regard venimeux. « Garde tes mains pour toi ! »  
  
« Lily » soutint James, fronçant les sourcils légèrement, « Relaxe d'accord ? Je ne te mordrais pas. »  
  
« Mais je ne suis pas ta petite amie, et je ne veux pas l'être, alors reste loin de moi ! » lui rappela brusquement Lily.  
  
James se remua. « Si je t'avais écouté, Lils, j'aurais abandonné il y a loooongtemps. » Le sourire lui revint. « Allez Lily... »  
  
« LÂCHE-MOI ! » Lily poussa des cris perçants, lorsqu'il l'étreignit, refusant de la libérer. « À L'AIDE ! ! »  
  
Quelques ( rinoa :ok, je vais être honnête, beaucoup ) filles extrêmement jalouses de Lily se mirent à chuchoter entre eux. James sourit à ses amis. « Bien, salut les potes. Je prends Lily pour une balade. »  
  
« Tu ne- prends -»haleta Lily, lorsque James la tira vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. « POTTER ! »  
  
Remus les salua simplement, ne levant pas la tête du jeu, pendant que Namie ordonna à Sirius de se la fermer une fois pour toute et continua la partie. Sirius n'avait même pas remarqué que James et Lily étaient partis, et d'un air boudeur, il feuilleta à travers le livre _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_.  
  
***  
  
« James» hurla Lily, tandis que James la laissa finalement à terre. « Es tu fou ? Malade ? Insensé ?»  
  
« Non » assura James, distrait, en train d'admirer l'horizon. À ce moment, Lily réalisa où ils étaient situés ; le bord du lac. Elle dévisagea James curieusement. « Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? »  
  
« Aucune raison. Je me sentais romantique. » Dit James, gardant le sourire.  
  
Lily ronchonna dans l'incrédibilité.  
  
« Voyons, Lils, Diggory ne t'emmène jamais pour une promenade ? demanda James, mi amusé. «Danse avec moi... allez... »  
  
«Danser ? Il n'y a pas de musique ! »Protesta Lily.  
  
« Qui a besoin de musique si je peux chanter »  
  
« Oh, non, tu dois être en train de plaisanter... »  
  
Lily sourit et il l'amena dans ses bras, dansant sous un air doux, éclairé par la clarté de la lune. James, de taille 6 pieds 1, serrait Lily délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de briser la petite fille de 5 pieds 4. Il toucha gentiment sa tête, l'incitant à reposer sa tête juste au dessus de son épaule (mon dieu qu'il est grand, pensa Lily), alors qu'il embrassait le côté de sa tête paisiblement.  
  
En dépit d'elle-même, Lily devait admettre qu'Amos ne lui faisait jamais ce genre de chose. Contrairement à James, qui était plutôt rêveur qu'autre, Amos était pratique. « Je suppose que mes deux années avec Amos m'a fait perdre toute romance » pensait Lily, sentant la chaleur de James contre elle qui l'envoûtait. Amos ne l'avait jamais serré de cette manière...  
  
« Je ne peux pas le comparer à James » se rappela Lily d'un air coupable. « Il est supposé être mon petit ami après tout... » James fredonnait inconsciemment, et il contempla les yeux verts et brillants de Lily, comme il commençait à chanter doucement.  
  
_"It's late at night, they've all gone home  
  
So finally we're all alone  
  
The waiter says we're closing very soon  
  
Still the night's so long  
  
Don't wanna say goodbye to you  
  
I've got plans for us tonight  
  
Baby, that's right."  
_  
« James, cette chanson est vraiment étrange, »commenta Lily, mais James sourit et l'embrassa brièvement, la laissant sans voix.  
  
_"I wanna dance all night long  
  
All alone with you, girl  
  
Cos I'm ready for sweet romance  
  
All alone with you, girl  
  
We share the last glass of wine  
  
Our hearts beating in perfect time  
  
Wondering who will be the first to say  
  
You know it feels alright  
  
Why don't you hold me tight."  
  
_« Il a une belle voix » admit Lily à contrecoeur, et James continuait à fredonner. Puis, il recommença à chanter de nouveau, à son oreille._  
  
__"I wanna dance all night long  
  
All alone with you, girl  
  
Cos I'm ready for sweet romance  
  
All alone with you, girl  
  
I know tomorrow comes a day  
  
Don't think about what they will say  
  
Just close your eyes and dream away in my arms."_  
  
Lily fit comme si elle chantait aussi, et ferma ses yeux. Pour un court moment, elle tenta d'imaginer comment il serait d'être avec James : Il était adorable, si tendre à ses côtés. À travers ces cinq années, il avait tout fait pour être exceptionnellement romantique et doux avec elle, malgré les nombreux refus qu'ils avaient reçus. _Fait-il la même chose avec toutes les autres filles ? Les serrer tendrement et chanter doucement à leur oreille ? _  
  
Ils avaient arrêté de danser. James caressa son visage et sourit presque timidement. « Tu es vraiment jolie, » complimenta-t-il, les yeux plissés. Lily se maudit quand elle sentit ses joues rosir. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi ? Je n'ai jamais rougit à un compliment de Potter!   
_  
« Lily » Répéta-t-il, d'un air sérieux. « Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, et probablement ne m'aimeras-tu jamais... et je pourrais devenir d'une façon une nuisance pour toi mais... » Son visage s'empourpra, ses cheveux bruns en bataille s'affala sur ses yeux bruns chocolat, « Je n'y peux rien, tu es la seule fille dont je suis fou. »  
  
Lily le regarda fixement. « Mais James... Il y a tellement d'autres filles qui voudraient être avec toi... moi je ne peux pas...tu es un coureur, je ne suis pas... »  
  
« Je suis un coureur parce que la seule personne avec qui je veux être sérieux, c'est toi » coupa simplement James, la serrant plus près contre lui. « Mais je ne te blâme pas d'être attachée, Lily, tu es étourdissante... » Il soupira et sourit faiblement. « Amène toi. Tu as froid, n'est-ce pas ? On ferait mieux de rentrer... »  
  
Lily le laissa prendre sa main et la guider vers la tour des Gryffondor, les pensées dans le désordre. _Pourquoi James ?_ À l'intérieur, tout s'agitait. _Tu ne peux pas laisser un petit discours qu'il a réussi à semer dans ta tête, Evans ; Amos, te souviens-tu ? Amos !_   
  
Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune, et s'arrêtèrent aux deux escaliers qui se séparaient. La salle de la commune était vide ; Le couvre-feu était passé. James se pencha, déposant un baiser sur le front de Lily, et sourit, légèrement endormi. « Bonne nuit, Lils . D'beaux rêves.»  
  
« B'nuit, James, » répondit Lily lentement, remontant vers le dortoir. James la vit quitter, le coeur serré, sachant que la seule fille qu'il aimait passionnément n'était pas la sienne. « Je t'aime, Lily » souffla-t- il tout bas, prenant l'autre chemin qui menait vers son dortoir.  
  
*******  
  
Wouah... povre James ein ? Povre tit chou ! ! Avouez ke vous trouvez sa laid le « D'beaux rêves » pis le « B'nuit James » que j'ai fait.... je voulais pas les faire au complet bon ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! J'ai gardé le surnom « Lils » même si sa se dit mal en français ! ! J'ai une question à vous poser... tse « a player », kand on traduit, c un joueur( c sa ke je mettait au 1er chapitre) mais messemble que sa marche pas vraiment avec le contexte... fac sa serait pas plus un coureur de jupons ? mais c pas bo sa ! ! fac sa derange tu si je met un coureur ? c comme (dans ma tete) qqun ki cours toujours, sans jamais s'arrêter... james, lui, il court tout le temps, il ne s'arrêterait ke pour lily... sa marche tu ? sa marche tu ? pis aussi, un slow, sa serait pas mieux une berceuse lol ? pour de vrai... repondez moi, sa m'aiderait surement pour les prochains... je vous pose toute les question a la fin, pcq je veux pas trop vous deranger dans le texte ! ! pas vous deconcentrer ! ! !  
  
**Jess-Chang** : hehehehehe merci de m'avoir ecrit ! ! t la super premiere full hot fille (ou gars p-t, je connais pas les chinoiserie hehe) ki ma envoyer des review ! ! je t'adore ! !  
  
**Miss Tambora** : tsssssssssss.... comment as tu oser m'ecrire un si tit message ! ! ! la prochaine fois, meme si tas les doigts geler, faut que tu m'ecrive ! ! compris ? ? ? lol  
  
**Malissandre** : merci bcp pour des booo compliment, pis en passant, je sait ke j'ai tjrs eu des bonnes idées lol ! !  
  
**Mystick** : ouah ! ! ! j'adore full gros les slackage ds les histoire ! ! !  
  
**Hermichocos** : t'inquiète pas, cher ange-gardien, j'ai bien fait part de mon projet a rinoa... c vrai ka l'ecrit full bien... c mon ecrivaine preferounet sur fanfiction ! ! ! c toi la tite maudite ki a piquer l'histoire du mariage avec l'oeuf ! ! ! GRRRRRRRRRRRR je t'en veux à mort, je voulais la traduire ! ! ! !


	3. La rancune de Namie

**La rancune de Namie**  
  
Lily se réveilla le lendemain, sous le bruyant affairement des filles qui se préparaient pour la journée. Elle se leva, désorientée, quand les événements de la nuit dernière déambulaient dans sa tête. Elle grogna.  
  
« Bonjour ! » chantonna Rashel. Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Rashhel avait toujours eu cet effet sur les gens ; elle souriait perpétuellement et était très charismatique. Elle était très jolie, un visage en forme de coeur avec un nez brillant, elle possédait d'autant d'extraordinaires yeux d'améthyste.  
  
« Voyons voir, qu'avons-nous aujourd'hui ? » se questionna Stéfanie, scrutant l'horaire. « Transfiguration avec les Poustouffles, ensuite l'étude des Moldus avec les Serdaigles... »  
  
« Transfiguration ? » Ronchonna Lily. « Oh, pourquoi ? »  
  
Les yeux de Stéfanie clignotèrent dans l'amusement, et elle avala d'un trait l'horaire de la journée. « Relaxe, Lily, tu as James pour t'aider. Il est premier dans cette matière, tu te souviens ? »  
  
Lily détestait la Transfiguration d'après ce qu'elle se souvenait. Elle était bien meilleure en Enchantement. James, toutefois, était le meilleur pour ce sujet, mais échouait en Enchantement la majeure partie du temps. Lily haussa les épaules et se prépara pour les classes.  
  
***  
  
« Mademoiselle Evans ! Avez-vous finalement réussi à transformer votre plume en un oreiller ? » Glapit le professeur McGonagall, alors que Lily se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.  
  
« J'y arrive, professeur. »  
  
Namie lui donna un coup de coude. « Ne sois pas trop nerveuse, garde simplement ton esprit clair. »  
  
Lily agita de nouveau sa baguette, mais la plume ne se transforma point. Lily grinça des dents, avec fureur.  
  
« Besoin d'aide, Lils ? »  
  
Namie roula ses paupières vers l'intérieur dès qu'Amos leur adressa un sourire. Namie ne l'avait jamais admit, mais elle détestait ce Poustouffle. Et d'autant qu'elle le connaissait, Amos était nul en Transfiguration.  
  
« Oui... mais peux-tu le faire ? » lui demanda Lily d'un sourire perplexe.  
  
« Évidemment ! Je suis bon à ça, tu sais. »  
  
Derrière Lily, James émit un rire moqueur. Amos le fusilla furieusement du regard, mais le moment qu'il le fit, James avait tourné ses yeux en une autre direction et s'était mit à siffloter, comme s'il était évident de la situation entière. La tête de Sirius se reposait sur sa main, et il pointait de l'autre, sa baguette d'un air lasse, transformant sa plume en oreiller, l'oreiller à la plume, la plume à l'oreiller... vous saisissez l'idée.  
  
Amos pointa sa baguette en direction de la plume et récita l'incantation. La plume se transforma, mais il se fut une explosion de plumes qui voyagea à travers toute la classe.  
  
La professeur McGonagall était furieuse. « 5 points des Poustouffles ! Retransformez vos plumes, Diggory ! »  
  
Amos était sans voix.  
  
James sourit, amusé, et glissa sa chaise vers l'arrière, ses longues jambes frôlèrent légèrement la table. Il fit tournoyer sa baguette entre vers les plumes flottantes qui se fusionnèrent alors en une seule s'envolant sur le sol.  
  
« 10 points pour Gryffondor. Evans, laissez James vous aider. Diggory ! À votre place ! »  
  
Amos perça un regard venimeux en direction de James, qui sourit à son tour, un sourcil froncé.  
  
« Mauvaise technique, ma belle, » lui dit James d'un sourire de taquinerie, prenant le siège libre à côté d'elle. Il prit sa propre baguette et la fit tourner entre ses doigts, murmurant l'incantation. La plume devint un parfait duveteux oreiller. Il la re-métamorphosa aisément. « Maintenant, essaies. »  
  
Lily essaya d'imiter ce que James avait fait, mais échoua. La plume demeura telle qu'elle l'était.  
  
« Ta baguette marche de travers, » déclara James, légèrement renfrogné. Lily ne put s'empêcher d'appuyer son regard sur ses yeux brun chocolat, alors qu'il se concentrait à corriger son poignet. Il la vit le dévisager et sourit, visiblement perdu. « Lils ? Tu vas bien ? »  
  
« Huh ? Oh, bien. » Lily retourna à sa métamorphose, et sous la supervision de James, réussit. Elle lui sourit. « Merci ! »  
  
« Tu me dois un seul baiser, » souffla James, souriant.  
  
Lily cligna des yeux, et l'assena d'un coup.  
  
***  
  
« Que se passe-t-il entre toi et Potter ? » interrogea Amos le moment où le cours de Transfiguration s'acheva, et que tout le monde fila hors de la classe.  
  
« Rien, » répondit Lily, un peu énervée. « Écoute, Amos, ne me donne que le troisième degré après ma classe favorite. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. »  
  
« Potter t'aimes, c'est vrai ? » Insista encore Amos, ses yeux crachaient des étincelles.  
  
Lily se renfrogna. Elle ne voyait pas le point de nier ce qui était évident, alors elle soupira et consentit d'un signe de tête. « Oui, mais tu le savais il y a longtemps. Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour lui en quoi que ce soit, et je t'aimes, compris ?  
  
Amos la regardait, inconvaincu. « Si tu le dis. »  
  
Namie se trouvait au bout du corridor, et paraissait l'attendre impatiemment. « Lily, allons-y ! » l'appela-t-elle, d'une mine toute contraire que réjouissante.  
  
« D'accord ! » Lily embrassa Amos et salua, elle était partie.  
  
***  
  
James Potter ne figurait pas sur la liste des personnes favorites d'Amos Diggory. Le batteur des Poustouffles dans l'équipe de Quidditch n'avait jamais apprécié James. Amos était toujours furieux que James fusse si populaire auprès de la - sans mentionner l'entière - population de filles de Poustouffle.  
  
Amos sourit à la pensée de Lily. Elle avait été sa petite amie depuis deux ans, et quoiqu'il n'ait jamais vu James jaloux de les voir main dans la main ou s'embrasser, il savait que James en n'était pas très heureux à ce propos. La vérité déclarée, Amos... aimait _bien_ Lily. Mais il ne l'_aimait_ pas actuellement tout court.  
  
En fait, il était plus attiré vers une certaine joueuse de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors. _Merde alors_, pensait désagréablement Amos. _James Potter. Rappelle-toi. Tu dois rester avec Lily._  
  
***  
  
« Je peux plus attendre jusqu'au premier match de la saison ! » hurla Remus à la salle commune.  
  
« Tu es surexcité, Remmy, » lui dit affectueusement Namie, souriant en ajustant sa cravate d'écarlate et d'or de Gryffondor.  
  
« Ce dimanche, » continua Remus, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. « Ce sacré dimanche ! »  
  
« Gryffondor contre Poustouffle. » Sirius se tourna vers Namie. « Dis, tu joues pour Gryffondor ou Poustouffle ? »  
  
Namie lui donna un bon coup. « N'ose pas questionner ma loyauté envers les Gryffondor, idiot espèce de sale tâche ! Xander ne m'arrêtera pas de vouloir gagner la coupe ! »  
  
Lily sourit. « Ne frappe pas trop sur Amos, Si, » suggéra-t-elle bien naturellement.  
  
« Oh, j'essayerais, d'accord, » ironisa Sirius. Il était le batteur de l'équipe des Gryffondors. « Lily, pourquoi restes-tu avec ce numéro ? Il est nul en Transfiguration, mais il assurait qu'il pouvait le faire - pah ! et ses talents de batteur ? Désolé Lils, mais je n'y viendrais même pas. »  
  
Lily lui tira un regard *méchant*. « N'insulte pas mon petit ami, ou tu en verras déjà une venir. »  
  
« Je ne l'insulte pas, je décris les faits - ! »  
  
« SIRIUS ! » Réprimandèrent Namie et Lily.  
  
Sirius roula ses yeux. « Mais sérieusement, James possède tellement plus qu'Amos. Il est un bon poursuivant en Quidditch -»  
  
« Sans oublier, capitaine - » ajouta Remus.  
  
« Beau -» admit Namie.  
  
« Romantique - » introduit Peter d'une petite voix.  
  
« Bon élève -» continua Sirius.  
  
« D'accord, d'accord. Assez. J'ai saisi l'idée que vous tous n'aimez pas Amos. Mais moi si, alors laissez tomber. »  
  
« Va-t-il ? » demanda Sirius. « Enfin, James a été sur le cas de Lily depuis cinq ans et demi. » Il se tourna vers Lily. « Ne seras-tu pas déçu quand il abandonnera sur toi ? »  
  
« Non, » assura Lily. « Pourquoi le serais-je ? Il a la liberté de s'essayer pour n'importe fille qu'il aime. De toute façon, j'aime Amos. Cela dit tout, non ? »  
  
Namie semblait encore plus mal à l'aise, mais ne dit rien.  
  
***  
  
Namie était vêtu dans sa robe d'écarlate et or de Quidditch, se renfrognant alors qu'elle pratiquait ses habiletés de batteur. Namie n'était pas grand chose d'un batteur, cependant, elle se montrait un excellent attrapeur. Elle balaya adroitement le cognard qui fut près de la frapper, souhaitant que ce fût le visage d'une autre personne. C'était leur habituel pratique de Quidditch, mais quelques joueurs se trouvaient toujours à pratiquer ou avoir des jeux entre amis. James vola rapidement vers elle, sur son dernier modèle de balai. « Hey Namie ! » L'appela-t-il, « Tu veux jouer pour le poursuiveur? » Namie acquiesça. James lui adressa un sourire et fit signe à Sirius et Rashel, qui était sur le sol s'agrippant à leurs balais. James lança le souaffle vers le haut, et Rashel, un poursuiveur, le ramassa d'un geste brusque, et vrombit vers le but. Sirius heurta sur elle et cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle échappa le souaffle. Namie l'attrapa et le lança à travers le plus haut anneau.  
  
« Score ! » cria James. « Bon travail, Namie. »  
  
Namie murmura un merci, toujours renfrognée. Normalement, un but l'aurait fortifiée, mais ce jour là, elle se sentait indifférente et bouleversée. Sirius le remarqua et vola empressé en sa direction. Namie n'était toujours pas aux conditions demandées d'un batteur, aujourd'hui, elle semblait enfermée dans ses pensées inoubliables.  
  
« Hey Nam, » s'écria Sirius, l'observant curieusement, « Tu vas bien ? Tu sembles préoccupée. »  
  
« Mais oui » répondit furtivement Namie qui foudroya avec l'arrière de son balai le souaffle qui s'était approché d'elle, en direction de James qui marqua un point.  
  
« Xander ? » demanda tentativement Sirius.  
  
Namie sourit avec acharnement. « Il veut me laisser tomber. »  
  
Sirius leva ses yeux rapidement, esquivant le souaffle que Rashel arracha de James. « Que s'est-il passé ? »  
  
Namie roula ses yeux. « C'est... c'est en quelque sorte compliqué, Si. Je ne suis pas sûre comment l'expliquer... » Elle rit incertaine, « Pour l'amour de dieu, sa raison est valide, mais c'est tout juste ridicule. »  
  
Sirius prit son bras alors qu'ils abaissèrent leurs balais au lancement. « Hey ! Vous ne jouez plus ? » cria James dans les airs.  
  
« Continuez ! On se repose ! » Cria-t-il à son tour. James gesticula, et lui et Rachel se pratiquèrent à se passer le souaffle.  
  
« Maintenant, crache, » dit Sirius, se retournant vers la Japonaise.  
  
Namie mordilla sa lèvre et hocha la tête. « Je ne peux pas te le dire... »  
  
« Namie... » Insista Sirius d'une voix plein de reproches.  
  
« Seulement si tu me promets de ne le dire à personne, même pas Lily, » avertit Namie, ses yeux brillants. « Spécialement pas Lily ! »  
  
« Je te jure, » assura Sirius, la main sur le coeur. « Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui est aussi secret que tu dois cacher de tout le monde ? »  
  
Namie hésita un moment, et se résigna enfin en un soupir. « Amos Diggory, » cracha-t-elle, comme s'il blessait sa gorge de dire son nom. « Es le plus grand ingrat de cet univers. »  
  
« Ça, je le sais » dit Sirius, un sourcil froncé, « Et qu'a-t-il à avoir entre Xander et toi ? Allez, Namie, dis-moi... »  
  
« D'accord ! » Namie saisit son balai, apparemment hors d'elle. « Xander me laisse tomber parce que son ami m'aime bien et il ne veut pas être dans son chemin. L'idiot. Et tu sais ce que Xander a dit ? Il a dit qu'il n'avait aucun de sentiments pour moi de toute façon ! » Namie brandit un coup de pied sur le gazon, ses yeux débordant de larmes.  
  
« Bon sang, je ne peux pas supporter ça ! »  
  
« Attend, tu ne veux pas dire-»  
  
« Diggory n'aime pas Lily ! » hurla Namie, serrant ses poings. « C'est moi qu'il veut ! »  
  
*******  
  
VOUS AVEZ ÉTÉ VRAIMENT CHEAP ! ! ! personne ne m'a reviewer après le 2 eme chapitre ! ! yetais si poche ? ? ? svp... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW JE VEUX AUTANT DE REVIEW QUE LE NOMBRE DE FOIS QUE J'AI ECRI REVIEW ! ! ! ! ! ! ! JE METTRAIS PAS LE 4 EME CHAPITRE AVANT D'AVOIR AU MOINS 15 REVIEW ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! svp ! ! ! insulte, compliments, n'importe koi... chu super ouverte ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! je veut juste avoir des review... des LONGS si possible ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !


	4. Il pleure en silence

**Il pleure en silence**  
  
« Je ne crois pas que tu devrais continuer à roder autour de Potter. »  
  
Lily leva ses yeux de son livre de botanique, les portant vers Amos avec scepticisme. « Amos, » commença-t-elle, tentant de ne pas hausser le ton, « Je ne suis pas exactement avec James. Je me tiens particulièrement avec Namie, qui est souvent avec Sirius, qui se tient avec Remus, qui est l'ami de Potter. »  
  
«Et alors ? Ce gars te serre dans ses bras, Lily ! Et je serais prêt à tout parier qu'il t'embrasse aussi. J'ai raison ? » Continua Amos, élevant légèrement la voix. »  
  
Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire lui lança un dangereux regard.  
  
«Amos, ma vie n'est pas quelque chose que tu contrôles. Maintenant, baisse le ton avant que nous ne soyons expulsés dehors, » rétorqua Lily. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle et Amos ne faisaient que se disputer ces derniers jours. Elle détestait ça.  
  
«Alors, peut être qu'on devrait se laisser tomber, Lily. Apparemment, tu ne sembles même pas vouloir m'écouter. »  
  
«Amos, arrête ça, d'accord ? Je t'écoute, tu sais! »  
  
« Dans ce cas, cesse de continuellement t'associer avec Potter. Je ne peux pas le supporter, c'est un bon à rien, un crétin ! » Amos lui lança un regard empoisonné. « Il est toujours tout autour de toi ! Qu'es-tu, une pute, Lily ? Le laisser faire tout ce qu'il veut sur toi ? »  
  
Lily avait le souffle coupé, les yeux remplis de larmes. « Comment peux tu dire ça, Amos ? Ce n'est pas comme si je veux que James me serre ainsi ! Mais en y pensant, au moins il y tient, contrairement à quelqu'un que je connais ! »  
  
« Diggory, Evans ! Dehors ! » Ordonna sévèrement madame Pince, se dirigeant vers leur table. «Vous distrayez les autres étudiants. »  
  
« Parfait pour moi. » Amos s'empara de ses livres et sortit de la librairie. Lily le suivit derrière.  
  
« AMOS ! »  
  
Amos se retourna, les yeux en feu. « Ne me parle pas, Lily. Je ne suis pas près de te regarder pour l'instant. Peut être que tu devrais aller retrouver Potter, je suis certain qu'il te réconfortera. »  
  
« Je n'aime pas James, Amos ! Pourquoi n'écoutes-tu jamais ? » Cria Lily, sur le bord des larmes. « Pourquoi doit-on toujours se disputer à ce propos ? »  
  
« À cause de toi, » répondit simplement Amos, d'un air glacial. «Au revoir, Lily. » À ces mots, il tourna vers le bas du corridor, conduisant vers la salle commune des Poustouffles.  
  
Lily dévala les escaliers, aveuglée par ses larmes.  
  
*** 

James et Rashel gardaient l'équipement de Quidditch quand il perçut d'une rousse courir hors du château vers le bord du lac. Sirius et Namie se situaient toujours sur le côté du terrain, parlant à voix basse de ce que seul Merlin saurait.  
  
« Est-ce Lily ? » Demanda distraitement James, laissant échapper le souaffle qu'il tenait.  
  
« Je crois que si, combien de rousses y a-t-il à Poudlard » interrogea Rashel, retirant ses gants. « Vas-y, va la voir James. Elle semble troublée à propos de quelque chose. Je demanderai à Sirius de m'aider. »  
  
« D'accord. »Toujours vêtu de sa robe de Quidditch surmenée de boue, James vola au dessus du terrain avec son Étoile Filante en direction lac. Il observa autour, espérant ne pas l'avoir perdue de vue. La voilà, qu'il réalisa, la repérant sous un saule près du bord de l'eau.  
  
« Lily ? » il l'appela doucement. La tête rousse était enfouie dans ses bras, alors qu'elle se pelotonnait en petite boule et sanglotait, James l'approcha avec caution, déposant son balai sur le tronc. « Hey, vallée de Lis ? C'est toi ? »  
  
Lily leva son regard, ses yeux bordés de rouge et brillaient avec larmes. Sa peau de porcelaine était plus pâle que jamais, elle se mordit la lèvre quand elle vit James. « Oh, c'est toi, » réussit-elle à prononcer, essuyant rapidement ses yeux avec sa manche et se relevant abruptement. « Je ferais mieux de repartir. »  
  
James attrapa son bras et fronça légèrement ses sourcils. « Qu'a fait Diggory maintenant ? »  
  
Lily le regarda d'un air défensif. « Il n'a rien fait ! Lâche-moi, James. Je retourne à la tour. »  
  
« Non, » insista James obstinément. Il regarda au travers de ses yeux émeraude. « Dis-moi, Lily. Cesse de toujours te cacher! »  
  
Lily sanglota de nouveau, et hocha. « Ce n'est rien. » répondit-elle tranquillement. « On a juste eu... une sorte de dispute... il veut me laisser tomber. » Elle tomba en pleurs encore. James la prit dans ses bras, et la serra fortement, alors qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule.  
  
« Laisse moi partir, »balbutia-t-elle, tentant de se dégager de lui.  
  
« Non, Lily. Je ne vais pas. Je suis lassé et épuisé de te voir courir loin de moi. Je suis accablé de voir Diggory toujours se disputer avec toi. Lily, pourquoi ne l'oublies-tu pas ? »  
  
« Parce que je l'aime, » murmura Lily. « Et il m'aime aussi. »  
  
« Il t'aime? » répéta James. « T'aime-t-il autant que moi ? »  
  
 _Non_ souffla la voix de ses pensées. _Amos ne me serre pas comme James, ne m'embrasse pas comme lui, ou même, ne m'aime pas autant que James... Tu ne peux pas les comparer. Ils sont différents... Comment peuvent deux gars aussi différer ?_  
  
« Lily, » chuchota James, «Respire un bon coup, d'accord ? Tu es plus belle quand tu souris. »   
  
Lily ne peut s'empêcher de soutirer un sourire. « Alors je suis horrible quand je pleure ? »  
  
« Non, » protesta James, la dévisageant. « Tu n'es simplement pas aussi magnifique. » Il se pencha et embrassa la larme qui courait sur sa joue. « Je t'aime, Lils. »  
  
Lily voila ses yeux. _Je ne peux pas laisser ça se produire._ Mais elle sentait ses mains caresser son visages gentiment, et ses douces lèvres effleurer les siennes. _Arrête le_ hurla sa conscience. Mais elle ne pouvait penser ; elle ne pouvait penser clair. Une part d'elle détestait que James l'embrasse car il le faisait si bien. Son corps paraissait tellement clair, comme si elle flottait.  
  
_Mais comment serait-ce de l'embrasser en retour ?_   
  
Lily lui répondit hésitante, et put découvrir sa surprise quand il resserra délicatement sa prise sur elle. Lily adorait la sensation des ses lèvres sur les siennes ; il semblait si vrai, si parfait. Ils s'assemblaient comme ces milliers gouttes pluvieuses du lac, Lily y trouvait la complétion ; quelque chose qui manquait avec Amos.  
  
_Je ne peux pas tomber en amour avec James lorsque je le suis déjà avec Amos._   
  
Lily le repoussa brusquement. « Je-je dois y aller, » bégaya-t-elle, prenant ses livres et le dépassant.  
  
« Lily ! » James l'appela, son visage visiblement confus.  
  
Lily ignora son supplice et courut aussi vite qu'elle le put, loin de ce qui venait de se produire. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle venait de faire. _Amos a raison ; je suis une pute !_   
  
James la regarda s'en aller, des sentiments confus et blessés apparurent sur les traits de son visage.  
  
***  
  
« Est-ce que l'un de vous aurait vu Lily ? »  
  
Sirius et Namie arrêtèrent leur conversation. Le dîner venait de se terminer, et la paire retournait à leur salle commune. Namie jeta un regard un regard mauvais quand elle vit qui ce fut.  
  
« Pourquoi, Diggory, » rumina Sirius d'un air plaisant, le venin sur le bord de sa voix. « C'est ta petite amie après tout. La pauvre fille n'est-elle pas supposée être avec toi ? »  
  
«Que veux-tu signifier par là, Black ? » répliqua Amos, fusillant Sirius.  
  
« On y va, Si, » prévint Namie durement. « Je ne veux pas respirer le même air que lui. Je pourrais attraper l'asthme. »  
  
Alors qu'ils dépassèrent le Poustouffle, Amos ajouta : « Namie, je pensais que tu avais meilleur goût que d'être avec comme Black. Après tout, une aussi belle fille que toi devrait sortir avec quelqu'un comme moi. »  
  
Namie se retourna violemment et lui perça un regard mortel. « N'essaie pas te faire pétrifier, Diggory, » cracha-t-elle. « Je préférais être avec Rogue plutôt que toi. »  
  
« Eh bien. C'est ta perte. Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous battre ce dimanche, à la partie de Quidditch, » Amos la défia d'un sourire astucieux.  
  
Sirius et Namie se retournèrent et repartirent. « Je le déteste, » fulmina Namie. « Tout le monde sait que Diggory n'est bon que pour des sales tours sur le terrain. »  
  
« On gagnera, » la rassura Sirius, confident. « Après tout, on a le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard. »  
  
Namie sourit au garçon de cheveux noirs. « Tu sais, Sirius, si tu n'était pas un aussi grand dragueur, je jure que j'aurais le béguin pour toi. »  
  
Sirius éclata de rire, mais ne répondit pas à cette réplique.  
  
***  
  
« Lily ! »  
  
Lily battit des paupières et se retourna, étant immédiatement serrée dans les bras d'Amos. Elle toussa et le repoussa. « Que crois-tu que tu es en train de faire ?»  
  
« Je suis désolé, bébé, » s'excusa Amos hors d'haleine. « Mais tu m'as tellement manqué. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai dit. Je t'aime Lily, tu me pardonnes ? »  
  
_Et James ?_  
  
« Lily » Amos la supplia encore.  
  
« Huh ? Oh, euh d'accord, je te pardonne, » lui répondit Lily, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres lorsqu' Amos pris joyeusement possession de sa main.  
  
« C'est parfait ! Alors on est de nouveau ensemble ? »  
  
« Je crois bien... »  
  
Amos sourit. « Tu ne le regrettera pas, Lils, je te promet. »  
  
Lily l'ignorait, mais Amos lançait un sourire satisfait au visage qui était deux pieds derrière eux. James Potter observa Amos la tirer dans la direction opposée, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Il fit marche arrière, hésitant, et retourna à la salle commune, des pleurs coléreux picotaient ses yeux.  
  
*******  
  
C'EST VRAIMENT GENTIL CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ! ! meme si je suis presque sure ke c la meme personne ki a ecrit le 10 messages lol ! ! ! c gentil kand meme... est-ce que vous pouvez continuer a m'ecrire **BEAUCOUP** de **LONG** message ? ? svp REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW beaucoup, sa flash dans les yeux, lol... j'ai l'impression que les messages plus bas sont tous pour la meme personne ! ! J'ECRIRAIS KAND YAURA 25 REVIEW ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! merci ! ! ! la tete trop enflée ? ?  
  
**Fran**** fran** :merci bcp ! ! si tu continue de m'ecrire, je continue ma traduction ! !  
  
**Arwen**** Greenleaf** : t vraiment fine ! ! ! c vraiment gentil pour le super long message ! ! tu peut tu en faire d'autre ? stp stp ! ! ! ! ! dsl, je peut pas mettre sirius en boxer, pcq c une traduction, mais yaura qqun ke tu pourra voir en boxer, sa je te le jure ! ! ! ! ! si tu veut pas etre une mechante fille continue a me reviewer stp ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
**michael**** is good** : ta raison, une chance ke t la !  
  
**majandra** : merci, eh oui, je les ai eu mes 15 review ! ! lol, p-t de la meme personne mais c pas grave !  
  
**bayram** : tjrs aussi court tes messages, mais tjrs la pour encourager tlm ! ! merci !  
  
**nina** : tu me promet ke tu sautera plus un chapitre sans me reviewer ? ? lol  
  
**solla** : a quand le prochain chapitre ? a quand j'aurais 25 review ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! lol prete a en faire 10 autres pour moi ?


	5. Blind to all his faults

**Chapitre**** 5 : Blind to all his faults**  
  
« Lily ! » Namie la salua du sofa sur lequel elle était installée. « On est là. »  
  
Lily s'engagea dans la salle commune, toujours aussi étourdie des baisers d'Amos. Elle s'assit aux côtés de Namie, qui se situait alors à ce moment entre elle et Sirius. Remus et Peter jouaient aux échecs des sorciers sur la petite table.  
  
« Où est James ? » se renseigna Lily, tentant de garder sa voix naturelle.  
  
« Dans le dortoir, » répondit Remus, ses yeux rivés sur les pièces d'échec. « Il a dit qu'il était fatigué… Ou quelque chose du genre. Sûrement à cause du Quidditch.  
  
« Oh, » articula-t-elle prudemment.  
  
« J'ai laissé tomber Xander, » annonça Namie,  
  
Lily leva brusquement sa tête. « Quoi ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Tu n'es pas très rapide dans les démarches, Lily, » dit Namie, souriante. « Parce que les Poustouffles sont de vrais idiots. Si tu sais ce qui est le meilleur pour toi, tu laisseras tomber Diggory. »  
  
« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises qui je devrais aimer, Namie, » indiqua Lily, ses yeux vacillant au feu.  
  
Namie ne répondit pas, et continua simplement à lire son bouquin de botanique.  
  
« Échec et mat ! » déclara triomphalement Remus, alors que Peter se lamentait. « D'accord, bon jeu, Queudvert. »  
  
«Je t'aurais la prochaine fois, » glapit Peter.  
  
« La prochaine fois, » lui accorda Remus. « Allons, je vais au lit. Vous venez? »  
  
« Je peux ? » Taquina Namie.  
  
Sirius sourit. « Aucun problème ! »  
  
Namie rit et se leva du sofa. « Tu viens, Lils ? »  
  
« Je vais rester ici un peu, » répondit silencieusement Lily. Namie haussa les épaules, et le groupe retourna à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Lily soupira, fixant leu foyer, où le feu était déjà réduit en une brûlante braise incandescente. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ressentait un malaise ; peut être c'était dû à l'étrange attitude de Amos...  
  
« Lily, tu es toujours réveillée ? »  
  
Lily tressaillît et nota James, qui était vêtu de son habit de nuit - a un épais pull et une paire de pantalon confortablement large. Il regardait Lily avec espoir, et Lily réalisa qu'il attendait de sa part une réponse.  
  
« Oh... eh, je me sens en quelque sorte insomniaque, alors... » Elle tourna son regard ailleurs quand James s'assit lentement à côté d'elle. « Je pensais que Remus avait dit que tu étais parti dans le dortoir. »  
  
« J'y suis allé mais j'espérais avoir un peu... euh, la paix. » James lui adressa ce sourire familier à nouveau, et Lily lui sourit à son tour. « Je ne peux pas dormir. »  
  
Il luisait quelque chose de différent dans les yeux de James que Lily ne pouvait décrire. Une expression embrouillée, peut être la confusion ? Lily l'ignorait. James lui souriait, confus. « Tu me fixe souvent ces dernier jours, Lils. »  
  
Lily regarda immédiatement autre part. « Non, je ne le fais pas ! Cesse de toujours m'accuser. »  
  
James sourit. « C'est correct, Lils. Ça me donne une agréable sensation. » Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. « Tu es un peu fringante ces derniers jours.»  
  
Lily assomma sa poitrine. « Je ne le suis pas ! »  
  
« Oui tu l'es. »  
  
« Non ! »  
  
« Alors pourquoi m'as tu embrassé? »  
  
Lily frissonna, lorsque James lui sourit avec une timidité feinte. Elle était désorientée parmi tous ses mots qui se bousculaient dans sa tête ; elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. «Ça ne voulait rien dire. »  
  
Peut être était-ce son imagination quand elle vit le visage de James s'assombrir… car en un clin d'oeil, il affichait à nouveau un sourire tourmentant. « Oh, vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, ses cheveux sombres s'écroulèrent sur ses yeux brun chocolat. « Ceci ne voulait rien dire?» ses bras se faufilèrent autour de sa taille comme il l'embrassait doucement sur les lèvres. Lily sentit ses jambes s'affaiblirent. « Rien du tout, Lily ? »  
  
« Rien, » répondit-elle calmement, alors que ses yeux croisèrent les siens. James l'attira plus près et l'embrassa encore.  
  
« Absolument rien ? » répéta-t-il, la serrant fort contre lui, ses touchés délicats envoyant des frissons au travers de son dos. Elle adorait le parfum qui l'entourait ; il l'intoxiquait. 

_Repousse le, Lily.  
  
Je ne peux pas, il m'affaiblit. _  
  
_Fais le. Amos, tu te souviens ? Amos._   
  
Lily surmonta son désir, et repoussa James. James la libéra de ses bras, ses yeux perdirent sont éclat. « Désolé, Lily, » murmura-t-il tranquillement. « Je te taquinais. Tu avais raison. Ce n'est rien. »  
  
_Était-ce rien ?_ insistèrent les pensées de Lily dans le vide.  
  
James se leva du sofa, portant son regard vers le plafond. « Es tu heureuse avec Amos ? » lui demanda-t-il, sa tête s'inclinant légèrement pour dévisager Lily. « ...Oui, » dit Lily, un sourire forcé. James lui sourit.  
  
« C'est bien, Lily. D'autant que tu es heureuse. »Il se leva et réprimanda un bâillement. Ne reste pas réveillé trop tard, d'accord ? »  
  
Lily acquiesça d'un signe affirmatif.  
  
James sourit, presque endormi, et marcha en direction des escaliers. Ensuite il se tourna vers elle, hésitant un peu. « Hey, tu regarderas la partie de Quidditch de demain, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Lily hocha la tête.  
  
Les yeux de James se plissèrent et il monta les escaliers.  
  
Quelque chose manquait. Pour le commencement, Lily réalisa que pour la première fois depuis un long moment, James ne l'avait pas embrassée en guise de bonne nuit.  
  
***  
  
« DIMANCHE ! »  
  
Lily se réveilla au cri de Namie, qui s'adonnait avec l'enthousiasme de Rashel qui jacassait. « Oh mon dieu, » murmura-t-elle. «Rappelez-moi que ces balivernes d'admirateurs de Quidditch sont toujours une mauvaise chose. »  
  
« Temps parfait ! » Continua Namie gaiement, tirant les rideaux de Lily et causant une lumière luisante se filtrer à l'intérieur. Lily grogna.  
  
« La partie commence dans une heure et demi, on a le temps, » maugréa Vivette, couvrant ses oreilles d'un oreiller.  
  
« Le temps ? On a pas le temps ! On va déjeuner ! « Beugla Rashel. Stéphanie éclata en gémissements de frustration, mais fut entraînée hors de son lit et bousculée vers la salle de bain par Namie. « Prépare-toi ! «   
  
***  
  
James étudiait ses tactiques de Quidditch sur une pièce de parchemin, un air crispé sur son visage. Il sentait une présence derrière lui et se retourna. « Lily ! Wow, tu es matinale aujourd'hui. »  
  
Lily sourit, et s'assit à ses côtés, à la recherche d'un morceau de toast. « Ouais, remerciements à Namie et Rashel, » dit-elle dans un soupir. Namie et Rashel, comme sur une réplique, parvinrent à la table des Gryffondor et s'assirent avec la bande. Sirius tendit un petit pain au lait à Namie. « Mange. »  
  
« Tu sais que je ne mange jamais avant un match, » avoua Namie à travers ses dents qui grinçaient. Les autres gloussèrent ; Namie était toujours aussi nerveuse avant le jeu. Même un excellent attrapeur, Namie était un cas extrême de nerfs.  
  
« On battra les Poustouffles, ils seront battus à plat de couture» assura Rashel confidente, aspirant son jus de citrouille. « Ils ont une équipe nulle cette fois, alors que nous sommes au top de la forme. Un jeu facile. »  
  
« Oh vraiment ? Peut être que tu devrais y penser encore, » se fit entendre la voix d'Amos derrière Lily. Les sourcils de Lily se froncèrent, et elle se leva hâtivement. « Amos ! Hé ! »  
  
« Oui, vraiment, » répondit Rashel facilement, souriant narquoisement face à Amos. « On battra les Poustouffles par 150 points. Peut être plus. Pas de blagues. Et à ce que j'ai entendu dernièrement, tu n'es pas invité à la table des Gryffondors. »  
  
« Je suis simplement venu pour voir ma petite amie. Ne te flatte pas trop, » répliqua Amos, alors qu'il échangea un baiser avec Lily. « Bien, quoique ne reviens pas pour ruiner mon déjeuner, » rumina James, ses yeux luisant glacialement. Remus et Peter se regardèrent les sourcils froncés, sachant que rien de bon ne les attendait.  
  
« Euh, les gars, » coupa Sirius avec caution alors que James et Amos se fixaient dangereusement de chaque côté de la table. «Gardez votre sang froid, d'accord ? Dégage de notre vue, Diggory, et tout sera parfait. »   
  
Lily mordit sa lèvre, incertaine quel côté prendre. James était un Gryffondor - Amos était son petit ami. « Amos, » dit-elle gentiment, « on se parlera après déjeuner. »  
  
« Je crois que je sais quel est le problème, Potter, » ajouta Amos durement, ignorant la dernière parole de Lily. « Tu ne m'apprécie pas parce que j'ai la seule chose que tu n'auras jamais : Lily. C'est ça alors? »   
  
« Arrête ces sottises, Diggory, » prévint Remus, sous la surprise de tout le monde.  
  
« Non, je ne vais pas, » continua Amos, James se leva, une expression calme, mais il était furieux. « N'est-ce pas douloureux que Lily ne t'aimeras jamais, Potter ? Et peut être que c'est pourquoi -»  
  
« Tais toi, Diggory, » dit James, la rage évidente dans sa voix. « Dégage de ma foutu vue et traîne tes saloperies de microbes ailleurs du territoire des Gryffondors. On n'a pas besoin de toi ici. »  
  
À ce moment le couloir se remplît, et tout le monde observait les deux opposants avec intérêt. Lily les dévisageait nerveusement alors que James et Amos se la disputait.   
  
« Tu as toujours été jaloux de moi parce que j'avais Lily ! »  
  
« En fait, j'avais pitié de toi étant l'idiot (en vrai c belette lol) et l'être le plus ingrat avec la fille la plus géniale du monde. »  
  
« Au moins Lily sait qui elle veut aimer. Elle m'a choisi, pas toi. Tu n'es simplement pas assez pour elle. »  
  
« Au moins, » James haussa sa voix perdant contrôle, »J'ai été là pour elle quand tu l'a jeté ! Tu n'es qu'un ingrat, Diggory, ne pas aimer Lily comme elle le fait. »  
  
« Alors ? Tu étais là et quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as embrassé ? Que tu l'as réconforté ? Bien, je vais te dire, Potter, ces baisers ne signifiaient rien pour elle, parce que tu n'est rien d'autre qu'un substitut dans notre couple. Vas y, Lily, dis lui que tu ne l'aimera jamais, dis lui que ces baisers n'étaient rien ! »  
  
Namie et Sirius blêmirent, et jetèrent un coup d'oeil vers James, qui tremblait de rage.  
  
« Je n'ai pas besoin que Lily me le dise, » Il bouillonnait à l'intérieur. « Arrête tes blagues, Diggory. »  
  
« Vas y ! » Amos regarda Lily, qui était perdue dans les mots.  
  
« Amos, ce n'est pas... »  
  
« Dis lui, Lily ! » mugit Amos.  
  
Lily tremblait légèrement, alors qu'elle se tourna vers James, ses yeux remplis de larmes. _Ne me déteste pas, James. Je t'en prie ne me déteste pas._  
  
« N'écoute pas cet idiot, » grogna Namie à mi-voix, lançant à Lily un regard venimeux.  
  
« Dis lui qu'il ne signifie rien pour toi. Vas y, Lily. Il est temps que tu cesses de torturer ce mec, » gronda Amos, alors que l'expression de colère de James se fanait en une douceur discrète pendant qu'il dévisageait Lily.  
  
« Lils, » dit-il silencieusement  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » rugit Amos  
  
« Tu... tu ne signifies rien, James, » souffla Lily doucement.  
  
« Plus fort, » siffla Amos.  
  
« Je ne... je ne pense pas que nous serons ensemble et j'espère que tu m'oubliera, » continue Lily, sa voix légèrement plus audible. « Je... je n'aime qu'Amos. »  
  
Il eut un silence surprenant, particulièrement des maraudeurs, Namie et Rashel s'assirent.  
  
« Je ne peux pas, Lily, » répondit doucement James. « Je suis désolé. »  
  
« Laisse tomber les mots doux, veux-tu ? » Dit Amos d'un ton dur, reluquant Lily dangereusement.  
_  
Ou que diable tu vas me le payer.  
_  
« Tu ne veux rien dire pour moi, James. Oublie-moi. Je déteste quand tu agis comme si tu me possédais. Arrête tout, donne tes affections à quelqu'un d'autre, » se trouva Lily à dire. _Je t'en prie ne me déteste pas.   
_  
James hocha sa tête légèrement, reculant lentement. « Je ne peux pas te croire, Lily, »dit-il, sa respiration bloquée, avant de pouvoir se retourner sur ses talons et se diriger hors du hall.  
  
Les trois derniers garçons se levèrent, et Remus et Peter poursuivirent James, sachant que leur ami était profondément blessé. Sirius fit face à Amos, la colère évidente sur ses habituels traits joyeux. « Je t'ai prévenu, Diggory, » cracha-t-il, ses yeux brillant avec fureur. « Et toi, Lily. Je suis dégoûté. » À ces mots, il partit hors du hall à son tour.  
  
Même le groupe d'admirateurs de Poustouffles manqua leurs couinements pour une fois. Ils observaient la scène, béa.  
  
Namie se leva, fusilla Amos un regard empoisonné et dit dans une voix forte, »Bien, reste assuré que nous verrons les Poustouffles perdants du match plus tard. »  
  
Rashel ne regarda même pas Lily alors qu'elles tracèrent leur chemin hors du hall elles aussi.  
  
***  
  
Les spectateurs étaient abondants en nombre alors que tout le monde n'attendait que la partie de Quidditch commence. Remus était l'animateur qui commentait le match avec les professeurs, McGonaGall juste à côté de lui. « Poudlard, bienvenue au premier match de Quidditch de la saison, Gryffondor versus Poustouffle ! »  
  
Les gens commencèrent à encourager leurs équipes respectives, faisant flotter les drapeaux des couleurs de leurs maisons. Il était évident que Gryffondor était l'équipe la plus populaire, avec Serdaigles qui les supportaient de leurs drapeaux or et écarlate. Les Serpentards, de leur côté, huaient contre les Gryffondors.  
  
« Et maintenant, l'introduction des équipes - pour Gryffondor, Black, Londubat, Abbott, Sonja, Helm, Dubois, et le capitaine James Potter!»  
  
L'écarlate et le rouge sur les balais formaient une tache floue, lorsque l'équipe des Gryffondor traça son chemin sur le terrain avec leurs bâtons volants. Les acclamations se firent, et Lily, de sa place avec Peter, Stéphanie et Vivette, pouvait apercevoir James prendre sa position dans les airs.  
  
« Et pour les Poustouffles - Larson, Fontaine, Diggory » - Remus roula ses yeux -  
  
« Washkins, Hobbles, Erwin et capitaine Xander Bones ! »  
  
Madame Gwen fit pas en avant sur le terrain avec un regard strict qui traçait les traits de son visage. « Capitaines, serrez vos mains. Rappelez-vous que je veux un jeu propre et loyal. N'importe quel mauvais coup ne sera toléré. » Elle relâcha les cognards, et lança le souaffle dans les airs.  
  
« Madame Gwen relâche le souaffle, et le jeu commence ! » brailla Remus. Lily scruta dans un silence d'admiration alors que James fonça expertement au-dessus des autres et s'empara du souaffle. Il semblait en pleine forme ; même heureux, lorsqu'il tira le souaffle à travers le plus grand anneau. _Je ne peux pas l'avoir affecté autant espéra_ Lily. _Il joue bien... comme toujours._   
  
« Bravo pour James !20-0, Gryffondor !Ah, Rashel Helm tient en pris le souaffle- non, il est emparé par Rowen Larson - »  
  
Rashel fit rapidement tomber le souaffle des bras de Rowen et le lança dans l'anneaux des Gryffondor.  
  
« 40-0, Gryffondor ! »  
  
Lily repéra Namie, solidement accroché sur son balai alors qu'elle survolait le terrain. Sirius et Amos défendaient leurs équipes des cognards vigoureusement en forme, à travers les nombreuses fois qu'elle les avaient observé, elle les avait retrouvés à s'échanger des jurons. _Je ne peux pas les blâmer_ pensa misérablement Lily.  
  
À côté d'elle, elle entendit Peter haleter en outrage. « Regarde ça ! »  
  
« Regarder quoi ? » demanda Vivette  
  
« Ça ! » Peter pointa Amos. Lily examina le cognard s'approcher d'Amos, et il l'abattit d'un coup violent directement dans la direction de James. Le cognard heurta le bras de James, et il échappa le souaffle.  
  
« Ce n'est pas exactement tricher, n'est-ce pas ? » se renseigna Stéphanie inquiète.  
  
« Il es supposé défendre son équipe des cognards, non attaquer l'autre équipe - bien, ça ne peut aider s'il est un Serpentard. Mais comment ose-t- il ! » Peter était au-delà de la colère.   
  
« Non, ça doit être une erreur... » Bégaya Lily incertaine.  
  
« Lily, sois contente que je ne suis pas en train de te crier après pour ce qui s'est passé au déjeuner, » rugit Peter.  
  
Lily observait attentivement. Amos poursuivait James quand il attrapa le souffla provenant de Frank Londubat. Suffisamment certain, il foudroya un autre cognard vers James, qui, cette fois, plongea vivement vers le bas et demeura indemne.  
  
« Je ne peux pas le croire, » dit doucement Lily.  
  
« Est-ce le vif d'or ? » brailla Remus, alors que tout le monde se leva haletant d'excitation. Presque certaine, Namie vrombit vers la minuscule balle d'or, une expression de détermination sur ses traits.  
  
« Vas y Namie ! » hurla Sirius, quand l'attrapeur des Poustouffles, Brenda Fontaine, suivait Namie de près en direction du vif d'or.  
  
Soudainement, sous le choque de tous les spectateurs, Amos frappa un cognard - non pour la défense, mais droit vers James, qui regardait avec une attention extrême Namie s'emparer du vif d'or. Le cognard frappa James précisément derrière la tête, et celui-ci tomba de son balai.  
  
« James ! »Cria Namie, quand il fut près de tomber sur le sol.  
  
« N'HÉSITE PAS ! » hurla Rashel. « Attrape le vif d'or ! Attrape ce foutu truc! »  
  
Namie, à travers ses larmes, retourna sur son attrape, et Rashel fit tomber James sur son balai au parfait moment. La main de Namie se referma autour du vif d'or ailé.  
  
« James Potter est tombé de son balai - vérifie s'il est bien Rashel - Espèce d'idiot, Diggory » hua Remus, pendant que McGonagall le réprimandait. « Namie Sonja poursuit le - l'a-t-elle ? ELLE L'A ! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE ! »  
  
La foule devint folle. Rashel atterrit sur le terrain, étendant James sur le sol. Il était inconscient. Lily se précipita à travers les spectateurs, Peter à ses talons. Remus était déjà là et atteignit le terrain. « James, »  
  
Lily haletait, ses yeux débordant de larmes. « Va-t-il s'en sortir ? »  
  
Sirius serrait Namie qui sanglotait. Madame Gwen hocha sa tête et examina James. « Le cognard vers la tête, » précisa-t-elle formellement. « Il sera à l'hôpital pour un bon moment. »  
  
Lily devint blanche à la vue du sang de James. Amos l'avait abaissé au sol. Madame Gwen lui jetait un coup d'oeil furieux. « Diggory ! Vous êtes suspendu des futurs matchs pour votre acte. Excepté, évidemment, si vous avez une explication ? »  
  
« C'était un accident, » rétorqua Amos. « Je n'ai rien fait. »  
  
« Rien, » lui reprocha Sirius, livide. «Rien ? Va joindre le cirque, Diggory ! Je t'ai vu ! Je t'ai vu intentionnellement assommer James avec ce truc lorsqu'il était distrait, quand Namie attrapant le vif d'or ! »  
  
« C'est donc vrai, » commença Lily, le visage pâle.  
  
« Lily, écoute moi - » tenta Amos.  
  
Lily hocha la tête, les larmes sillonnant son visage. « Assez, Amos. Ne me mens pas. Tu as intentionnellement voulu que je blesse James, n'est-ce pas ? Pour ta fierté, tu voulais que je lui fasse du mal. Je n'en peux plus... je ne peux plus... » Éclatant à travers ses larmes, Lily courut loin du terrain, suivi de Remus.  
  
« Diggory, » ajouta glacialement Madame Gwen, « dans mon cabinet pour une belle, longue discussion. Les autres, vous pouvez quitter. M Black, aidez-moi à transporter M. Potter à l'hôpital. »  
  
« Est-il en danger, madame ? » Demanda Rashel, près de pleurer voyant l'état de son ami.  
  
« Cela paraît extensif, mais ce n'est rien, Madame Mae peut le prendre en main. Maintenant retournez à vos dortoirs et bravo pour votre victoire. »  
  
*******  
  
Fiou.... alors.... je veux... d'accord, c'est bcp, mais je suis sure que vous etes capable de faire 55 review pour le prochain chapitre... pcq jaurais pu le temps cette fin de semaine pour continuer à ecrire... pis en plus... hehhe, j'espere que vous vouler pas que je laisse l'histoire a LA ! dsl si ya des signe bizarre partout, mais j'essaye de faire des lettre en italique pis tout en bordure... si sa marche pas, est-ce qqun pourrait me reviewer pour me dire comment faire ? ? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
**sombrekarma**: merci. Merci. La langue de molière, wow... tu continuera a lire mon histoire traduit ds la langue de moliere ?  
  
**mikael**** is good**: bien sur que je continue. Si tu continue a me reviewer miKael... je l'ai ? ?  
  
**lyra**: si l'exploitation marche, c'est parfait... au fait, comment as-tu trouver la la fin lol ?  
  
**marie**: merci... oui oui je l'ecris le prochain chapitre, des ke j'aurais mes 55 review... inesperee tu pense ? ? on verra... pcq rinoa va croire ke je vraiment poche, sinon, pcq j'ai meme pas la moitie de ses review ou lala... tu y pense ? meme pas le 5eme ! ! ! oui, diggory est comme un serpentard, mais les gryffondor ne sortent pas avec les serpentard.... c plus facile de le detester si ye un vrai salop comme sa lol ! ! ! profites en pour detester le pere de Cedric, j'ai tellement voulu detester Cedric... c'etait vraiment dur aussi... yetait trop gentil... rrrrrrrrr  
  
**agadou**: hehe merci ! ! ! ! ! bah, au moins, Amos a recu sa raclee de la par de Lily, non ? c'est mieux que rien du tout ^^  
  
**Pam Phenixia Potter**: dsl... au match, je crois que c'est plus James qui s'est fait massacrer qu'Amos ein ? mais au moins... c Gryffondor qui a gagner ! ! si Lily va se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour James ? d'apres toi, comment ont-ils eu un bebe nommé Harry ? lol  
  
**Arwen**** Greenleaf**: c vraiment fin de part ! ! tu peut encore continuer des long long review ? ? ? j'adore sa en recevoir lol ! ! ! je suis full contente, au lieu d'en recevoir 25, jen ai eu 29 ! ! haha ! ! ! des surplus... j'espere que tu sera pas trop fachee, c Amos qui a casser la gueule a James... tout de meme, y sest fait flusher ! !hihii ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! l'amour approche non ? pis tant mieux, si Sirius est tout de meme bo habille, pcq je je crois pas que tu vas le voir sans vetement pendant l'histoire... continue a faire ta gentille pis m'ecrire des review long d'accord ? ? ? ? ? ? ? gooooooood  
  
**Kouteni**: merci... oui, le germe de leur amour s'approche, lol !  
  
**sphax**: merci... j'adore les applaudissements ! ! ! ! !  
  
**Fran_fran**: t'inquiète pas, je continue ma fic pis je tiens bon ! ! ! ! ! meme si c la mort, je la continuerait jusquau bout ! ! !  
  
**Mystick**: bien sûr... *big cheese*  
  
**Jess**** Chang**: merci bcp ! bien sûr que jai eu raison de la traduire, voyons ! ! lol ! ! ! ! !  
  
**solla**: merci bcp ! ! ! ! je crois que je commence a me surestimer, tu pense ? ? 25 review pour le prochain chapitre ! ! ! ! mais c pcq jai vu qqun ki ecrivait vraiment pas bien pis a lavait plus de fac ke moi fac faut a tout pris que je la depasse.... ouais, j'ai un peu d'orgueil, mais je ne changerais pas d'idee :0P  
  
**alinoe**: dsl de pas t'avoir ecrit au dernier chapitre, mais tu as envoyer un review pendant ke j'ecrivait mon 4e chapitre ! ! ! merci de m'avoir ecrit... James est adorable non ?


	6. Tout a changé

**Chapitre 6 : Tout a changé**

Remus ralentit ses pas lorsqu'il repéra Lily étendue au bord du lac, les yeux distants. Il s'approcha d'elle avec précaution, et sans permission, s'installa à ses côtés et pressa sa main dans un silence réconfortant. Lily le regarda et sourit faiblement.

« Rien de tout ça n'est ta faute. Pas autant que tu ne le penses, Lily, » dit Remus calmement, longeant du regard l'eau claire avec une expression distraite régnant sur son visage. « Diggory a frappé James, c'est vrai, et aussi dommage qu'il le parait, il s'est servi de toi. Mais tu n'avais rien à avoir avec tout cela. »

« Je l'aimais, Remus, » répondit Lily, riant doucement. « Mon dieu, je ne peux même pas remettre en ordre mes idées en ce moment. Ces deux années, maintenant que j'y pense, furent remplies de disputes et d'arguments… » Chancela-t-elle. «Jusqu'à maintenant, je suis resté avec Amos parce que je l'aimais vraiment, tu sais ? »

« L'amour rend aveugle » dit Remus, lui souriant. « Ce qui explique tous les efforts que James a fournis pour obtenir ton cœur... »

« Tu le fais sous-entendre comme un certain preux chevalier. »

« Il l'est, tu sais. Je veux dire, dans ton cas. Je ne peux même pas compter les fois qu'il était là quand tu pleurais, quand tu avais besoin de quelqu'un. Il ne se sent pas comme un substitut en aucune façon, parce qu'il prend comme son devoir de t'aimer. »

« Je devrais m'excuser, huh » murmura Lily, un sourire coupable sur ses traits.

« Que feras-tu avec Diggory maintenant ? » demanda Remus.

« Je ne sais pas, » admit Lily, se mordant la lèvre. « Peut être… peut être que Namie avait raison. Amos et moi sommes trop différents pour être ensemble. Je ne sais pas… il m'a utilisé, après tout. »

Remus sourit patiemment, et lui offrit sa main. « Nous serions mieux de retourner au château, gente dame. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai le sentiment que tout va bien se terminer. »

***

«Lily, attend. »

Remus observa Lily se retourner pour faire face à Amos Diggory qui courait vers eux, haletant légèrement. « Que veux-tu, Amos ? » siffla Lily, ses yeux sombrant dans la colère.

« Écoute, tu penses probablement que je ne suis qu'un idiot -»

« Bon sang, Amos, tu es un idiot ! » Lança Lily, perdant son tempérament. « Comment pouvais-tu ? M'utiliser comme tu l'as fait ces deux années entières ! James est mon ami, et tu l'as envoyé à l'infirmerie. Tu es probablement satisfait en ce moment ! »

Amos vira blanc Lily ne s'était jamais emporté contre lui. La plupart du temps, Lily était passive et compréhensive… Cela paraissait mal tourner.

« Bien, je devine que tu veux pas que nous soyons à nouveau ensemble, » dit Amos, foudroyant Lily et Remus du regard.

« Étions-nous seulement ensemble, Amos ? » demanda Lily, sa mâchoire saillit hors d'elle en défiance. « Je ne crois pas qu'on l'était réellement. Au revoir.» À ces mots, elle se tourna et fila vers la salle commune, Remus la suivant, un sourire au visage.

***

« Madame Mae a dit que James regagnera probablement conscience demain matin, elle pense qu'il serait bien de le mettre sous médication, » reporta Sirius plus tard, dans l'après midi revenant de l'infirmerie.

Les autres lâchèrent un soupir de repos. « C'est bien, » murmura Remus, en une prière silencieuse de remerciement.  

« Où est Lily ? » demanda Sirius, remarquant l'absence de la rousse aux alentours.

« Elle est montée au dortoir pour se reposer, » répondit Namie. « Je ne la blâme pas. Ça été une dure journée. »

« Oh, c'est vrai. Elle a laissé tombé Diggory aujourd'hui -» commença Remus, mais fut vivement interrompue par Namie et Rashel qui lâchèrent des cris aigus. « Quoi? Vraiment? C'est incroyable! »

« Ce l'était, » confirma Remus, ravi. Sirius semblait pensif, ce qui était rare de sa part, il examinait la situation avec précaution.

« Alors… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Est-ce qu'elle aime James?» questionna-t-il.

Remus soupira. « Bonne question. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne le considérait que comme un ami, et c'est ce qui comptait, qu'elle aimait profondément Amos. »

« Urgh, » marmonna Namie. « Ça me rend folle. Vous savez, les cinq d'entre nous avons vu James se pâmer derrière Lily tellement longtemps, à travers les gifles, les baisers, les pleurs… et à la fin, rien n'est arrivé. Ça me dégoûte parfois. »

« Bien, que pouvons-nous faire ? » demanda Sirius, d'un air mélancolique. « Apparemment elle n'a aucun sentiment pour Cornedrue, ou elle le dénie. »

« Le dénier… » Les yeux de Rashel se froissèrent, amusés. «Nah, je ne le pense pas. Lily est de type pratique, tu te souviens ? En tout cas, est-ce que madame May a dit que nous pouvons visiter James demain ? »

« Oh ouais, » répondit Sirius en un signe de tête. « J'étais… er… inquiet -»

« Hystérique, » corrigea Namie sciemment.

« Je n'étais _pas _hystérique, » répliqua Sirius, fusillant du regard Namie alors que la japonaise disait « Je te connais trop bien Si, » Elle le dirait probablement jusqu'à ce que James regagnerait sa conscience. « J'ai pensé que moi et Remus pourrait y aller en premier, puisqu'on ne peut être que deux à la dois. Désolé, Peter. » continua-t-il.

Peter paraissait déçu, mais il acquiesça.

« On verra James demain, avant le déjeuner, » Sirius prévint Remus. « C'est dimanche matin. »

***

Le monde tourbillonnait, incontrôlable autour de lui, tandis qu'il tentait d'ouvrir ses yeux. Ceci fait, une douleur pointue derrière sa tête l'incita à demeurer immobile alors que ses yeux se fixèrent sur la tâche floue de couleur devant lui. « Où suis-je? » murmura-t-il. 

«Il est réveillé ! » vint une voix qui s'entendait vaguement familière. « Merci, Merlin ! »

Il ferma encore ses yeux, désirant éclairer ses pensées hors de ces embrumes. Il les ouvrit à nouveau. Cette fois, les visages étaient beaucoup plus clairs, cependant un peu brouillés. (A/N: James est myope, souvenez vous de ça) 

« James, tu peux nous entendre ? » demanda tranquillement une différente voix. Il pouvait retrouver les traits maintenant. Il y avait deux garçons l'un avec des cheveux cendrés, et l'autre, des cheveux noirs. Il cligna légèrement les yeux, tentant de se rappeler où il les avait vu. Il échoua.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

***

« Une quoi ? » s'exclama Rashel.

« Une potion mémorial, » répéta Sirius patiemment. « C'est supposé t'aider à regagner les souvenirs perdus. En attendant, James prendra ses médicaments pour ses maux de tête – qui se produiront fréquemment, dit-elle – et dû à l'infamiliarité autour de lui. »

Le groupe était à ce moment installé à la table des Gryffondors, dans le Grand Hall pour déjeuner, parlant de la situation de James dans des voix basses.

« C'est trop fou, » murmura Namie. « Je ne peux pas le croire… tu veux dire que James ne t'as pas reconnu ? Il ne sait pas qui tu es ? »

« Ouais, » dit Sirius découragé. « Et j'ai même fait une liste entière de tours que moi et lui pourrait tirer sur Diggory. On dirait que ce ne  sera pas utile pour l'instant. Il ne se souviendra pas de ce vaurien. »

« Alors ça veut dire… qu'il oubliera Lily ? » questionna Rashel, les nouvelles finalement empreintes dans sa tête. « Elle sera totalement scandalisée! »

« Écoutez, gardez ça de Lily en premier, » dit Sirius d'un ton urgent. «Après ce qui s'est passé, elle va probablement se blâmer. Je ne veux pas qu'elle croie que c'est de sa faute. »  

« Quand pourra James partir de l'infirmerie ? » se renseigna légèrement Peter.

« Dans environ une semaine, peut être plus tôt,» certifia Remus. « Jusqu'à là, j'espère que vous tous serez capable de rien dire à Lily -»

« Ne pas dire quoi? » coupa Lily, s'assoyant à côté de Namie, prenant une brioche.

Peter lâcha un cri nerveux, et le reste tourna soudainement leur plus grande attention à dévorer leur déjeuner.

« Tout le monde, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas que je sache ? » répéta Lily, légèrement irritée.

« Rien, Lils, » dit Namie, souriant brillamment. « On était juste en train de…er, dire comme Pétunia est charmante. Tu sais. Remus ne voulait pas blesser tes sentiments, alors il a dit de garder nos commentaires pour nous-mêmes. »

Sirius s'étrangla dans un rire silencieux, et Lily fit un signe de tête lentement. « D'accord… mais vous savez que je me fous de Pétunia alors… » Elle se tourna vers Sirius. « As-tu vu James ? »

Sirius s'étouffa avec ses céréales, et Rashel tapota son dos pour libérer la voie aérienne. Remus éclaircit sa gorge. « Il va bien, Lily. En fait, il est revenu à lui. »

«C'est super,» s'écria Lily, un sourire relâché. « Peut-on aller le voir plus tard ? »

« NON ! » hurlèrent Sirius, Rashel et Namie. Lily cligna des paupières, et gesticula. « Ok, eh bien, peut être demain. »

« Il sortira bientôt, » rassura Remus, souriant. « Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien. »

***

La semaine consacrée au rétablissement physique de James se termina assez bien, et les maraudeurs s'en allèrent le visiter quand madame Mae le relâcha de l'infirmerie. James se sentait confortable avec eux, à son plus grand soulagement. Il pouvait immédiatement deviner qu'il était plus près de Sirius, car les deux semblaient s'entendre comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit.

« Bon retour, » souhaita Sirius en tapotant le dos de James quand Peter balaya l'ouverture de la porte vers leur dortoir. James y rentra, ses yeux voyagèrent à travers la chambre en désordre, un sourire se gravant lentement sur ses traits.

« Aucune place comme chez soi, » dit-il finalement, approuvant ce qu'il avait vu.

Remus ria. « Bien pour toi, compagnon. Je paris que tout le monde meurs d'envie de te revoir. Viens, laisse tomber tes choses ici et allons y. »

Les garçons quittèrent la chambre et furent immédiatement entourés d'amis, et au même moment qu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, les filles joignirent le regroupement. James connaissait à peine la moitié de ces gens, mais était ravi que tout le monde fût heureux de son retour. Il ne comprenait pas très bien quand tout le monde disait « On aura Diggory, tu verras » «Amos peut embrasser nos culs de Gryffondors » et autres choses du même genre.

Alors que l'entière population suivit les maraudeurs qui se dirigeaient vers le portrait de la grosse dame, le portrait se balança et une tête rousse, accompagnée de deux autres filles, les heurta. James serra l'emprise de la rousse dans ses bras, l'étudiant de tous ses traits. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Whoa, qu'est-ce que c'est cette foule ? » commenta Rashel, et elle remarqua James. « Whoo! James! Tu es de retour! »

Namie bondissait excitée, mais James les nota à peine. Il observait Lily, qui réalisa lentement que c'était lui. «Wow… alors, erm… James… tu es en forme, » bégaya-t-elle.

James tenta un sourire. « Alors je le suis. »

«Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'Amos a fait, c'était tout de ma faute, je ne voulais vraiment rien dire de ce que j'ai dit… » Babilla Lily alors que Sirius et Remus blanchirent inconfortablement.

« Lily, c'est ça ? » dit James incertain. « Je voulais vous demander les gars… qui est Amos ? »

La foule entière tomba dans un silence surprenant.

Les yeux de Lily se promenèrent autour d'elle en confusion, et elle comprit. Elle se retourna vers Sirius, son visage pâlissant en question.

Sirius recula légèrement, et laissa tomber, « Oups ? »

***

James s'assit seul à la bibliothèque, absorbé par son devoir de Transfiguration. Il avait beaucoup à rattraper du à son absence, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il trouvait que ce sujet lui revenait naturellement, et il était près de compléter sa neuvième production.

Cependant, son esprit faisait écho sur des images de Lily. Le regard hanté dans ses yeux, la fatigue, le sourire coupable qu'elle portait quand elle l'avait vu, l'éclaboussure de couleur située sur ses joues…

_Qui est Amos Diggory _? Se demanda James, hérissant ses cheveux en bataille dans la frustration. _Pense, James, pense._

Réalisant qu'il ne pouvait se rappeler, James soupira et laissa ses pensées dériver au loin. Encore. Il sourit légèrement quand il se souvint le moment qu'il avait vu Lily pour la « première » fois, ce matin, là, dans la salle commune. Elle était extrêmement belle, et il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne se sentait pas le moindre attiré par elle.

Toujours, Sirius n'avait aucunement mentionné s'il avait une petite amie, alors James laissa tomber. Et il pensait, légèrement déçu, que Lily devait avoir un petit ami aussi.

La porte de la librairie s'ouvrit violemment, et il regarda le groupe de garçons Poustouffles qui entra. L'un d'entre eux, un blond cendré, rencontra ses yeux, et James savait que ce n'était quelqu'un amical. Le garçon se dirigea vers James, ricanant un peu.

« Potter, » dit-il, un sourcil froncé. « Content de voir que tu es toujours en vie. »

_Quel est son maudit problème, de toute façon ?_

« Merci de demander, » répliqua sèchement James, désintéressé des formalités pointus.

« Je pensais que j'aurais au moins pu faire échapper ton ego. J'imagine que j'avais tout faux. » Le blond eut un sourire au coin des lèvres. «Comment est-ce? Est-ce que Evans s'est rampé à toi pour un pardon? » 

_Evans ?_

« Lily doit se sentir tellement coupable en ce moment, » continua-t-il narquoisement. « Après tout, c'est de sa faute si tout s'est terminé à l'hôpital. Mais écoute moi, Potter. Qu'importe ce que tu penses que vas faire pour gagner son cœur, ça ne marchera pas. Elle m'a déjà dit qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt pour toi quoi qu'il en soit. Tu n'es juste pas assez. » À ces mots, le blond progressa avers la table dans le coin, où ses amis étaient.

« Quel est ton nom ? » appela soudainement James, causant madame Pince à lui lancer un regard mortel, qu'il choisit d'ignorer.

Le garçon s'arrêta, puis, se tourna vers James pour le dévisager sans le croire. « Tu es un vrai clown, Potter, » dit-il brusquement, avant de repartir à nouveau.

*******

**Le prochain chapitre viendra quand j'aurais assez de review :0p hehe… pis j'avais raison pour le fait que c'etait un auteur qui faisait plusieurs personne… je pense meme ke dans les review du chapitre 5, yen avait…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hihi ! j'avais raison, pis vous aviez pas raison nananiboubou !!! :0P**

**Nagako**: lol je pense que t'aimes pas Amos… James, défiguré? Nah! Je pense pas que l'auteur lui a enlevé sa "beauté" lol! Il a peut être le nez effouerer ou qqch du genre mais rien de plus… c super gentil de me faire 2 review… j'adore les review si ta pas pu remarquer lol !!!!! meme si c juste ecrit 100 fois stp, j'ai adorés que ce soit un LONG review lol !!! tu peut continuer a me faire des longs review ? je sait que je demande sa a tlm, mais tse, sa me derangerais pas que dans ton review tu pense ton temps a insulter ce salop d'Amos, comme tu l'appeles lol !! en passant, ton nom viendrait pas de fushigi yuugi par hasard ?

**Aya **: MERCI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! continue de me reviewer SVP ! SVPSVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SV SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SV SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SV SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SV SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SV SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SV SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SV SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SV SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVPSVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SV SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SV SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP SVP… ton non plus tu pourra pas dire que je te l'ai pas demander poliment !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Remus lupin** : salut nipul sumer. Merci beaucoup.  J'ai aimer recevoir te review, pis comme tu le dis, c un court review mais c un review pareil. Mais tu vois, mois je suis reconnu pour adorer les LONGS review !!!! tu peut pas m'en faire ? sa serait tres tres gentil hihi !

**SeveRogue**: d'accord, j'essayerai de faire  mes traduction le plus vite possible pour avoir de tes precieux long review lol ! mais ta raison… le chantage, sa marche tjrs… huh ! :0P tu veux savoir ? si tu me review pas j'ecrirais pas la suite rapidement ! :0P

**Majandra**** : **Alors toi, tu merites une bonne fessee !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! non, merci sans joke lol ! j'ai exagerer mais j'avais 2 raisons. Un, je pouvais pas accepter qu'une certaine personne super poche aie plus de review que moi, pis deux… je voulais pas ecrire pendant la semaine… lol… j'imagine que c encore toi la personne qui a fausser mes 55 review ?? tu sais, ta pas besoin de changer de nick, 2 review de toi, je les compte bien pour 2 !!!!!!!!!

**Alinoe**** :** merci… tu vois, pour les études… ces temps ci sa va ralentir ma traduction lol !!!!

**Sarah : **merci, je l'envoie bientôt la suite…

**Mikael**** is good : **c koi une BA de la journee ?? (he, en passant, je prend l'habitude de bien ecrire ton nom ? )

**Solla**** : **merci… lol, t bien une des rare personne a croire que je pouvais atteindre 55 review… pour tout t'avouer, je croyais pas ke je reussirais… cetait plus la paresse qu'autre chose… je continue, je continue

**Agadou**: merci, et oui, tlm me le dit, j'y suis aller fort avec mes 55 review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mais moi j'ecrivais assez vite, avoue, pis j'avais pas une seule review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! non mais non mais, c pas trop d'effort ecrire plusieurs review... des long si possible !!!!!!!!!!! lol !!! MOI, je me force le cul pour vous, pis vous, vous vous forcer pas le cul pour moi :0P lol

**Arwen**** Greenleaf : **chere arwen !!!!!!! devine quoi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! certaines personnes t'on depasser pour le record du plus long review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 faudra que t'augmente la quantité, sinon tu sera plus ma revieweuse prefere…. J'avoue qu'avec toi je fais just dire long long review mais… pas grave !!!! lol

**Kouteni**** : **Je crois pas que James vas rester longtemps à l'hôpital… il est déjà parti, lol ! t'as raison, pour Londubat… je suis pas trop bonne dans ces truc la…

**Sphax6 : **merci…. Clap clap clap pour toi aussi ( de me reviewer, en passant lol)

**Yogane**** : **j'attends la suite de tes review avec impatience too !

**Lunarde**** : **Non, YA PAS DE SUITE !! J'ai decider de laisser l'histoire finir comme ca, patapouf !!!! lol

**Ccilia**** : **la suite viendra quand je crois qui aura assez de review

**Anne : **Yo !merci… et oui, je mets bientôt la suite

**Buffy**** : **merci bcp….

**Miaka**** : **FUSHIGI YUUGI !! je crois… avec NAGAKO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Spider-man**** : **maintenant que tu m'en parles, je me demandes si c une histoire ki en vaut la peine, lol… je continue l'histoire

**Legolas**** : **hey lis la pas en anglais !!! je veux pas que tu t'apercois que c 100 fois meilleur qu'en francais !! pis maintenant que je t'ai dit sa tu va aller la lire ein ?? non non non !!! stp !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Naomie**** : **salut… c koi que tu dis ? je comprend pas ?? ta ecrit : rep pas un review ou a fin d un de tes chapitre stp

Scuse lol… sa m'intrigue !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Pomfresh**** : **merci. Je crois bien que oui, pcq l'histoire n'est meme pas encore fini.


	7. Loin de toi, impossible!

Je M'EXCUSE tlm, sa l'a vraiment pris bcp de temp, DÉSOLÉE!!! J'étais full paresseuse la premiere semaine fac sa me tentait pas d'écrire, pis après, la semaine de noel, je suis partie en voyage !!! dsl dsl dsl !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapitre 7: Loin de toi… impossible**

Une semaine et demie avait passée, et les Gryffondors avaient récemment battu les Serpentards 180 à 30. James avait observé les pratiques de Quidditch, tandis que Gregory Spinnet avait prit possession de sa position de poursuiveur et que Sirius était devenu temporairement le capitaine. Il commençait à s'entraîner de nouveau, mais ne pouvait s'adapter à jouer dans l'équipe avant la prochaine saison de Quidditch.

James recommençait tout aussi bien à regagner son air malfaisant. Il se remettait à réviser ses habiletés en transfiguration pour pouvoir rejoindre à nouveau ses amis dans les transformations en loup-garou de Remus, et d'autant, il trouvait très amusant de jouer des sorts envers les Serpentards. Lors d'un déjeuner, Rogue marchait à travers le Grand Hall avec sa nouvelle peau rosée, provoquant les rires bruyants à travers la salle. Rogue hurlait de mortelles insultes en direction de James, qui ne pouvait que rire et le taquiner. Tout était parfait, au plus grand bonheur des maraudeurs.

James avait oublié la rousse dont il était initialement curieux à propos il s'amusait trop bien. Les filles rampaient à ses pieds, le Quidditch l'occupait, et tout ce dont il pensait était ses tours. C'était de bonnes nouvelles pour les filles qui vénéraient James. Le plaisir se transmettait à la perfection à travers les vestibules.

Il semblait que James Potter avait oublié Lily Evans après tout.

*** 

« Shery! ScallyBog, » suggéra Sirius. « Ou Mabel Franklin. Et Nora Hegborn a le plus grand béguin pour toi. »

James sourit d'un air dégagé. « Nah, je pourrais faire mieux, » dit-il, nonchalant, observant attentivement une quatrième de Serdaigle assise à la bibliothèque et s'amusant à la faire rougir. Satisfait que son charme succédait partout où il allait, James échappa un rire sous sa cape d'un air suffisant et continua à lire _Le Quidditch à travers les ages._

« Eew, arrête de draguer, James, tu me dégoûte, » blagua Sirius, crispant son visage en grimaçant.

« Oh, regarde qui parle, » ajouta James innocemment. « Je ne flirtais pas, Black, je n'ai même pas _bougé._ Je l'ai simplement regardée. Elle est mignonne. »

« Lily t'aurais giflé, » murmura Peter distraitement, griffonnant des notes sur son parchemin.

«Quoi? »

«Huh – rien… » Peter paraissait troublé.

«Non, je t'ai entendu mentionner le nom de quelqu'un,» insista James.

« James… » Remus le regarda autoritairement.

«D'accord, d'accord, » James sourit en satisfaction quand un groupe de filles qui entra à travers la bibliothèque se mit à rire bêtement hors d'elle à leur vue. « Est-ce juste moi ou n'y a-t-il aucune fille à Poudlard qui peut nous résister? »

Sirius lâcha un sourire narquois. «Oh, il y en a une.»

« Impossible. » James se leva, dévisageant son meilleur ami de ses yeux écarquillés (si tu lit sa, isabelle, tu vas etre impressionnée !)

« Pour quelqu'un qui a perdu la mémoire, tu es plutôt naïf, » marmonna Peter.

James se renfrogna. « Eh, bien. Qui est cette admirable fille qui peut résister à nos charmes ? »

« Puis-je y ajouter un mot ? » s'introduit Remus poliment. « La seule chose que tu n'as jamais perdu, Cornedrue, c'est ta confiance. Et apparemment le manque de modestie… »

« Qui  est-elle ? » insista James, devenant impatient. « Est-elle un de ces affreuses vieilles sorcières qui… »

« Affreuse? » Sirius s'étouffa de rire. « Regarde simplement à la porte et dis-moi si elle est affreuse. »

La tête de James se leva brusquement, et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. C'était la fille qu'il avait rencontrée devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame lorsqu'il revenait de l'infirmerie. Il avait oublié comme elle était belle. _Je voulais en savoir plus à propos d'elle… et j'ai oublié._

« A-t-elle un petit ami? » demanda James, ses yeux la suivant du regard tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le fond de la librairie, accompagnée d'une japonaise qu'il se souvenait nommée Namie.

« Enchanté, déjà? » questionna Sirius, son sourire s'agrandissant.

James se jeta brusquement hors de sa transe et regarda Sirius indigné. « Elle est vraiment belle. Lily Evans, n'est-ce pas? »

« Une de nos amis les plus proches, » dit Remus en un soupir.

« Vraiment? Alors pourquoi la vois-je rarement aux alentours? »

Remus et Sirius paraissaient légèrement mal à l'aise. « Uh, bien. Les choses changent. » Sirius tenta de changer de sujet. « En tout cas, à propos de Quidditch - »

« Salut, les gars! » Namie plongea au siège vide à côté de Remus. «Alors que faites-vous ici ? »

« Hey Nam, » s'écria Sirius, enjoué. «Comment vas-tu? Bien? »

« Jamais mieux, » répondit Namie avec un sourire. « William Alstor vient de me demander de sortir avec lui, ce mignon Serdaigle. »

James cru voir les yeux de Sirius s'assombrir un bref moment, mais il n'eu pas un simple battement de cil. James se dit qu'il avait sûrement tout imaginé.

« Où est Lily? » s'informa Remus.

« Ici, » vint une voix. James leva ses yeux, et sentit ses joues surchauffer. _Qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec moi?_ pensa-t-il, confus.

Elle s'assit à l'opposé de lui, ses cheveux roux chutés au dessus d'une épaule. _Elle est incroyablement belle, _pensa James, la dévisageant en émoi. Elle parlait à ce moment, mais James ne pouvais se mettre à l'écoute. Il était occupé à prendre note des ses traits.

« …James? _James?_ »

Sirius le regardait, amusé, et les autres l'observait, confus. « Huh? Désolé, j'étais dans la lune, » dit James, leur souriant nerveusement.

« Comme on le disait, » commença Sirius, souriant sciemment en direction de James, « qui pense que Lily devrait choisir un nouveau petit ami? Considérant qu'elle vient de laisser tomber Ray Chang, ce populaire Serdaigle préfet… »

« Ray Chang est intéressé à toi? » Demanda James vis-à-vis Lily.

Lily le regarda rapidement et rougit légèrement. « Um… bien… assez. Il vient juste de me le dire. J'y pense toujours, cependant. Après Amos-» elle sourit faiblement. « Bien, c'est plus dur de sortir avec quelqu'un maintenant.» 

« Tu pourrais sortir avec moi, » dit James sans réfléchir.

Tout le monde à la table le dévisagea. La mâchoire de Namie tombait légèrement, de choc.

Lily cligna des yeux. « Je ne pense pas, » répliqua-t-elle, ses yeux pétillant légèrement.

« Pourquoi pas? » continua James, se penchant au-dessus la table et la regardant d'un sourire malfaisant. « Juste toi et moi, Lily, sur un pique-nique romantique… »

Remus et Sirius éclatèrent de rire. Madame Pince leur lança un regard d'avertissement, et ils se turent. 

« James, tu es fou, » lâcha Lily, amusée. « Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi. Ton fan club de Poustouffles est suffisant. Je les ai vu te poursuivre hier. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Je dois partir. J'ai quelques devoirs à faire. Et James, il y a une rencontre de préfet cet après-midi à la salle commune. Je t'y verrais ? »

James se leva. « Je te raccompagne.»

Peter émit un son étouffé.

Lily semblait énervée. « C'est correct, je peux -»

« Si tu ne me laisse pas te raccompagner, bien, du moins, sors avec moi, » supplia James, la regardant de ses yeux de chiots.

Lily le regarda une autre fois, muette. « Je… je ne pense pas, » murmura-t-elle doucement. « Je dois y aller. »

Le groupe observa James poursuivre Lily, la suppliant de sortir avec lui. Une porte en vitre se referma, ils ne purent entendre rien de la situation, mais ce qui se passait en dehors était clair. Lily et James argumentaient. James paraissait extrêmement amusé à ses évidentes rejections vis-à-vis ses propositions.

« J'ai le sentiment -» commença Namie nerveusement.

_SLAP__._

« Que ça va se produire, » finit-elle, souriante.

Ensuite, James revint derrière la porte, frottant sa joue douloureusement les traces de doigts marqués par Lily devenaient visibles. Sirius essayaient de garder une expression calme quand celui-ci s'assit, paraissant découragé.

« Impression ruinée, huh ? » dit-il, s'empêchant de rire.

À leur surprise, James sourit. « Son impression est ruinée ? » répéta-t-il. « Dieu, Sirius, elle est _ravissante. _As-tu déjà vu une fille avec autant de fougue ? Ces cheveux roux, et ses yeux… elle est absolument _magnifique…_ »

La mâchoire de Namie glissa à nouveau, et l'expression rieuse de Sirius s'effaça. Peter et Remus apparurent sévères, tout d'un coup.

_FLASHBACK              _

_Lily semblait furieuse. « Je ne sortirais pas avec toi, James Harold Potter, alors abandonne, enfin!» _

_James ne fit que lui sourire, rêveusement. « Oh, allez maintenant, Lily… »_

SLAP.

_Sirius pouvait durement contrôler son rire tandis que Lily virait furieuse. « Cela a ruinée son impression de mignonne, gentille image, n'est ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-il, s'étouffant._

_James frottait sa joue, souriant stupidement. « Sirius, elle est ravissante. As-tu déjà vu une ville aussi spontanée ? Ses yeux... elle est absolument magnifique...»_

_Remus sourit. « Tu es seulement en troisième année, James, » souffla-t-il silencieusement. « Quatre autres années pour la gagner. Bonne chance quand même… tu en auras besoin. »_

_FLASHBACK__________

James ne remarqua pas les quatre autres perdus dans leur réminiscence de ce qui c'était produit trois années auparavant. Il était toujours enfermé dans son monde de rêve, frottant inconsciemment sa joue et se souriant à lui-même.

« Crois-tu…?» demanda doucement Namie.

Sirius acquiesça sévèrement. « On doit arrêter ça, » marmonna-t-il.

«Comment? » gloussa Peter, surveillant James du regard pour être certain qu'il était toujours distrait.

« Marjorie Maplewood, » lança rapidement Sirius, notant la jolie sixième année à travers la librairie.

« Tu blagues, » dit Remus catégoriquement.

«Hey, James, » s'écria Sirius, alors que James s'évada de sa rêvasserie. « J'ai quelqu'un à te faire rencontrer. »

James semblait confus lorsque Sirius le poussa vers le coin où les filles Poustouffles étaient installées. Elles se mirent à couiner à la vue de James et de Sirius qui saluait flirteusement.

« Hey Marjorie, » dit Sirius joyeusement, à la blonde enjouée. « James te trouve attirante. Tu veux sortir avec lui?» 

James s'étouffa et crachota. « Q-Quoi ? Sirius, j'ai dit que je-»

«Oui, évidemment, Jamsie-poo, » répondit Marjorie d'un ton sucré.

James paraissait positivement furieux.

«Il te retrouvera en dehors de la salle commune des préfets à 8 heures, » ajouta Sirius. « Salut, les filles. »

Quand ils virèrent loin des Poustouffles hystériques (qui poussaient des cris aigus, envieux de Marjorie), James lança un regard furieux vers Sirius. « Tu sais que j'aime Lily, » il grogna, fulminant. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Je ne veux pas une autre Poustouffle pour pelotonner! Je veux connaître Lily !» 

«Marjorie t'aime bien, James. Allez, ce n'est pas grand-chose… »

James lança ses mains vers le haut. « Tu es fou ! » avec cela, il s'emporta hors de la bibliothèque.

«Ça s'est bien passé, » dis Namie avec une ironie désabusée. 

« C'est pour son propre bien, » coupa Sirius, les conduisant dehors de la librairie. « Il ne peut pas retomber en amour avec Lily encore – elle le blessera ! »

Remus tapota son dos. «Promets-moi que tu n'interféras pas de nouveau,» il dit doucement. «Parfois, c'est meilleur pour la nature de prendre son cours. » 

***

La rencontre des préfets cet après-midi s'était terminée, et Lily se précipita en dehors du portrait avant qu'aucun de ses co-préfets admirateurs ne puissent l'harceler. Comme jamais, ce ne fut long avant qu'elle entende quelqu'un l'appeler. 

« Lily! Hey, attend! »

Lily se tourna vers la voix. C'était James qui tentait de la rattraper. « Hey, » commença-t-elle, surprise. « Je croyais que tu avais sauté une rencontre. »

«Moi? Nah. J'étais à l'arrière.» James lui adressa un sourire désarmant. «Alors, comment ça va? »

«Très bien, » Lily observa sa joue, souriant coupablement. « Désolé de t'avoir giflé, c'était une mauvaise idée de ma part… »

« Tu pourrais mieux l'embrasser, » suggesta James innocemment. 

Lily roula ses yeux et accéléra le pas.

« Oh, allez, Lily, sors juste avec moi, » supplia James. « Une sortie ne te fera pas de mal. Je serais un vrai gentleman, je ne te pousserais pas en bas du lac, je te dirais que tu es belle toutes les deux secondes… »

« Jamais, » répliqua Lily.

« Pourquoi ? »

Lily sourit et fit signe à une fille qui s'empressait vers eux.

Les yeux de James s'élargirent quand Marjorie se lança dans ses bras. «Oh Jamsie!» soupira-t-elle, l'embrassant répétitivement. «Tu m'as manqué, mon amour! Quand va-t-on se marier?»

«Quoi ?» cracha James. «Je n'ai jamais rien dit à propos – Lily, _hey_! Attends moi !»

Lily s'éloignait, s'étouffant de rire. «Oh James, passe une belle journée, » appela-t-elle, faisant un signe de tête dans l'amusement.

« Lily, _pourquoi _? » lui demanda-t-il, désespérément d'échapper des griffes de Marjorie.

Lily s'étouffa simplement, et retourna à la salle commune. James ne put l'appeler de nouveau, car Marjorie avait planté ses lèvres sur les sienness.

*******

hehe !! deviner ce ke je vais vous demander ??? **plein**** plein plein** de REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

**LONG **si possible!!! Pis vous savez surement que **plus **ya de review, plus j'ecris vite huh ? **pis**** que PERSONNE ose aller la lire en ANGLAIS !! CAPITCH ? lol… pis hey, on s'approche de la centaine de review !!! devinez jen veut combien au moins ?**

**Fran_fran**** :** merci bcp !!!!! mais l'histoire viens de rinoa, moi, je fais rien que la traduire.

**Agadou**** : **ouais amos c un esti de chien sale ( t qc ein ?)… mais je pense pas ke lily sa lui tentait de rester avec lui.. je veux dire, a disait ka l'aimait pis toute, par principe ou de koi, mais on voit kand meme ka commence a s'attacher plus à James que lui. Normal, james c le meilleur wouhou !

**Nagako**** : **des mangas…. j'en lis un peu.. mais c plus pour apprendre a dessiner, pcq j'ai vraiment PAS de talent pis les dessins manga c tellement bo… je lis juste ranma pis fushigi yuugi… ben fushigi yuugi, je commence… tu peut me dire le meilleure livre ke ta lue dans la collection ? pcq j'aimerais les lire toute de suite… anyyway… comment sa ke tu dit qu'amos est encore innocent ?? y s'est fait flusher par lily non ? c SA ki compte… parfait pour le tit salop hehe… lol… l'amour rend con ?... oui james retrouve la memoire bientôt… je te dirais pas kand… c un secret :0P … faudra que tu continue de lire si tu veut connaître la suite !!! James ?? bo visage ?? ta vu le film harry potter 1 ?? dans le miroir ??? BEURK !!!!!! mais tu vois, j'ai decider de l'imaginer autrement… j'ai pas hate de voir sirius pis remus dans les film… y vont ressembler a koi ? des vieux bœuf tout crouter ?? lol… une vie sans l'amour ce n'est pas une vie!" et "l'amoursans la confiance est-ce de l'amour?"… c dans kel film sa… je m'en souviens pu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sa me rappelle qqch par exemple… ouais, t tres tres douee pour les resume ! sauf ke je crois pas que les maraudeurs sont vraiment triste… james c tjrs le meme… blablabla… pis le review ke t supposer aller me faire plus tard… ou lala, j'ai attendu LONGTEMPS tu pense tu ?

**Aya :** ta raison pour lily ?? pk a sort pas avec james ??? amos a toute les defaut, james toute les qualite… je comprend vraiment pas moi non plus maintenant ke t'en parle….ah, les complication, sa forme la vie ( je fais scientifique a cause de cte frase ein ?)

**Pomfresh**** : **JE SAIS T KI !!!!!! aha !! sa ma trotter dans la tete longtemp !!! t l'infirmiere dans HARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY POTTTTTTTTTTER !! c sa ? c sa ?? ein ein ?? je fais durer le suspense ?? je te rappelle ke je traduis l'histoire lol

**Stephie**** potter : **merci bcp… d'accord je continue l'histoire… continue de me reviewer, d'accord ?

**Ga-L**** : **merci… ouais, cette histoire est super cool… est meme pas fini fac je me languis de la suite avec… j'espere ke rinoa ecrira plus vite !!! t'imagine, a l'ecrit au plus vite c a toute les mois !!!!!!!

**Arwen**** Greenleaf : **ouais ouais, des raisons, des raisons lol !!! je te suis pour la review, tite voyante ( du futur lol)… hey, en passant, chu fine ein ? j'ai laisser un review ds ton histoire… mais je dois t'avouer qqch.. j'ai pas vraiment lu l'histoire lol… c pas kest poche, pas du tout !! pas du tout pas du tout !! hehe… c ke j'aime pas les histoire ki explique la mort de lily pis james…. Brrrrrrrrr…. Sa me donne des frissons, tu vois… mais jai passer a travers les mots pis les mots yetaient chouette par exemple lol !! non, pour de vrai !!!! j'espere pour toi ke t pas aller lire l'histoire en anglais pcq…. Couic… ou ben je t'aime puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu :0(

**Lily : **merci !! toi aussi tu l'est pcq tu m'as reviewer, tite lily ! c CHOUETTE !! 3 mots : C GENIAL !

**Solla**** : **merci bcp !! tu sais, a ton premier review, j'etais CERTAINE ke t'etais une personne inventee.. je veut dire, tse ke qqun avait utiliser ton nom pour atteindre 20 review ou de koi.. en tk, je me comprend…

**Ayla**** : **merci bcp !!!! combien de chapitre ?? je ne sait pas vraiment, pcq l'auteure elle-même n'as pas fini son histoire…

**Flufy**** : **merci !!! lol !!! d'accord, p-t que pour le chantage, sa marche pas… mais tu peut continuer a me reviewer ?? c pas grave si tu commente l'histoire, sa me derange pas… tant ke c looooooooooooooooooooooong…. J'adoooooooooooooore ! clique une fois flufy, une fois ! lol !!!! tu ma donner des fausse joie disons.. je pensait ke javais recu 3 review en moins d'une minute… jetais surprise… pis j'ai commencer a me surestimer lol !

**Kouteni**** : **non, james est tjrs le meme james !!!!!! pis yaime encore lily !!! l'histoire reprend son cours… c pas si triste non ??? james regagnera bientôt sa memoire, t'inquiete pas !

**Alinoe**** : **lol… t pas vraiment la seule ki insulte a mort amos dans les review… c pas nouveau lol… COOL !!! je t'adore pour le simple fait ke tu connais pas l'anglais !! CHOUETTE !

**Sphax6 : **merci bcp, mais l'histoire, c pas moi ki l'a ecrit… je repete sa a tlm, mais je me sens coupable de prendre toute le merite lol… je la traduit !!!!!

**Ccilia**** : **lis pas en anglais, merci… lol… pis merci aussi, pcq sa fait longtemp ke jai pas recu un signed review… c con mais c sa lol ! j'ai pas bcp de lettre en bleu dans mes review lol

**Naomie**** :**merci bcp… review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review… d'accord?? Lol

**Buffy: **BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER !! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHHAA!!! Le prochain s'en vient bientot… j'espere!(sa depend de vous)

**Anne : **je mets le prochain chapitre des ke je peut, cherie…. Tout depend de.. TOI !... l'unique… the one… c pas drole, mais je commence a etre fatiguer lol….

**Linalyna****: **d'accord jet e donne la suite bientot… mais c pas gratis : review!

**Isawa****: **non je suis super contente de mes review… anglais… brrrrr… vas PAS la lire… stp stp pis tu restera parmi mes nounours cheris… raison de plus pour t'en aller ein ?? non non !!! sttttttttttttp !! je ne sait pas l'histoire a combien de chapitre, pis chu vraiment dsl de te dire ke rinoa a pas finit d'ecrire l'histoire… imagine toi comment j'attend longtemp pour ka l'ecrive… vraiment, vraiment, longtemp je te dis ! pis la prochaine fois ke tu fais un review, arrete toi pas… continue jusqua boooooooooooooooooooout… j'adooooooooooore les long review…

**The_Wise**** : **Merci… continue de reviewer :0)

**Alexis magis : **merci bcp !!!!! l'une des meilleures histoires ?? wowowwoowowowwoowoww lol !! je suis full honoree… moi, bixxxou, je traduis l'une des meilleures histoires… c chouette !!! hehe !!! en passant, la prochaine fois que tu m'ecris, clique le petit bouton submit review go !!! sa me donne plus de review comme sa lol ! je te dirais juste bonne annee pcq noel, c passer !!!!

**Tlm****, dsl pour les faute d'ortographe, mais je me force moin a la fin, pcq apres s'etre forcer a BIEN ecrire… ben moi je suis tannee de l'esti de grammaire… saaaaaaaaaaaalut… pis booooooooooone annee tlm !!!!!**

**JE VOUS AIME !!! (wouah, les gros mots)**


	8. Dans ton étreinte

J'ai fait tous mes effort pour le udapter pour la nouvelle anne mais sa l'a pas marcher…. Je sait pas, le site rushait trop… sa marchait pas…rrrrrrrr…. Bon… pis le 2 janvier MATIN savait pas l'air de marcher non pu… presque juste la page de fanfiction.net marchais!!!!... j'arrivait pas a faire login… criss se site la rush vraiment trop!!! Bon… c sa toute l'aventure…  

**Chapitre 8: Dans ton étreinte**

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi, Cornedrue? » demanda Sirius, plus tard cette nuit. James avait plongé son visage à travers les couvertures, ses cheveux plus ébouriffés qu'à l'habitude.

« Il rêve de Marjorie, c'est ça, » taquina Peter.

James se roula vers eux et fixa Sirius et Peter d'une manière significative. « Je ne suis pas en train de rêver à propos de Marjorie. »

« Alors qui peut cela être? » questionna Sirius.

James sourit subitement. « Lily Evans. Elle est vraiment belle, ne penses-tu pas? »

Remus rit. « Il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais… » Murmura-t-il.

«Ce n'est pas juste l'apparence, non plus, » continua James. « Chaque fois que je la vois j'obtiens ce familier, réchauffant sentiment que je ne peux expliquer. Crois-tu que je suis en amour avec elle ? »

Sirius marchait vers son lit et trébucha sur une chaise quand James dévala ces mots. « OWW ! » hurla Sirius, heurtant son coude sur la table et inquiétant l'entière rangée de livres. 

« Patmol, ça va ? » se renseigna Remus, aidant Sirius à se relever. Sirius maudit sous son souffle et s'assit sur son lit, frottant vigoureusement son coude.

« Crois-tu ? » répéta James comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Crois-_tu _que tu y vas un peu trop vite ? » grommela Sirius. « Tu viens de la rencontrer ! Comment quelqu'un peut aimer une personne qu'il vient à peine de rencontrer ? »

« Je ne sens pas comme si je venais de la rencontrer, » confia James, souriant de travers. « C'est comme si je la connaissais depuis milles vies… parlant de ça, étais-je en amour avec elle avant mon accident ? »

Peter décida de quitter la conversation pendant qu'il en avait encore le temps et se camoufla sous ses couvertures.

« Um... er… » Sirius regarda Remus pour de l'aide.

« Non… Oui… bien… » Remus devenait rouge.

« Tu es nul pour mentir, » Sirius réprimanda Remus, paraissant mal à l'aise quand James se leva.

« Tu veux dire… je l'étais ? » demanda lentement James.

« Bien… um, ouais, je suppose, d'une manière, un béguin-pas-vraiment-mais-un-truc-du genre-elle est-mignonne… » Sirius sourit nerveusement à son meilleur ami.

James se laissa tomber sur son lit et zieuta le haut le baldaquin au-dessus de lui, apparaissant perdu dans ses pensés. Il parla soudainement, surprenant les deux autres garçons.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu mis avec Marjorie, Sirius? »

Sirius soupira en défaite. «Pour que tu ne rêve pas de Lily,» répondit-il.

« Elle me détestait, n'est-ce pas? » continua tranquillement James.

Remus leva son regard en surprise. « Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Cornedrue? »

James sourit. « Même si vous m'avez menti et dit que je n'étais pas en amour avec elle avant, je l'aurais su, » certifia-t-il, pointant un cadre de photo à côté du lit de Remus.

C'était une image où les maraudeurs ainsi que Namie et Lily ce dernier Noël, avaient eu une bataille de boules de neige sur le sol. Photo James était en train de poursuivre Lily, une boule de neige à la main, et l'attrapant finalement, il écrasa la neige sur son dos. Photo Lily le poursuivait à présent avec sa propre boule de neige, simplement pour être prise par surprise quand James se retourna soudainement et la fit tournoyer dans ses bras, se penchant pour l'embrasser.

« Tu étais follement amoureux d'elle, » admit Sirius à contrecoeur. 

Ils observèrent quand Photo Lily rompit le baiser et gifla fortement James. Photo James glissa sur le sol, et Lily donna des coups de pied dans la neige qui voltigeait violemment sur lui.

« Et elle te détestait comme l'impossible, » ajouta Remus avec lassitude.

James sourit en satisfaction à la confession de ses amis et retomba sur son lit. Sirius l'épia, confus. « Es-tu furieux contre nous de t'avoir garder ça ? » laissa-t-il échapper. « Tu n'es pas en amour avec Lily maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bonne nuit, vous deux, » était la réponse de James.

***

«Il s'en vient, » chuchota Namie le lendemain. Les trois filles étaient dans le Grand Hall, fixant attentivement Ray Chang qui s'en venait vers leur table. Lily observait son bol de céréales, incertaine de ce qui allait se passer. _Devrais-je? _Se demanda-t-elle.

«Lily? » dit Ray, la frappant brusquement vers la réalité. « Je peux avoir un mot avec toi? »

« Um… bien sûr. » Lily sourit nerveusement vers Namie et Rashel, qui étaient silencieusement en train d'applaudir et agiter leurs pompons victorieusement.

Ils se dirigèrent hors du Grand Hall et Ray se reposa, regardant Lily d'une façon admirable. Lily rougit légèrement et éclaira sa gorge. « Ray ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose?»

« Oh, c'est vrai. » Ray revint à la raison. «Je me demandais si… um… bien… »

Pour une étrange raison, Lily pensait à James quand elle observait Ray bégayer. Elle sourit légèrement – James ne bégayait jamais en sa présence, comme la plupart des garçons le faisaient. Et il oserait lui demander de sortir avec lui devant tout le monde même s'il savait qu'il allait faire face à un réjection – pas vraiment comme Ray.

« - sortir – dehors… Dimanche – » marmottait Ray, rougissant.

« Quoi ? » Lily se raidit, se secouant hors des pensées à propos de James.

« Um, voudrais-tu… pas que tu es obligée, évidemment… sortir avec moi… » Balbutia Ray de nouveau, lorsque les yeux verts de Lily rencontrèrent les noirs des siens.

« Oh. D'accord,» répondit Lily. 

«C'est super!" Ray paraissait si soulagé que Lily dû étouffer un pouffement de rire. « Je te verrais dimanche, alors? »

Lily acquiesça. Ray sourit et courut vers le hall, aucun doute pour raconter à ses amis Serdaigles ainsi que n'importe quelle autre personne qui écouterait le fait qu'il sortait avec Lily Evans. Lily savait que Namie et Rashel l'attendait, cependant elle sentait le besoin de retourner à la salle commune, incapable de rassembler un peu d'enthousiasme. 

Elle prononça le mot de passe et entra derrière le portrait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil parmi les énormes fenêtres et réalisa que l'hiver était arrivé, et que la neige était probablement sur son chemin. Lily soupira intérieurement et se tourna, pour rencontrer une paire de yeux bruns chocolat inquisiteurs.

« Argh ! » Lily, si au dépourvu du fait de James se faufilant derrière elle, tomba sur le canapé velouté, son cœur battant à toute allure. James éclata de rire quand il vit l'énervement qui régnait à travers la rousse et lui offrit sa main. Lily la prit, et se leva, plutôt tremblante.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'arriver derrière moi d'une telle façon ?» cria à mi-voix Lily, le fusillant du regard.

James sourit mystérieusement. «Je décorais la salle commune.» 

« Pour quoi… » Lily nota que l'entière salle commune était à moitié ornés de guis flottants et de banderoles de Noël. _C'est vrai,_ réalisa Lily. _Nous, les préfets sommes supposés de…_ Elle regarda penaudement James. « Désolé, tu as fait presque tout le travail, » dit-elle. « J'ai en quelque sorte oublié. »

James haussa les épaules et baissa la tête pour lui sourire. « C'est correct, Lily. » Ensuite, sans prévenir, il se pencha et l'embrassa gentiment sur les lèvres. Pour un moment, Lily cru presque qu'il était le même James Potter qu'elle détestait, le même James Potter qui l'aimait follement…

James détacha ses lèvres des siennes, leurs nez se touchant toujours. Une lueur espiègle apparut dans ses yeux au moment que ses yeux parcoururent les siens. « Tradition, » dit-il joyeusement, se relevant et pointant le gui qui flottait au-dessus d'eux.

« Oh, » dit doucement Lily, une rougeur brillant sur ses joues. Elle regarda autour de la sale commune et sourit. «Tu as fait un bon boulot. » 

James fit un signe de tête, dévisageant Lily de ses yeux bruns. Lily rencontra son regard et rit. « James, ne me regarde pas comme ça.» 

« Comme quoi? » demanda James, inclinant la tête, une allusion de malice dans son sourire.

« Comme si…» vacilla Lily quand ses yeux observèrent ses lèvres durant un moment. Elle rougit gravement et rencontra ses yeux, encore.

James entoura ses bras avec désinvolture autour de sa taille. «Comme si… » Il semblait pensif. «Je suis en amour avec toi? »

Ses mots firent Lily réagir durement. Elle brisa son étreinte, le fixant, étonnée. « Quoi ? » gloussa-t-elle, reculant. 

« Tu ne peux pas me le cacher pour toujours, Lily, » continua James calmement, enchantant un gui, le faisant flotter près du foyer. « Je le sais déjà. Sirius m'a raconté. »

« Il t'a raconté quoi? » sonda Lily, serrant se points pour éviter de trembler.

« Pourquoi je me sens comme ça, » répondit James avec un léger sourire. « Pourquoi je deviens fou quand je te vois. Pourquoi je me sens si attiré vers toi même sans aucune raison. Parce que j'étais en amour avec toi. » Il souleva ses yeux pour croiser les siens. « Es-ce pourquoi tu ne sortiras pas avec moi ? Parce que tu me déteste ?» 

« James, tu ne comprends pas, » bégaya Lily. « Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne pouvais pas sortir avec toi parce que j'avais un petit ami. »

« Mais maintenant non, » répliqua James doucement. « Qu'est-ce qui te retient? »

« James, ton accident – c'est… c'est ma faute. » Lily sentit les larmes remplir ses yeux quand elle confessa finalement ce qu'elle avait gardé à l'intérieur aussi longtemps. 

« Quoi? Comment ça peut être ta faute? Tu ne joues pas au Quidditch, » protesta James.

« Tu ne comprends pas, James. Le point est, si on sors ensemble et si tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé, tu me détesteras – et tu te détestera de m'avoir aimé. Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi parce que tu vas le regretter. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses cette erreur. » Les larmes coulaient à présent, et Lily les essuya de ses yeux impatiemment. « C'était tout de ma faute. »

« Lily… » James attrapa prise de son bras et la força à le regarder. « Écoute moi, qu'importe ce qui s'est passé, c'est fini. Je ne te blâmerais pas. » 

Lily sourit légèrement, ses yeux débordant de larmes. « James, ne laisse pas tes sentiments s'interposer, d'accord? »

« Je ne suis _pas _en train de laisser mes sentiments s'interposer ! » James s'arrêta. «Bien, peut être un peu, mais – » Il fendit un sourire que Lily ne manqua pas. «Je peux te serrer? S'il te plaît?» 

Lily vira écarlate à ses mots, mais James n'attendit même pas pour une réponse. Il l'enlaça fermement, et immédiatement, tout semblait à sa place. Son parfum, son toucher… Même la façon dont ils s'assemblaient était familière. 

« James…» Lily se libéra de son étreinte, « Je sors avec Ray Chang.»

« Qui? » James rivait ses yeux dans ceux de Lily, fasciné par sa brillance vert émeraude. 

« J'ai dit, » Lily parla un peu plus fort, « Je sors avec Ray Chang. Ray, un Serdaigle. » 

James la regarda et se renfrogna légèrement. « Pourquoi? »

« Parce qu'il me l'a demandé, » admit Lily, reculant hors de sa prise. « Je dois aller à mon cours d'arithmancie. Je te verrais plus tard…» 

« Lily. » James saisit sa main avant qu'elle ne puisse se diriger vers les dortoirs, « Je sais que tu te sens coupable pour qu'importe ce qui s'est passé avec moi, mais quand je me souviendrais, et que je ne te blâmerais pas pour ça… sortiras-tu avec moi? »

Lily le toisa en une légère confusion, et inclina sa tête lentement. « D'accord, » elle accepta, mordant sa lèvre. « Mais James, c'était ma faute, tu sais.»

James la regarda disparaître derrière la porte, et il sourit. 

***

Noël s'approchait rapidement durant le mois de décembre. James vit souvent Lily et Ray se promener ensemble, main dans la main à travers les couloirs, et il se sentait légèrement déçu que Lily passait peu de temps avec leur bande. Toujours, il ressentait des sentiments de plus en plus fort pour elle tous les jours – cela lui faisait mal qu'il était incapable de la serrer quand son désir pour elle était trop grand.

« Je ne crois pas ce type. » s'exclama Sirius l'autre jour, à Remus, quand ils observaient tout deux James gazouiller son regard vers Lily de loin. « Il a été frappé par un cognard et il oublie ses propres meilleurs amis, et de toutes les choses qu'il choisit de se rappeler, c'est son obsession avec Lily, la _seule chose _qu'on espère tous qu'il oublie. Il n'y aucune justice dans ce monde.

Remus, évidemment, savait que Sirius parlait de cette situation dans l'amusement, et rit avec Peter.

Majorie était toujours persuadée que James était follement en amour avec elle, et prenait ses évasions sur la lune comme indications qu'il rêvait d'elle. Bien sûr, elle n'avait aucune idée qu'il occupait ses pensées de Lily; nul ne le savait, ni Lily elle-même, comme elle se tenait avait les Serdaigles. Seuls les maraudeurs le savaient.

«Qui reste pour Noël? » demanda Namie alors qu'elle s'arrêta au tableau où une liste d'étudiants restant à Poudlard pour Noël était cloué.

« À la maison pour Noël, chéri! » enchaîna Sirius, souriant. « Mes parents m'emmène en Australie. Je ne peux pas manquer ça. »

« Je m'en vais chez moi aussi, » répondit Rashel. « Toi, Peter? »

« Remus m'a invité avec James pour les vacances, » grinça Peter.

« On va à cette place en ruine, » ajouta James, souriant.

« Presque personne reste pour Noël, » déclara Namie, examinant la liste. « Seulement Frank Londubat et Kerry Handle de Gryffondor reste ici pour les congés - »

Lily s'avança sur la pointe des pieds et saisit la plume qui flottait. « Je reste aussi, » dit elle rapidement, griffonnant son nom sur le parchemin.

« Quoi? Pourquoi? » Demanda Rashel, qui dévisageait Lily en surprise.

« Bien, Pétunia m'a envoyer un hibou et m'a dit de rester, » admit Lily, tournant légèrement rouge. « Apparemment… bien… elle veut un peu de moment privé avec son petit ami… »

« Ta sœur ? » James regarda Lily, qui semblait extrêmement fatigué à ce moment.

« Maman et papa s'en vont en Écosse pour visiter Grand-maman, alors il n'y a aucune point pour moi de retourner de toute façon, » marmonna Lily avec un faible sourire. Elle haussa les épaules. « Oubliez ça. »

Comme ils scrutèrent Lily se diriger vers Ray et ses amis, ils se regardèrent entre eux d'un air coupable. « On dirait qu'elle va avoir un long Noël toute seule, » dit enfin Remus silencieusement.

***

Poudlard était complètement paré de décorations de noël, rendant l'endroit encore plus grandiose qu'à la normale. Lily contemplait la neige à partir de la fenêtre de la salle commune, pensant à Ray et comme ils s'entendaient bien ensemble. Dans une façon, cela ennuyait Lily qu'ils s'entendaient _trop _bien. Il était attentif à ses besoins, plaisant et plein d'égards envers elle.

_Oh, je n'ai pas dit ça, _pensa Lily avec un soupir, _ça devient un peu lassant._

Ray était sans aucun doute une personne qui embrassait bien, mais chaque fois qu'elle l'embrassait, elle s'imaginait avec James. Tandis que les baisers de Ray étaient polis, ceux de James étaient passionnés. _Ou__ peut être que c'est la personne qui fait la différence, _songea Lily tristement.

Elle ne se permettait pas de l'admettre, mais James lui manquait. Après cette conversation dans la salle commune, elle le voyait rarement. Elle se tenait principalement avec les Serdaigles, qui étaient de bonne compagnie du moins, mais ils faisaient défaut de la spontanéité de James et Sirius. _Peut être je devrais moins me tenir avec les Serdaigles,_ se dit-elle, déprimée.

Elle sentit une paire de main couvrir ses yeux, et une douce, rauque voix siffler à son oreille. « Devine qui ? »

Seule une voix pouvait causer des papillons à son ventre de cette manière. « James ? » tenta-t-elle, un sourire évadant de ses lèvres la première fois cette journée.

« Tu as raison ! » il sauta sur le siège qui bordait la fenêtre à côté d'elle et embrassa son front. « Ta récompense, » expliqua-t-il, souriant.

Lily fronça un sourcil.

« Ou peut être que je veux simplement t'embrasser, » amenda James. « Allez viens. »

« Viens ? »

« Oui, viens. » James la tira à ses pieds. « Prends ta cape et ton écharpe. On s'en va pour une promenade. »

Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire. « James, c'est vraiment froid dehors! »

James inspecta les flocons qui éclairait le ciel et sourit. « Rien qu'on ne peut pas supporter. »

Lily obéit et collecta sa cape, son foulard en laine et des mitaines. Ils sortirent dehors sur le bord des sols, où il y avait à présent un magnifique drap de blanc. La neige voltigeait lentement du ciel, et Lily devait admettre qu'il pouvait être adorable d'être à l'extérieur.

« Sois reconnaissante que je suis dehors avec toi, » grommela James. « Marjorie ne me laissera pas tranquille. »

« Vraiment ? Je croyais que tu aimais bien te peloter avec elle, » taquina Lily.

James haussa les épaules. « D'accord, je suppose. Mais il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerais mieux être en train de peloter. »

Lily vira écarlate, et James s'empara de sa main, l'entraînant sur les terrains. La neige sentait bon comme elle fondait sur le visage de Lily, et elle regarda James avec un sourire. « Tu as les idées les plus insensées, » dit-elle amusée. « Je crois que nous sommes les seuls à l'extérieur. »

« Et regarde qui s'amuse le plus, » répliqua James, un sourire fendu aux lèvres. « Plutôt que de paresser toute la journée, pourquoi ne pas jouir des cadeaux de la nature? »

« Tu es fou. »

« Fou de toi. »

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire stupidement à ses mots, cependant elle se sentait légèrement coupable de se sentir plus joyeuse avec James que Ray. Ses cheveux roux étaient trempés par la neige, mais Lily ne remarqua pas.

« Tu m'as manqué, » déclara James lentement, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

« Moi aussi, » se trouva Lily admettre. « Je suis désolée, je ne me tiens plus avec vous autres ces temps-ci. »

« Ça va. Les petits amis d'abord, vrai? » Lily frappa son épaule bien naturellement, et il rit. « Je blaguais. »

« Tu étais mieux, ou je serais très - » Lily fut interrompu quand James se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle sentit une sensation familière qui lui picotait à travers tout le corps, et sentit le sang se précipiter vers se joues pour la millionième fois. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de rougir avec James dans les environs. 

« Désolé, » murmura James. « Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

« Tu devrais autant me violer ici-même, » marmotta Lily, tentant de supprimer un sourire. 

« Très prometteur, mais je pense que je te sauverais pour la nuit de noce. »

« Es-tu en train de me proposer? »

James sourit mais ne dit rien.

Ils marchèrent en silence durant un moment, finalement ils retournèrent au château, légèrement mouillé par la neige. Lily le fixa. « James, » commença-t-elle à titre d'essai, « Quand prendras-tu la potion? »

James se renforça. Il se concentra pour retirer ses gants, et répondit, « La semaine prochaine, je suppose. » Il rencontra les yeux verts tristes de Lily, et sourit patiemment. « Pourquoi ce regard, Lily ? »

« Parce que… » Chancela Lily, sentant son cœur battre douloureusement. _Parce que si tu me blâmes, tout sera fini. Pas que je serais affecté ou rien, mais…_

_Peut être que je serais affecté après tout._

« Lily, » souffla James, la tirant dans une forte étreinte, « ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais ce n'était pas toi qui m'as lancé le cognard à la tête. Et même si tu l'avais fait… Je t'aimerais toujours. Beaucoup. »

Lily sourit dans son épaule, et murmura, «Je ne t'aime pas.»

«Oh vraiment.» James tira loin légèrement et fronça un sourcil. Avec un commencement, Lily se souvint du vieux James. Si différent, cependant et à la fois le même… refléta-t-elle, pensive.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas, Lily? » disait James, « Pas même momentanément, minusculement, minimement tout petitement un peu ? » 

Lily rit. «James…» 

James sourit et prit sa main. « Allez, rentrons. Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes le rhume. » 

***

Le soir, avant que l'école parvienne aux congés de Noël, Lily joignit les Gryffondors pour le souper, au plus grand secret bonheur de James. Ils se lançaient de minimes sourires à travers le souper, et ceci ne passa pas inaperçu par Remus, qui secoua sa tête et murmura, « Je ne me demande pas… »

« Je ne pensais pas te revoir de nouveau, Lily-poo, » s'exclama Sirius joyeusement, alors qu'il mâchouillait une bouchée de dinde. « Je croyais sérieusement que tu étais collé en permanence à la table des Serdaigles ! »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, » rétorqua Lily bien naturellement. Avant que Sirius ne puissent répondre, une ombre se projeta sur la table.

James leva son regard et se renfrogna. «Diggory, que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je suis ici pour parler à Namie, » renseigna Amos joyeusement, ses yeux brillant légèrement. Lily jeta un coup d'œil vers Namie, qui virait blême. Sirius se leva, renforçant ses points.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec elle ? » demanda Sirius glacialement.

« Rien qui te concerne, » répondit Amos, tout aussi froidement. Il se tourna vers Lily. « Vraiment, Namie, te tiens tu toujours avec cette écume?»

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » coupa Namie calmement.

« Je me demandais, » dit Amos, lançant un coup d'œil à Lily en gardant son sang froid, « si tu voudrais sortir avec moi durant les vacances – je pourrais te visiter. Après tout, je t'aimais bien déjà avant l'accident de James. Je devine que Xander te l'a dit ? »

Lily sentit le sang s'écouler de son visage. Elle examina rapidement Namie, dont le couvert s'était échappée sur le plat en retentissant un son métallique. Rashel apparaissait furieuse. « Va te faire foutre, Diggory ! » cria-t-elle.

«Il t'aimait même s'il était avec moi? » demanda doucement Lily.

« Lily, je t'en prie - » Namie paraissait alléguante face à sa meilleure amie.

« Tu savais et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? » Lily secoua sa tête, le choc inondant ses veines.

« Lily, écoute - » commença Sirius.

« Tu savais aussi, n'est-ce-pas, Sirius ? » s'écria Lily, ses yeux débordant de larmes. James observait la scène, complètement perdu. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

« S'il te plaît, Lily, je peux expliquer, » tenta Namie, son visage palissant encore plus.

« Tu aurais pu m'aider à éviter l'accident de James ! » hurla Lily. « Namie, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'Amos me trompait ? »

_Attends une minute, _pensa James, détraquant. _Lily… et Amos ?_

« Tu ne m'aurais pas écouté, non ? » tonna Namie à son tour. « Je t'ai dit encore et encore de le quitter ! Mais tu l'aimais, Lily ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire contre ça ? »

À ce moment le hall au complet était captivé, guettant la scène avec intérêt.

Lily se leva et déguerpit du hall, ses cheveux roux battant derrière elle.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ?» interrogea McGonagall, apparaissant derrière eux.

Ils se consultèrent du regard, ne répondant pas à la question.

« M. Potter, veuillez me suivre à l'infirmerie, » ordonna McGonagall. Elle se tourna vers le reste du groupe. « Je m'arrangerais avec vous plus tard.»

« Quoi, la potion est prête ? » demanda James, déconcerté. 

« Oui, maintenant, M. Potter, » dit pointument McGonagall. James la suivit, se renfrognant légèrement.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » rugit Sirius en direction d'Amos, au moment que McGonagall et James avaient disparu derrière les grande portes.

« Je n'ai rien à avoir avec ça, » riposta Amos d'un ton brusque. Il se tourna vers Namie. « Alors sommes nous ensemble ou quoi ? »

Namie dût sourire quand Sirius saisit Amos par le collet et lui aplatit un coup de poing à l'oeil. 

***

Lily devait marcher autour pour des heures. Du moins, elle en avait l'impression. Elle ne pouvait même pas s'amener à pleurer. Amos avait l'oeil sur Namie. _Pourquoi étais-je si aveugle ? Comment ai-je même pu penser pour un moment qu'il m'avait aimé?_

_Tu étais seulement là pour qu'il puisse avoir le dessus de James._

_James…_ Lily sentit une douleur au cœur. « Lutins de Cornouailles » dit-elle à la grosse dame, qui fit pivoter joyeusement la porte pour la laisser pénétrer.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut James étendu sur le canapé en velours, son visage strié de larmes. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans la façon qu'il se comportait… quelque chose de familier.

Le sang de Lily se glaça. _La potion… il se souvient maintenant._

James l'aperçut et se leva, reposant ses lunettes sur son nez comme il la regardait. Ses magnifiques yeux bruns débordaient de larmes, et Lily ne put que rester là, incapable de bouger.

James tourna son regard ailleurs, et dit doucement, sa voix tremblant légèrement, « Lily, est-ce que je ne signifie rien pour toi ? » il rencontra ses yeux de nouveau, et Lily revit la scène câbler ses pensées. 

_FLASHBACK_________

_« Je ne... je ne pense pas que nous serons ensemble et j'espère que tu m'oubliera, » continue Lily, sa voix légèrement plus audible. « Je... je n'aime qu'Amos. »                                                                                                                                            « Tu ne veux rien dire pour moi, James. Oublie moi. Je déteste quand tu agis comme si tu me possédais. Arrête tout, donne tes affections à quelqu'un d'autre, »_ __

_/FLASHBACK_________

James la dévisageait toujours, la peine écrite dans ses yeux. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais perdu la mémoire, comme si c'était directement après le match de Quidditch. Elle souhaitait qu'il y ait une façon qu'elle pouvait lui montrer comme elle était désolée, comme elle l'estimait vraiment…

Lily referma la distance entre eux, et lança ses bras autour de lui, l'étreignant aussi fort qu'elle le put.

*******

**1**. si quelqu'un veut que je corrige les nom en anglais a francais, pis qui les connaît, eh bien donnez moi les noms dans les review, je les changerais pis je ferait attention a partir de maintenant.

**2**. c koi cornish pixies ? j'ai mis lutins en cornichons…

**3**. assez **important**, pcq c un mot ki revient assez longtemps… **snog**, je sais ce que sa veut dire mais je trouve pas vraiment le mot en français… dans le dictionnaire (eh oui, j'ai chercher ds le dictionnaire ce mot la, vous imaginer,) sa veut dire peloter… mais sa m'etonne un peu… vous auriez pas un mot meilleur ?

**4**. TRES TRES important…. Je voudrais savoir keske **rn** veut dire !!! je vais vous en mettre moi, des RN !!! je comprend rien… !!!! rn !!

**5**. hehe, j'adore le noms en bleu dans mes review… lol c plus bo !!!

**6**. vous etes content ?? AMOS A RECU UNE RACLE !! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA

7. James a retrouver sa memoire yeah !!! le tit couple Lily James s'en vient bientôt… pour une tres tres courte duree mais bientôt… j'aurais tu du vous le dire ?

**Ayashi**: merci bcp ! MAINTENANT en traduisant le chapitre 8, je me souvient pk Lily ne veut pas sortir avec James !! elle se culpabilise !! je m'en souviens maintenant !!! pcq je t'avoue, en traduisant la fic, je la trouvais de plus en plus conne !!!! mais maintenant, je comprend… il faut tout le temp un tit detail pour compliquer les chose ein ?

**Ayla**** : **chu d'accord avec toi… ben pas degoutante Lily, mais tu vois… bizarre ??? a la le prince charmant a ses pieds pis a lui donne des coup de pied… tsssssssssssss… les fille, des fois, savent pas se ki veulent (c vrai koi, je sait pas trop se ke je veut des fois… c toute melanger dans ma petite tete d'huitre)

**Isawa**** : **cher nounours cheri, chouette chouette chouette, c tres tres tres gentil de ne pas aller lire l'histoire en anglais… ta raison, toute toute toute ses fic son geniale… je voulais traduire the boy who loved lily d'abord mais kamala me l'a piquer(un bonne traductrice en passant), pis apres je voulais traduire hogwards gets married, mais qqun d'autre me l'a piquer… la yavait encore crazy for this girl, pis crois moi, je suis sauter carrement dessus !ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. stp, je pourrais pas avoir des millions de page la prochaine fois ? stp ! stp !!!

**Agadou**** : **ta lair decu… tk mais je crois que lily pis james setait deja rapprocher intimement avant la perte de memoire… mais dison ke sa les rapproche un peu dans se chapitre, non ? pis aussi lily sest pitcher dans les bras de james aussi ? c pas pire.. tk moi je trouve !! agadou agadou… c koi la toune ? je men souviens pu…

**Moon :**merci !! oui, j'ai lu the boy who loved lily.. cetait super bon! Meilleure fic que j'ai jamais lu de lily james jusqua maintenant, tu sais… un gars sur terre comme james?? Non !! meme pas sur la lune, je te dis !!

**Rose Potter : **j'ai l'impression ke sa va etre long… j'espere au moins que tu vas lire… bon… je commence…(en passant merci bcp d'avoir fait 7 review au lieu d'un seul a la fin du 7eme chapitre).. c vrai ke james faisait gaga dans le premier chapitre… mais moi j'ai trouver sa tellement drole lol !!!! tl.. c mon opinion… mais je sait se ke tu veut dire par les fic ki rabaisse james… ya une fic ou il est traite de face d'huitre ou d'ecrevisse ou qqch du genre… grrrrrr… j'en veut pas a l'auteur mais c mechant mechant mechant !!! ta aimer la danse ?? moi aussi !! j'ai adorer !!! comme sa serait super d'avoir un gars comme sa pour nous ein ?? ki nous fasse dancer sous la lune… bof, faut pas trop rever… t contente ke sirius ait sacrer un coup de poing a amos ?? je crois pas ke lily prefere amos a james !! c IMPOSSIBLE, je te dit, t'as compris ?? IMPOSSIBLE !!! c juste ka veut rester fidele a son foutu amos… oui, c sa… sa DOIT etre sa ! james, lui, ya de la classe, c sur ! mais t'inquiete pas pour Lily pis james… sa arrivera… un jour… la patience est une vertue apres tout… et oui amos sest fait flusher, hahahahahahahhahaha !!! des fautes d'ortographe ? tant que sa ?? lol !! j'etais SURE ke yen avait pas lol !!! ah ben SA ALORS !! lol ! je ferais attention, mais je suis plutot nulle en ortographe, je dois te le preciser… ouais, je sait ke c plate de ne pas traduire les noms anglais en francais, mais tu vois, j'ai commencer a lire des fanfic de james pis lily, meme avant de lire les livres d'harry potter… alors…. Je suis pas trop pro en specialite harry potter non plus… si tu veut, tu pourrait me les donner ?? je les changerais.(hey j'ai fait UN point !) oh, pis ta raison pour peter… c vrai qu'il est pas si haissable ke sa dans cette fic… mais dis toi que sa la kand meme du bon sang non ? il aurait pas pu etre ami avec les maraudeurs s'il etait si con ke sa ?? sirius a dit lui-même a peter « taurais du mourir comme on serait mort pour toi »… se qui veut dire que ses amis tenaient a lui, non ? sa la dut etre un petit qqch ki a ronger sa soif de vengeance… tk, je sais pas si tu comprend… et tu trouve que marjorie est folle ?? lol… l'auteur, dans plusieurs de ses histoires, elles met les filles FOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLES des maraudeurs… tu devraient voir dans the boy who loved lily !! ya des emeutes, meme !!!bon se ke tu voudrais pour les prochains chap…       1. que diggory meurt : j'imagine ke non, mais il va au moins se faire botter le cul… j'espere                                         2. que lily ouvre ses yeux : je crois ke sont deja ouvert… mais l'amour rend aveugle, tu vois… qqun ma dit ke l'amour rend con… c p-t vrai, non ??                                                                                                                           3. que james soit encore romantique et qu'il convainc lily de sortir avec lui : romantique ? james, toujours !! lily sortir avec lui ?? sa devrait pas tarder en tk… je crois… c mieux !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!                                                              4. que remus trouve qqun : la, j'ai peur de te decevoir, mais je PENSE que remus se trouvera personne… je PENSE qu'il restera notre petit homme solitaire et mysterieux… c mon avis… pcq c pas moi qui decide de l'histoire, ein !                              5. que marjorie se ridiculise en public : je sait pas… mais en agissant comme un folle comme sa tout le temp elle se ridiculise non ?                                                                                                                                                   6. ET OUI JE ME DEPECHE DE TRADUIRE CETTE FIC :0)                                                                                             pis bonne annee(juste) a toi aussi, pis joyeux noel(en retard).. et non cette fic n'est pas fini en anglais !! pas droit de lire en anglais, en passant, je l'ai interdi a tous mes lecteurs… meme si je suis certaine kil s'en empecheront pas ! mais dis toi ke moi aussi je dois attendre ke l'auteur de cette fic se grouille le cul a ecrire sa fic… bon… j'ai fini

**Hermione : **TOI LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! noooooooooooooooooooon !! sa marche pas faire copier coller la meme fic. Sa marche pas. *surligne* *clique cote droit* *copier* *vas dans fenetre word* clique cote droit* *coller* hic… Sa marche pas. Rrrrrrrrr…. Lol…. La prochaine fois sa marchera pas, en tk… pcq sa me donne des faux espoir, tu vois !! j'avais eu 19 review en une nuit, la jetais la ohlalalalala… c toute les meme review !!!!!! lol !! pis cetait une big deception je te dis lol !!! mais j'ai adorer le long review, sa je te l'accorde ! j'avoue ke lily est cencuré d'avoir repeter toutes les connerie d'amos… tk… c sa ki fait la complication des histoire… lily…. C james ki fait tout le temp la petite job… pis he, je crois ke ta gagner le concours tu plus long review… PEUT ETRE… en faisant copier coller toute les fois, j'imagine ke c toi ki a fini par faire le plus long review non ?? :0P

**Pomfresh**** : **ouais, je sait, je suis tres douee… mais moi je pensait ke cetait un jeu de mot, ton nick… genre pomme fraiche… hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha… bon bon… mais sa me rappelait qqch… pis j'ai trouver…. Pis je suis la meilleure !!!! toi pis isawa faite parti de mes nounours cheri ?? pk ?? pcq vous avez pas lu la fic en anglais !! genial !!!j'imagine ke ce chapitre t'a fait comprendre que james est pas rester amnesique tres tres longtemps ein ?

**Nagako**** : **en ecrivant cette fic, j'ai penser a toi… elle est pas tres triste cette fic ein ? dsl… eh oui, lily sors avec ray… mais meme moi, je sais pas pour combien de temps… pis je sais ke marjorie va etre un obstacle pour eux… mais sa aussi, je ne le sais pas encore pour combien de temps… pis je sais pas si lily va frapper amos… lol, c un droit reserve a james, apres tout, non ?... non non, je prefere ke la gifle reste propre a james, le tit lien ki les unisse, leur truc a eux, bon… mais sirius a donner une raclee a amos… yeah !! merci pour les mangas… mais je les lirais pas pcq sa me prendrait trop de temp, pis la j'ai trop de truc gnagnagna… sa fait chier la vie, jamais assez de temp pour rien… d'accord, j'accepte tes excuse pour l'attente… je pourrais continuer a t'ecrire mais faut ke je me depeche.. 10 minutes pis je pars chez ma tante bouffer de la dinde… je te l'acorde : vive les lapins mort dans les gangs de new yo

**Sphax**** : **ouais, j'ai du courage, allors je vais continuer a l'ecrire…. Yabadabadidou ( je sais ke c yabadidou ou yabadou mais je prefere mon yabadabadidou !!!) …. Je merite d'etre dans gryffondor ein ? clap clap clap clap…

**Aya et Naomie et Anne : **merci !!! j'ai essayer de le mettre avant la nouvelle annee…. Sa pas marcher… pcq vous voyer, si je passe trop de temp a l'ordi, mon papa va couper internet… et si y coupe… bah finit ma carriere de fanfictionnenne…. Deja ke ya un verou sur la porte pour rentrer dans la salle d'ordinateur, pis une camera, j'ai pas besoin de plus, je vous dit… mais j'ai vraiment essayez de me depecher… en passant a vous je vous juuuuuuuuuuuure !! :0)

**Buffy**** : **merci !!! angel ye chouette ein ?? cetait la seule raison pour laquelle j'ecoutais buffy… maintenant… je t'avoue.. beurk.. mais he, chacun ses gout… ta droit d'aimer sa… droit legaux humains… ouash buffy va etre avec spike a menner… jetais contente au debut… bah, un peu, mais apres… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… riley… ouash, j'aime pas sa voix… ben les voix a vrak tv sont pas fameuse non plus… bon, euh… bonne emission !!!!!!!!!!!!

**Solla**** : **chere petite solla… merci pour le review… t'en ecrira encore pour se chapitre, d'acc ?

**Dipsy**** : **thinky winky, _dipsy__, _laa-laa, po ! les teletubies, les teletubies, disent, boooooooon-jour! Merci bcp !!!! j'adore les teletubies aussi !

**Ccilia**** : **ouah !! ma signed revieweuse !! merci bcp de pas l'avoir lu en anglais ma fic pis de l'aimer!! JOYEUSE ANNEE !!

**Arwen**** Greenleaf : **c plate ke tu sois la derniere a ki je vais ecrire pcq j'ai vraiment vraiment pas bcp de temps… bon je me depeche de taper sa a la vitesse de la lumiere mais je suis pas sure ke sa marche… tu sais ke je t'adore, mais je suis pas sure ke je vais pouvoir ecrire un long long messsage… bon on essaie… je croyais vraimetn ke t'allais etre frue apres moi, pcq premierement j'ai relu le review que je t'ai envoyer pis sa avait pas mal l'air de vouloir dire, ton histoire est poche, mais c vraiment pas sa… pis en plus j'ai attendu ton review full lontemp avant de continuer mon histoire… bah koi, t importe ein 0)… bon… t BEN SADIQUE !! les verts, les dechirures, les coupures avec Peter !!! mon dieu, j'ai eu mal au coeur en lisant sa…. Dire ke j'ai lu sa jusqua bout… beurgh !!!!! t d'une cruoté sanguinaire sans limite, tu sait sa ??? d'accord, j'irais lire ton histoire pis je te laisserais un review ! promis ?? c koi un cracmol, sa me rappelle qqch !!!! bon faut ke jy aille pcq mes parent vont me tabasser pis tlm arrete pas de me gueuler pis me courir apres pour ke j'aille me preparer pour aller chez ma tante pour aller bouffer de la dinde… j'adore pas sa… sa ressemble a du jambon en plus, mais au lieu d'un cochon, c un poulet geant etendu sur la table… savait tu kun cochon c se ke nous, les vietnamien on bouffe a notre nouvel an ?? non ?? ben je te le dit » !! bon faut vraiment vraiment ke jy aille !! salut !!!

**JOYEUSE ANNEE TLM !!!! I love you !!**


	9. L'amour qui grandit

**Chapitre 9: Adoration qui grandit…**

«Lily, s'il te plait, parle-lui,» supplia Rashel comme elle s'avançait lentement à l'écart des passants Gryffondors, qui traînaient leurs malles vers la sortie.

« Rashel… ce n'est pas facile,» admit Lily doucement, mordillant sa lèvre. « Ce qu'elle a fait… si elle me l'avait dit… peut-être que tout ça ne se serait pas produit. »

Rashel soupira, et enfila ses gants. « S'il n'y a aucune façon de te convaincre… »

Lily l'étreignit dans ses bras. « J'essayerais de lui parler après les vacances, » promit-elle. « Fais attention et amuse toi, d'accord ?

Rashel acquiesça, et suivit la longue ligne de Gryffondors hors de la salle commune.

« Bien, Lily, Joyeux Noël, » vint la voix de Remus. Lily sourit à chacun d'eux, et les serra tous.

« Prenez soin de vous, vous tous,» dit-elle, comme elle enlaçait Sirius.

« Tu ne lui parles toujours pas ? » demanda Sirius.

Elle hocha la tête. Sirius soupira, et ils se dirigèrent vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Lily n'était pas certaine où James était. Elle assumait qu'il avait déjà quitté, puisque la salle commune était presque vide. Elle se sentait légèrement déçue qu'il n'était pas venu lui dire au revoir.

La nuit dernière, James et elle s'étaient simplement enlacés en silence, les larmes de James glissaient silencieusement sur son épaule. Le cœur de Lily battait douloureusement, et plus tard il l'avait quitté pour les dortoirs après un doux 'bonne nuit'. Il était normal qu'il n'ait pas paru vouloir en parler. Elle ne le voulait pas non plus.

Elle s'assied sur le canapé en velours, un sentiment aussi vide que paisible l'enivrant. Du moins, elle n'avait pas à s'occuper d'aucune animosité durant les vacances. Elle ferma ses yeux, se rappelant de James, la douce odeur de son eau de cologne. Cela semblait si réel, comme s'il était là, tout près d'elle –

Lily sentit un doux baiser se déposer sur le bord de son front, et sursauta légèrement. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et aperçut James à ses côté, souriant. Tout d'abord incapable de prononcer un seul mot, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« James, tu vas être en retard ! Le train est près de partir…. »  Balbutia-t-elle, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il ne paraissait le moindrement perturbé. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Oh, tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas ? » demanda James, s'adossant au canapé et la dévisageant d'un air amusé. « Je reste pour Noël. »

Lily le regarda, incapable d'inscrire ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Lily, allo ? Quelqu'un est là ? » James passant une main devant son visage.

« Mais… Remus… » Bégaya-t-elle.

« Je lui ai déjà dit, » interrompu James avec un sourire tordu. « Il comprend. On ne veut pas que tu passes un Noël ennuyant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais… James… » Elle le fixa, sentant ses yeux jaillirent de larmes.

Ses propres yeux s'adoucirent, et il effleura délicatement sa joue. « Qu'y-a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il furtivement.

Lily s'approcha de lui et l'enserra dans une étreinte.

James sourit légèrement, quand Lily enterra ses larmes dans ses robes. « Hé, toi, » murmura-t-il, caressant gentiment ses cheveux roux.

Elle leva ses yeux, un petit sourire capricieux sur le coin des lèvres. « Merci, » chuchota-t-elle, ses yeux toujours brillants de larmes.

***

Lily était installée sur la carpette en avant du foyer, lisant un roman moldu. Dehors, il neigeait toujours tranquillement, et Lily prenait goût au silence qu'apportaient les vacances. _Peut-être que ne pas rentrer n'est pas si mal…_

Elle sentit un bras se glisser autour de sa taille quand il s'assit à ses côtés. Lily grogna en son for intérieur, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « James, bas les pattes. »

James grimaça. « Non je peux tout faire. Je suis spécialement resté à l'école pour toi. »

« Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu as des droits de petit ami. »

James navigua son regard autour de la salle commune et lui frétilla ses sourcils. « Bien, il n'y a personne ici, on peut faire ce qu'on veut… »

« FRANK ! » hurla Lily.

« N'y pense pas, il est en train de peloter sa petite amie Serdaigle quelque part, » dit James, dédaigneusement. « Mais toi et moi, Lily, c'est une autre histoire… »

Lily soupira. « Quel est le plan? »

« Bien… J'ai seulement les conges de Noël pour te faire craquer pour moi, » dit James, paraissant innocent. « À moins que, évidemment, tu veux bien te soumettre? » 

Lily sourit légèrement. «Je ne me rendrais jamais.»

James pencha sa tête vers l'arrière et rit, comme s'il pensait qu'elle n'avait réellement voulu le dire.

« Mais James, » continua tranquillement Lily, « après tout… je suis surprise que tu sois toujours gentil avec moi. Je t'ai tellement blessé dans le passé, et… »

« Et c'est du le passé, » coupa doucement James. « Tu sais, tu ne m'as pas vraiment blessé, Diggory était derrière presque tout ça. » Il regarda Lily sérieusement. « Je m'en fous si tout ce que tu as dit ne voulait rien dire. »

« James, non, » dit Lily, ses yeux cherchant sa culpabilité. « Déteste moi, fais quelque chose. Tu aurais même pu être parti chez Remus pour Noël, pourquoi fais-tu ça pour moi ? »

« Parce que, » répondit simplement James.

Lily se tourna vers le feu vacillant, sentant James s'approcher d'elle et la serrer. James embrassa sa joue, l'incitant à le regarder de nouveau. « J'ai une autre raison de rester, » annonça-t-il, avec une expression pensive.

« Qu'est-ce » questionna Lily.

James sourit. «Tu me dois une sortie »  

«Je ne t'en dois aucune, » dit Lily, perdue.

« Tu te souviens ? Si je disais que je ne te blâmais pas, bien tu devrais sortir avec moi. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié, Lily. Honore ta promesse. » James était à ce moment en train d'essayer de retenir un sourire comme la mâchoire de Lily glissa, et luttait pour rassembler ses mots.

« Va – te – faire – » Les yeux de Lily s'écarquillèrent quand elle se souvint de leur marché. James remua un sourcil, et lui sourit en satisfaction quand elle laissa tomber sa défense. Elle le regarda entêtée et maugréa.

« Merde. »

***

Namie Sonja était silencieuse comme le Poudlard Express soufflait (faire teuf-teuf) sur le chemin de fer. Dehors, les flocons blancs qui blanchissait le paysage le rendait encore plus magnifique. Elle réalisa, avec un commencement, qu'ils n'auraient pu rentrer avec un train dans la neige s'il n'était pas de la magie. Il neigeait toujours.

« Namie, tu vas bien ? » c'était Sirius, la scrutant d'une paire de yeux curieux du siège opposé. Sirius s'avança et la regarda, inclinant sa tête sur le côté.

Namie ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Oh, fous le camp, grand idiot, » dit-elle avec un sourire, le repoussant.

Peter, Rashel et Remus s'amusait aux cartes explosives comme ils regardaient Namie et Sirius plaisanter. « Combien cet imbécile peut-il être évident ? » demanda Rashel dans l'amusement, alors que Remus séparait les cartes.

« Sirius a toujours eu un faible pour Namie, » dit Remus d'un sourire serein. « Peut-être que tu vas y lire trop loin, Rashel ? »

Rashel s'étrangla de rire. « Tu plaisantes, Remus? Ne t'es tu pas demandé pourquoi Sirius a sacré une raclée à Diggory ce jour là, au lieu de lui jeter un sort ? La réponse est évidente, non ? Sa haine pour Diggory est _personnelle._ »

Remus fronça un sourcil.

« Il n'était pas énervé parce que Diggory avait blessé James et Lily, » expliqua Rashel, souriante. « Il avait perdu la tête parce que Diggory a demandé à Namie de sortir avec lui. »

Peter et Remus s'échangèrent des regards surpris. « Quoi ? »

« Mais Sirius joue le jeu, » grinça Peter.

« Alors James aussi, » ajouta Rashel nonchalamment.

Les cartes explosèrent, et Remus toussa par la fumée qui s'était échappée. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Namie et Sirius. Ils était tous deux en train de sourire et parler, ne notant pas le bruit ou la fumée de l'explosion.

« Ah, » dit Remus, souriant. 

***

Lily était dans le milieu d'écrire une lettre à Ray Chang le prochain après midi quand James érupta dans la salle commune, ses cheveux légèrement humide par la neige. Il sourit quand il vit Lily, et s'affala sur le siège à ses côtés et pencha sa tête sur son épaule. « 'Cher Ray,' » lit-il à haute voix, « 'Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tes vacances sont agréables jusqu'à maintenant - ' »

« _James _! » Lily retira d'un coup sec la lettre de la table et la cacha derrière elle, les joues rosies. « N'as tu pas entendu parler d'intimité? J'écrivais une lettre! »

«Quoi, c'est juste pour Chang, » dit James avec un sourire nonchalant, levant sa tête de son épaule. « Maintenant, si c'était pour moi, ça irait ' Pour toujours Jamsie chérie, tu me manques tellement poupinet de pure beauté. Je t'aiiiiiiiime. On doit se marier à Venise le prochain Juin, amoooour - ' »

« Oh mon dieu, » dit Lily, incapable de contrôler son rire. « Je t'en prie, dis-moi que c'est de ton invention. »

« En fait, non. » James sourit. "Marjorie m'a justement écrit ça. Évidemment, j'en reçoit plusieurs de mes admirateurs - »

Lily l'assomma d'un coup derrière de sa tête. «Egoïste, » murmura-t-elle, le fusillant du regard et lui souriant affectionnément. « Où étais-tu ce matin? Tu n'étais pas au déjeuner. »

« Je pratiquais au Quidditch, » répondit joyeusement James. « Meilleur en hiver, vraiment - »

« Quidditch dans ce… ce… James, il fait terriblement dehors! » Lily le dévisageait, stupéfaite. «Es-tu fou?»

« Fou de toi, oui, » continua malicieusement James, reposant son front contre le sien. « Mais vraiment, le Quidditch est un bon entraînement si tu te sens froid. Ça te réchauffe bien. »

« Vraiment? » Lily tourna ses yeux de son regard et retourna à sa lettre, oubliant soudainement ce qu'elle devait écrire.

« Vraiment » dit James d'une voix rauque, plantant un doux baiser sur sa joue et s'y tardant durant un moment. « Alors, tu en as fini avec cette lettre ? »

«Je…erm…» Lily rencontra ses yeux et mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

« Tu bégayes pour moi maintenant, Lily ? » taquina James. « Oh, oublie la lettre, finis la plus tard. On y va. »

« Où? »

James s'empara de sa main et l'entraîna hors de la salle commune. Il vint à l'esprit de Lily qu'il l'emmenait peut être à ce 'rendez-vous' qu'elle lui avait promis. « James, tu réalise que c'est interdit de quitter l'école - »

« Ah, Lily, oublie tes obligations de préfète pour une fois. Suis moi, on ne se fera pas prendre. » Il saisit un parchemin d'une poche de ses robes. « Je jure solennellement que je suis prêt à rien de bon. »

C'était apparemment une carte d'une quelque sorte. Lily l'avait une ou deux fois auparavant, mais n'avais jamais réalisé qu'elle était aussi détaillée. « Tu vois, McGonagall et Filch sont nullement près de nous… » Il lui sourit. « Problèmes résolus - » La carte vira blanc et James fit signe à une statue d'une sorcière à un œil, « - Dissendium.»

La Statue s'ouvrit largement, et James entraîna Lily dans le trou et dans un passage étroit. « Où vas-t-on ? » chuchota-t-elle.

James sourit tranquillement, et Lily savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse de sa part pour le moment. « Lumos, » dit-il, et sa baguette s'alluma. Resserrant sa prise sur la main de Lily, ils descendirent le chemin étroit et arrivèrent finalement à une trappe sur le dessus d'un escalier en pierre. James poussa la trappe au dessus de sa tête, et laissa passer Lily la première. Il la suivit et ferma brusquement la petite porte sous ses pieds.

Lily observait la cave dans l'étonnement, puis fixa James, les yeux brillants. « On est au chemin de traverse ? » demanda-t-elle avec stupéfaction. 

« Honeydukes, pour être plus spécifique, » précisa James, la conduisant vers le haut de l'escalier et se faufilant dans le grand magasin. Il regarda Lily et sourit. « Lèche-vitrine. »(pour qc (comme moi) lèche vitrine c magasiner)

Le visage de Lily s'éclaira complètement. Le magasin était rempli d'acheteurs de Noël, arpentant les sucreries et les chocolats. Les bavardages et les rires suspendaient l'air, et en dehors de la vitrine du magasin, Lily put apercevoir la neige légère qui s'étendait sur les sols blancs du village.

« Tu es fou, James Potter, » s'écria-t-elle, en crainte de la vue devant elle.

James pointa un plateau de balles comme sucreries. «Boules de gelée, Lily ? Ils font assez fureur - » 

Lily épuisa la prochaine demi-heure s'approvisionnant pour ses dents sucrées (?). Un assistant du magasin se promenait autour de la place. « Nouveau ! Chocolats aux fèves sautées – maintenant en promotion – un échantillon gratuit ici ! »

« Je veux essayer ça» s'exclama jovialement Lily, se précipitant vers l'assistant, où plusieurs clients s'étaient déjà regroupés. L'assistant paraissait épuisé par les fèves qui bondissaient de tous les sens – il devait courir partout pour rattraper les fèves. Lily en attrapa un à moitié dans les airs et le fixa de près. « Il sautille !» dit-elle, regardant James en amusement.

«Importé de ces étranges sorciers mexicains, » grinça l'assistant du magasin lorsque plusieurs clients se bombardèrent autour de lui. « Un chocolat de très bonne qualité, cependant - » 

Lily le fit sauter dans sa bouche. « Mmm, » murmura-t-elle, souriante. « _C'est _bon - »

« Voulez-vous en essayez un, sir ? » demanda l'assistant à James.

« Bien sûr, » dit James, se baissant pour embrasser Lily. Lily fut attrapée par surprise, mais répondit à son baiser. James se redressa et lécha ses lèvres, souriant stupidement. « Ouais, très bon chocolat, en effet. Deux paquets s'il vous plaît. »

Ils quittèrent Honeydukes après avoir fait leurs achats. James s'arrêta chez Zonko, plutôt aux protestations de Lily, et passa un moment aux Trois Balais buvant de la bierreaubeurre. Par le temps qu'ils marchaient à travers le village, c'était l'après midi et il ne neigeait plus, ainsi les fées accomplissaient leurs travaux d'allumer le village avec leur jolies, ardentes flammes.

James déposa sa cape sur les épaules de Lily, et elle sourit avec reconnaissance. « Merci. »

« On devrait faire ça de nouveau, » dit James, prenant sa main et la dévisageant, ses yeux chaleureux se plissant avec gaieté.

« On devrait » acquiesça Lily d'un air absent, souriant légèrement. 

James sourit mauvaisement. « Tu ne peux me résister maintenant, n'est-ce pas Lily chérie? »

« Urgh, ne te flatte pas. Mais oui, je me suis amusée. » Lily s'arrêta et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la joue de James. « Tu es stupéfiant, tu sais ça?»

James sentit son coeur s'agiter. « Ne le suis-je pas toujours ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Lily éclata de rire. « Toujours. » Elle maintint son regard ancré dans le sien. « Ray ne m'emmène jamais nulle part. Je crois qu'il y a un lien avec lui étant un Serdaigle…»

« Et tu es certainement plus intéressante que Marjorie, » déclara James, plissant son nez à la pensée de la Poustouffle poussant des cris aigus.

Ils arrivèrent à un banc près de la Cabane Hurlante, et James plaça un charme de séchage, se débarrassant ainsi de la neige pour qu'ils puissent s'y asseoir. Ils s' assiérent en silence durant quelques instants, James avait appuyé sa tête contre la sienne, scrutant les brillantes fées colorées folâtrant dans la neige. Lily aimait ce sentiment – un calme, réconfortant silence, avec la douce chaleur du garçon qu'elle adorait…

_Adorait. D'où cela est-il venu ?_ Lily se raidit, se renfrognant à la pensée. _D'accord, j'adore James… qui ne le serait pas ?_

« Ne me quitte pas, Lily, » dit James doucement, sa voix grave et légèrement dure. Il éclaira sa gorge et leva sa tête pour river ses yeux sur Lily.

« Q-Quoi ? » balbutia Lily, prise par surprise.

« Ne me quitte pas. James ensevelit sa tête dans son épaule. « Promis ? »

« Je… Je ne vais nulle part, » répondit rapidement Lily. «Hey, tu vas bien? »

«Chaque jour, j'ai peur que tu me quitteras et iras épouser une autre personne, » marmotta James, mais Lily pouvait percevoir qu'il souriait à sa propre stupidité… «Comment pourrais-je m'en tirer si tu marchaiss le long du passage avec un autre gars ? »

Lily sourit. « Je n'ai jamais dit que je me marierais. »

James rit. «Maries-moi?» suggéra-t-il.

« Oh dieu, tu es insensé. »

« Insensé ? » dit James avec indignation. « _Tu serais _encore plus insensée de rejeter ma demande. Je veux dire, j'ai de la _qualité._ Les filles me veulent, les gars… bien, excepté pour Sirius, souhaiteraient être à place.» Il la poussa du coude suggestivement. « Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Pourquoi moi?»

«Quoi?»

«James – sérieusement. Pourquoi moi? Il y a de plus belles filles en dehors.» 

James semblait pensif. « C'est une bonne question. »

Lily sentit un jet d'indignation la submerger, mais le regard dans les yeux de James la laissa muette. Il l'observait studieusement, frappant à petits coups son menton inconsciemment.

« Je pense, » ajouta tranquillement James, fixant toujours Lily, inclinant légèrement sa tête sur le côté, « autre la raison que toute la population mâle de Poudlard est en accord avec le fait que tu es superbe, c'est la pure et simple raison que tu est la plus douce fille que je suis arrivé à connaître. »

« Douce ? » Lily apparaissait déconcertée. « Mais je n'ai jamais - » 

« Certain, tu m'as giflé sur la première journée où on s'est rencontré, et je ne t'ai pas vraiment aimé à cette première vue,» continua James, souriant à ce souvenir. « Mais tu te souviens quand tu m'as poussé dans le lac la troisième journée, et que j'ai développé une haute fièvre et une grippe ? » il avérait presque rêveur maintenant. « Tu t'es faufilée dans la nuit, n'est ce pas, quand tu pensais que j'étais endormi ? Tu m'as laissé un panier de choco-grenouilles et a marmotté que tu étais vraiment désolée, puis tu as tiré les couvertures sur moi ? » 

Lily était devenu blanche d'embarras. « Tu étais réveillé ? »

«Je l'étais. Et c'était plutôt comment je savais dans le fond que tu n'étais pas d'autant une terrifiante insensible – hey ! » James frictionna son bras, où Lily l'avait frappé, « Bien, tu t'en comportais comme une ! Qu'étais-je supposé penser ? Mais de toute façon, ouais. J'adorais simplement la façon dont tu pouvais tenir une conversation à propos le Quidditch avec moi, contrairement à d'autres filles. Et tu es tellement belle… » Il lui sourit comme elle rougissait. « Oh, allez, Lily, tu sais que tu es sensationnelle. Mais je pense que la nuit où tu m'as visité à l'infirmerie a vraiment tout scellé. J'avais l'impossible béguin sur toi pour ça… ensuite j'imagine… J'ai tout pris à partir de ce moment. »

«Je ne le savais pas,» avoua Lily silencieusement.

« Évidemment tu ne le savais pas, tu ne m'as jamais aimé, » dit James, prétendant d'être blessé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. «Oh, non – On doit retourner maintenant, Lils. Allez.» 

Il se leva et tendit sa main. Lily la prit, et ils retournèrent à Honeydukes ensemble, les mots de James empreintes dans sa tête. De retour à Poudlard, James accompagna Lily à sa chambre dans le dortoir des filles, et ils s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte.

« Bien, » commença Lily nerveusement, lui adressant un sourire presque imperceptible. 

James l'embrassa délicatement. « B'nuit, » souffla-t-il. « Ne reste pas éveillée trop tard, d'accord ?»

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête, s'avançant dans sa chambre. «Bonne nuit.»

Il se pencha et chuchota à son Oreille. «Je rêverais de toi.» Avec cela, il lui sourit affectueusement, et se tourna pour quitter.

Elle le regarda comme James allait descendre le vestibule vers la porte de la salle commune. Elle ne su pourquoi, mais elle cria son nom. «James!» 

Il se retourna, apparemment surpris. 

« Je…» qu'allait-elle dire? «Je… bien… je rêverais de toi, aussi.» Lily se sentit rougir de nouveau, et mordit sa lèvre comme elle examina la réaction de James.

James sourit espièglement. « Des sensuels, érotiques rêves de moi maintenant, Lily ? Tu ne peux pas me résister pour longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? » 

« Oh, sors d'ici, » railla Lily, alors que James riait sur son chemin hors du dortoir des filles. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, enlevant la cape de James de ses épaules – elle réalisa qu'il avait son odeur. Le parfum était une mixture shampoing qu'il utilisait, une douce eau de cologne qu'il mettait, avec une légère teinte de sa lotion après rasage… 

« James Potter, » dit-elle tout fort, sentant son cœur battre des ailes à sa pensée. Plus tard comme elle dériva dans son sommeil, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sachant qu'à ce moment précis, James pensait à elle.

*******

Bon meme chose encore que d'habitude : DSL POUR LE RETARD.. Mais deviner koi ?? mon papa a RECOUPER internet (ouais, il lavait fait). donc sa va me prendre un peu plus de temps ke d,habitude imaginer vous ke je suis rendu a l'avant dernier chapitre ou l'auteur a ecrit l'histoire. ouais, elle est rendu au 10 eme !!! apres sa va falloir attendre !!! sa fait 2 mois que j'attends la suite apres ce chapitre, alors vous deviner la vitesse que sa lui prend pour ecrire lol. MAIS HEY MERCI MERCI !!! j'arrive pas a croire que j'ai atteint 160 review !! cetait super super super super super super super super super super super super super chouette je vous jure.. j'ai adorer. J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de vous le dire, pcq vous le savez surement : REVIEWER !!!!!!!!!! Hey pis en passant. pouvez vous aller voir l'histoire que je viens d'ecrire svp ? ? ?  
  
Nagako : jai pas le temps pour bcp d'ecrire fac ma faire un court mesage.. je suis aller chez une de mes amies pour faaire mettre ce chapitre sur fanfiction. pis la conection odure seulement encore 15 minute, donc fo ke je me depche pour avoir le temp de repondre aux autres. mercu bcp de m,avoir ecrit un long long long long message.. pis sa serait super ke tu continue.. Hum. c aussi gentil de ta part de m,acvoir fait un deuxieme message pour me rappeler de downloaderla suite. bon c sa  
  
Buffy : chere petite buffy . james est encore fou amoureux de lily. normal. il est fidele a son amour.. j,espere que ton emission va etre super funy hehe ! ! bon, faut pas k je radote, faut ke je me depeche  
  
Anne : tu veut dire ke tu me pardonne ? ? meerci ? ? ? bon je me suis fait couper internet.. mais il va p-t le remettre. PEUT ETRE. on verra. jai du faire au moins une lliste de 20 resolutions pour ki reaccepte pour ravoir internet.. p-t.. tk. continue de me reviewer  
  
Naomie : je sait pas si james va recevoir un autre coup de poing.. Mais sa serait CHOUETTE.. Jai pas mis la suite super vite.. mais jattend ton review (  
  
Aya : a court d'inspiration pour tes message maintenant ? ? lol. james et lily forme un booo tit couple  
  
Fran fran : voilà la suite... REVIEW pour m,encourage hehe  
  
Solla : cornish pixies c lutins de cornouailles.. Alors, chere lectrice de la realite. j'espere que tu as aimer ce chapitre.  
  
Ayla : coucou ! ! bonne annee chinoise !  
  
Kouteni : sa memoire est revenu an otre tit james ! ! encore mieuxÙ ! ! lily et james forme un nouveau tit couple ! ! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Agadou : doudoudoduododudodudoduodudoudoduododuodu ! ! comment sa va cherie ? ? ananas, cafe, chou fleu, brocoli !  
  
Kamala : merci d,avoir reviewer,,, je ten dois une  
  
Pomfresh : salut mon infirmiere. jaimerais parler longtemp mais je dois bientôt quitter ! ! deux minute opiur repondre aux autres  
  
Jenny : moi aussi je tadore.. Jadore ke tu adores mon histoire mais c pas la mienne .. c celle de rinoa.. mais c super hot de traduire une histoire ki fait brailler le monde. je peut conter sur toi pour faire une review plus longue la prochaine fois  
  
Sanopuff : merci pour le 'lutins de cornouailles'.. Si tu vas voir, bah je lai changer. grace a toi.. je me demande si tu sais c koi honeydukes pis zonkos pis the three broomstick en francais lol. je sait ke c des magasin. c pcq je suis pas trop fanatique d,harry potter.. jai meme pas lu toute les livre.. jai meme commencer a lire des fanfic avant les livre alors.. tu vois. mais jadore les tits truc magique du monde de sorcier de rowling.. tk.. merci ! ! ! !  
  
Ccilia : jolie petite revieweuse bleue de mon c?ur, tjrs heureuse de recevoir un de tes review. loyale à ton rendez vous  
  
Bayram : ououou sa fait lontemp ke tas pas ecrit.. tu mas manquer lol..  
  
Arwen greenleaf : merci bcp.. DEVINE KOI ? ? mon papa a COUPER internet.. Fac sa me prendra plus de temp pour les traduire mes histoire maintenan.t... merci de m,avoir reviewer, pis BONNE CHANCE pour tes exam. pas le temp d,ecrire un long  
  
Nymoue : tu las eu ton gars a leau froide. mais MERCI pour les review. : )  
  
Cho : chu flattee. meilleur lily james fic??? Troooooooop gentil.. Nj,adore vous torturer lol  
  
Kikoo: merci de mavoir reviewer.. Mais dsl, moi non pu jaurais pas le temp de faire un lon message.. une minute, c court tu sais.. mais ce ki veut pas dire ke tu dois faire le contraire.. hehe.. la torture a pas durer trop lontemp jespere??  
  
Amy : merci. pis moiu, jattend ton prochain review  
  
Loulou: merci cher loulou. jespere ke tu liras la suite pour moi lol  
  
Lilou : jaurais aimee te faire une longggggue reponse mais jaurais pas le temps. tu mecrira ein? Dis??  
  
Max la x5 de l,ange noir: lol, ta une fasson poliue de me le demander. comment refuser??  
  
Siria gilbert : merci merci. jattend un review de ta part, d,acc?  
  
Yogane : chere yogane, un nom pas si long de yoda dailleur.. pas rapp mais tk. merci davoir reviewer.. voici la suite..  
  
**ENFIN MERCI DE MAVOIR REVIEWER, JE SUIS DSL POUR LES COURT MESSAGE, MAIS EN 15 MINUTE, C PAS BCP DE TEMP DACCORD?? BON SALUT!!!!!!!!!!!!! JVOUS ADORE**


	10. Une autre facette cachée de l'amour

**Chapitre 10: Une autre facette cachée de l'amour…**

« Lily ! Allez! Debout! »

Lily entendit la porte se défoncer, et une blonde - Kerry Handle - bondit soudainement sur son lit. « Oh Merlin… » Marmonna Lily, ouvrant paresseusement les yeux, luttant contre les faibles rayons lumineux qui filtraient à travers les rideaux.

« Réveille-toi, Lily ! C'est Noël! »

Ce rappel à la réalité secoua rapidement Lily hors de son état nébuleux, et elle sauta brusquement hors de son lit, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Un peu plus tard, elle et Kerry - toutes deux en pyjamas - dévalèrent les escaliers du dortoir des filles qui menait à la salle commune.

Frank Londubat était installé sous l'arbre de Noël, devant la cheminée, et dévorait de ses yeux gourmands les présents situés sous le sapin. Il sourit aux jeunes filles lorsqu' elles s'assirent sur le tapis, à ses côtés. « Joyeux Noël, vous deux ! »

« Joyeux Noël, Frank » gazouillèrent les filles en chœur. Kerry se mit ensuite à trier ses présents, incroyablement excité. « Oh, voilà tout un gros lot cette année ! »

« Où est James ? » demanda Lily, s'efforçant de paraître indifférente.

« J'en ai aucune idée Lily, il était déjà parti quand je suis allé le chercher, » déclara Frank. « Je ne l'ai pas vu de toute la matinée. »

« Oh. » Après avoir passé toutes ses dernières journées avec James, Lily s'était habituée à sa présence. Elle appréciait sa présence - il lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité et la rendait toujours de bonne humeur. Et là…

« Regarde, tu en as reçu de Remus et Sirius, » s'exclama Kerry. « J'en ai un de Sirius – Celui là, il vaut mieux ne pas l'ouvrir en premier - »

Lily observa sa pile de cadeaux, et ceux qui restaient sous l'arbre. Ils étaient tous pour James. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'enfuir sans ouvrir ses présents, remarqua Lily, visiblement troublée. Elle fouilla du regard ses cadeaux et repéra ceux qui venaient de Sirius, Remus, Namie…

Le sien n'était pas là.

Elle sourit faiblement. Cela la consolait de savoir qu'il avait avec lui (qu'importe où il était) le cadeau qu'elle avait pour lui.

« Tu vas ouvrir tes cadeaux, Lily? » demanda gentiment Frank. « Toute une pile que tu as là!»

Lily passa la prochaine heure à déballer ses cadeaux, partageant sa bonne humeur avec Kerry et Frank, deux Gryffondors qu'elle ne connaissait pas tout à fait bien mais qu'elle trouva merveilleux. Kerry avait eu raison d'ouvrir le présent de Sirius en dernier - il lui avait offert un livre de poésie et un pétard s'enflammait subitement lorsqu'elle défaisait l'emballage.

Lily reçut, de la part de Rashel, une boîte de plumes sucrées, Remus lui avait offert une énorme boîte de chocolats de Honeydukes, de Sirius, elle reçut un ensemble d'encre invisible (et un pétard qui explosa aussi lorsqu'elle déballa le paquet), et Peter lui offrit un portrait d'elle-même. Il lui restait à présent les cadeaux de Namie et James. Hésitante, elle s'empara de celui de Namie.

L'amusement se lut sur son visage, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle eut dépaqueté celui-ci. Namie et elle avait toujours eu une connexion que les autres ne partageaient pas - elles s'échangeaient presque toujours les mêmes cadeaux. « Pourquoi se tordre le cou à s'échanger des cadeaux si toutes les deux finissez par vous envoyer les mêmes? » avait une fois demandé Sirius.

Cette fois ci, Namie lui avait envoyé un gigantesque paquet de chocolats mexicain aux fèves sautées, exactement ce que Lily lui avait envoyé. Lily prit note de se réconcilier avec sa meilleure amie. Namie lui manquait déjà. _Amos ne valait pas une dispute._

Elle sourit, rappelant à sa mémoire, les dernières journées qu'elle avait passées avec James. J'ai t_ellement à lui dire, aussi, _pensa furtivement Lily tout en souriant discrètement.

Elle se tourna vers le dernier présent. C'était une mince feuille dissimulée sous un magnifique emballage argenté. Kerry le contemplait, cherchant à deviner ce que l'enveloppe cachait. « On dirait du papier, » commenta-t-elle.

Se renfrognant légèrement, elle dépaqueta le mince cadeau. Elle réalisa que c'était un bout de parchemin - une carte. Une note glissa hors de l'emballage et Lily le ramassa rapidement.

_Viens me retrouver à six heures et demi._

« C'est étrange, » fit remarquer Kerry tandis que Frank étudia la carte avec fascination.

« C'est une carte qui montre les environs de l'école, » s'exclama Frank avec admiration. « Il a dû le choper de l'office de Filch. Un petit maraudeur adroit ce James, eh? »

« Où envisage-t-il te rencontrer? » questionna Kerry.

« Juste ici. » Lily pointa une minuscule marque sur la carte. « Sur le bord des arbres… qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'il mijote? »

Frank et Kerry s'échangèrent un sourire. « Tu verras bien, n'est-ce pas? » répondit Kerry.

---

Lily ne vit James nulle part de la journée, et elle commença à se sentir un peu seule, lorsqu'elle s'installa devant le foyer, s'acharnant à lire un livre moldu. Ce moment de solitude lui fit réaliser à quel point elle se serait sentie esseulée si James avait choisi d'aller rejoindre Remus. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre - il était bientôt six heures. Elle chaussa ses mitaines, son écharpe ainsi que son manteau, et se dirigea hors de la salle commune, sa carte et son roman entre les mains, à l'extérieur de l'école.

À l'extérieur de la tour de Gryffondor, le sol était blanc, recouvert de neige fraîche. Après avoir scruté le ciel clair, Lily savait qu'il n'y aurait pas davantage de neige qui tomberait pour Noël. Avec un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres, elle sautilla joyeusement à travers la neige en étudiant la carte, et trouva sa route.

C'était une longue promenade. Lily arriva finalement au bord de la forêt et se demanda où James pourrait être. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'elle était pile à l'heure. Fouillant les environs, Lily repéra quelques mouvements parmi les arbres de sapins et ses yeux louchèrent curieusement d'un air inquiet. « James? »

À nouveau, cette _chose_ était là. Lily s'avança tranquillement, à travers les arbres sombres, encore indécise, et arrêta son regard autour d'elle. Le soir se montrait bientôt, et l'air devenait de plus en plus glacial. Elle trembla légèrement. « James? »

Il eut un bruit de sabots, et Lily leva les yeux vers le haut. Son souffle se bloqua au fond de sa gorge, et elle sourit à la vue devant elle. C'était un cerf blanc, affichant une allure majestueuse avec sa couronne de bois, qui la dévisageait fièrement. Lily s'avança vers lui avec hésitation et tendit la main pour le caresser.

« Que fais-tu ici? » chuchota Lily, ses yeux brillant d'émerveillement. « Tu es d'une vrai beauté, tu sais? »

Le cerf la fixa avec ses doux yeux bruns rivés sur elle, curieux. Il renifla son cou et passa quelques coups de langues affectueux sur elle. Lily rit et embrassa son front. « Adorable bête » murmura-t-elle. «Est-ce que James t'a envoyé? »

Le cerf leva son regard vers elle, et Lily aurait pu jurer qu'il souriait malicieusement. Il lui fit signe vers les arbres, et tourna brusquement la tête pour lui indiquer de le suivre. Lily acquiesça. «D'accord, je vais te suivre. Mais c'est mieux d'être amusant!»

Le cerf trotta à travers la forêt, Lily à ses talons. Bientôt, celui-ci se mit à ralentir, et Lily le suivit, appréciant la froide brise qui courait à travers ses cheveux. Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit plus clair, et le cerf s'arrêta.

«C'est tout? » demanda Lily. Le cerf pointa ses bois derrière elle, et Lily se retourna.

Durant un bref instant, Lily se trouva dans un état de transe… incapable penser. Le lac, qui courait d'un bout à l'autre de la forêt, était déglacé- ce fut la première chose qu'elle remarqua. Sur le lac tout entier, reposait des centaines de lis d'eaux blanches magnifiques, jaunes à la partie centrale, sur lesquelles était induites des chandelles. Alors que le soleil se dissimulait derrière les montagnes enneigées qui entouraient le lac, il versait de l'or et de l'argent qui miroitaient sur l'eau, créant un effet pittoresque. Les lucioles devenaient à présent visibles tandis qu'elles déménageaient au-dessus des lis et des arbres de sapin, et Lily pouvait entendre les oiseaux gazouiller leurs chansons, célébrant la fin du jour.

C'était la plus belle chose que Lily n'ait jamais vue.

Le cerf était à ses côtés de nouveau, léchant affectueusement son cou en se blottissant contre elle. Lily observa splendide animal, rencontrant ses yeux, et réalisa comme il ressemblait à James… majestueux, chaleureux, et infiniment magnifique…

«Joyeux Noël, Lily. »

C'était à présent James qui la tenait délicatement entre ses bras et qui l'accablait de délicieux baisers attentionnés. Lily s'agrippa à la robe de James, visiblement trop surprise par ce présent de Noël somptueux, pour être en mesure de tout comprendre. James s'en aperçut et sourit facétieusement. « Je comprends que tu veux t'asseoir ? »

Lily hocha la tête, remplie d'exaltation et à présent, muette. James la mena vers une couverture étendue sur le bord du lac, et la fit s'asseoir. Elle observa les lis qui flottaient sur l'eau, avec une légère rougeur qui grimpait jusqu'à ses joues. James s'écrasa lourdement à côté d'elle, un sourire ridicule affiché sur le visage. « Tu aimes ? »

«Si j'aime? James, c'est féerique… J'adore…» exhala Lily, le fixant avec un sourire incrédule. «Comment as-tu bien pu dégeler le lac? »

«J'en ai parlé à Flitwick et j'ai eu une leçon complète d'Enchantement toute la nuit dernière, » dit James, étouffant un bâillement et souriant d'un air endormi. « Ça a bien marché, hein? Considérant que je suis nul en Enchantement…»

«Et les lis fraîches, » ajouta Lily, contemplant les fleurs et leurs bougies. « Les a-tu transfiguré? »

« Avec l'aide de Sprout, » déclara fièrement James. « Elle m'a montré comment se figurer le parfait lis du temps d'été. »

« Et les lucioles… »

« Elles sont un échange de secret, » chuchota James, souriant.

Le soleil était maintenant en sécurité derrière les montages, et les étoiles remplissaient le ciel noir de velours. La scène devant Lily était envoûtante; elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'image devant elle.

« Chaque lis d'eau tient un vœux spécial que j'ai pour toi, » continua James silencieusement.

« Vraiment ? »

James ramassa un magnifique lis d'eau qui butait sur le rivage. Il le tendit à Lily. « Vas y, souffle la bougie. »

« Va-t-il s'éteindre? » demanda Lily.

« Nah. »

Lily souffla gentiment sur la bougie, et des étincelles s'envolèrent hors de la mèche. Des lettres s'illuminèrent, formant les mots 'Joie' devant elle. La lumière ardente subsista durant quelques instants, et se volatilisa dans l'air de nuit.

«Joie,» souffla Lily. Ses yeux pétillèrent comme elle leva son regard vers James. « Vont-elles se réaliser? »

« Tant que je suis avec toi…oui » taquina James, et Lily l'assomma d'un coup. « Hey, susceptible! »

Lily replaça le lis d'eau dans le lac, et en repéra un exceptionnellement sublime sur l'autre côté du lac. Contrairement aux autres, il était rose de couleur, et d'une taille plus grosse. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

« Hey! Attends! » appela James, la suivant, amusé.

Lily se pencha et écopa gentiment le lis d'eaux entre ses mains. « Qu'en est-il de celui là? » interrogea Lily, se tournant vers James et souriant nerveusement.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent, et il haussa les épaules, tout en scrutant le bout de ses souliers.

Lily souffla sur la chandelle, et les mots 'amour' se jetèrent en étincelle dans l'air. Elle sourit, fixant les mots tandis qu'ils disparurent. Elle contempla le lis, et leva son regard vers James. Ses yeux bruns croisèrent les siens, comme s'il anticipait sa réaction. Elle déposa le lis dans l'eau, et le regarda flotter, ses pensées en furie dans son esprit.

_Depuis l'accident jusqu'à aujourd'hui, James ne m'a pas dit une seule fois qu'il m'aimait, _réalisa-t-elle.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça pour moi, James? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

James prit sa main, entrelaçant leurs doigts. « J'ai pensé à ce que tu me faisais ressentir, » répondit-il, le visage sérieux tandis qu'il expliquait. « Quand je pense à toi, je vois tout d'un nouveau regard… tout est magnifique… je suppose, dans une façon, j'ai pensé que ça serait bien de peindre mes sentiments sur la toile de la nature. » L'expression réfléchie de son visage se dissipa et il sourit d'un air penaud. « J'ai l'air d'un -»

Mais à quoi il ressemblait, Lily ne le sut jamais, car elle s'était brusquement mise sur la pointe des pieds et avait enfermé ses lèvres entre les siennes. Pour la première fois, Lily savait ce que James ressentait pour elle, malgré les nombreuses fois qu'il le lui avait dit; leurs lèvres fondirent ensemble parfaitement, comme toujours, et le même choc électrique vibra à travers elle; il la faisait sentir faible avec ses baisers. Elle pouvait sentir chacun des battements de son coeur, chaque émotion dans ses veines…

Il semblait seulement quand il ne pouvait plus respirer qu'ils se relâchèrent, les lèvres chaudes et le visage fiévreux. Un minuscule sourire survola le visage de James, et ses yeux bruns parurent plus brillants que jamais. « Ça c'était… » Commença-t-il, clignant des yeux, comme s'il voulait se réveiller de sa transe.

« Merci de me faire sentir aussi… exceptionnelle, James » souffla Lily, sachant que ses yeux débordaient de larmes. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher - jamais quelqu'un n'avait été suffisamment amoureux d'elle pour faire ça… Une image sur la toile de la nature, pensa Lily dans un sourire absent.

« Ne pleure pas, Lily, » dit lentement James, souriant légèrement comme il la tenait délicatement dans ses bras. Il fouilla dans ses poches pour en ressortir un album - Lily reconnut le cadeau de Noël qu'elle lui avait donné. « C'est brillant, Lily. Merci. »

C'était un livre souvenir - quelque chose comme une Pensive, mais dans la forme d'un livre. « Je regardait les différentes scènes de nos plus jeunes années quand j'avais le temps cet après midi, » déclara James. « Je ne nous ai jamais vu nous bécoter, mais maintenant que je l'ai fait, je dois admettre que nous sommes un couple particulièrement sexy! »

Lily commença à rire et le poussa, amusée. « Quoi? Je ne t'ai pas donné le livre pour que tu nous regarde nous bécoter! »

« Ouais, bien. » James paraissait indigné. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Tu envahit mes rêves chaque jour et nuit… »

Lily se souvint du cerf qu'elle avait vu plutôt, et toisa James du regard. « James, est-ce que tu es un Animagus? »

James s'arrêta immédiatement, et paraissait coupable face à elle. « Er - bien… »

« _James. _Serais-tu illégal? »

James ramena Lily à la couverture et ils s'assièrent. « Je le suis, en quelque sorte. Mais je suis pas mal, eh? » il sourit à Lily, qui ne put s'empêcher de se laisser fléchir et de sourire à son tour. « Je me suis pratiqué depuis des années. »

« Est-ce que les surnoms ont quelque chose à avoir avec ça? »

« Un peu… Je te le dirais quand le temps viendra, Lily. » Il l'embrassa, se reposant sur ses lèvres durant un moment. « Comme… après qu'on sera mariés. »

« Comment tu le sais? » murmura Lily.

« Je le sais, c'est tout. Tu seras ma femme. » James sourit d'un air effronté, ce qui la fit rire. « Vas y, ris. Mais d'ici quelques années, tu seras follement amoureuse de moi. »

« Si tu le dis, professeur Potter. »

« Hey, Trelawney prétend savoir, mais pas moi. Moi je _sais_. » James eut un air distant durant quelques instants, et Lily déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant d'enfermer ses mains dans les siennes.

Ils passèrent presque toute la nuit là, à regarder les centaines de lis d'eaux et de lucioles qui dansaient devant eux. Plus tard, James reconduit Lily à la tour de Gryffondor.

« Dors aussi tôt que tu es rentré dans ta chambre, Lily, je ne veux pas te voir grognonne demain, » avertit James lorsqu'il entrèrent dans le dortoir des filles. « Et boulotte toi dans le lit, ça sera une froide nuit… »

Ils atteignirent la porte, et Lily battit des paupières. « Je ne suis pas idiote, tu sais, James, » elle rouspéta bien naturellement. « Je sais quoi faire… »

« Bien, c'est ça, déteste moi parce que je m'inquiète, » répliqua James d'un air taquin, refusant de relâcher la main de sa compagne lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte.

« Mmm… d'accord… Je rentre… »

«Vas y.»

Il eut un silence.

« James… ma main? » lui rappella Lily, lorsque James s'agrippa encore plus sur sa main.

« Je ne te laisserai pas partir cette nuit, » chantonna James.

« James, ce n'est pas drôle, » dit Lily, légèrement renfrognée. Elle essaya de retirer sa main, mais sans succès.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer? Juste pour un moment? » James la dévisagea, les yeux grands ouverts qui lui rappella ceux d'un enfant. « Aw, allez Lily… comme je suis si mignon et tout et tout… »

« Tu n'est pas du tout mignon!" protesta Lily. « Oh, James, retourne dans ton dorto-»

« Non, impossible. Cette nuit, je suis à toi, » dit James, se jetant dans l'entrée et l'entraînant dans la chambre, claquant la porte derrière eux. Il regarda autour de lui, appréciativement. « Hey, comme c'est propre! Je peux dormir ici? »

Lily grogna. « _Ja-a-ames…_ »

« Tu vois combien tu me veux, Lily? »

Lily émit un bruit d'agacement et fonça dans la salle de main, réapparaissant avec une brosse à dent et une serviette. « Tiens, » ordonna-t-elle.

« Quo -»

« Si tu a l'intention de rester ici, brosse-toi au moins les dents. » Lily retourna à la salle de bain.

James laissa échapper un délicieux sourire. « Tu ne pouvais pas me résister, hein - »

« Oh, tu la fermes… »

James semblait complètement submergée par la salle de bain des filles. « C'est monstrueusement bien rangé! », hurla-t-il. « Avez-vous un elfe de maison privé??»

Lily sourit. « Simplement un bon sens de l'hygiène. »

James pris la brosse à dent, zieutant avec émerveillement les quatres murs de la sale. « C'est de saveur framboise. Je ne peux pas y croire… »

Un peu plus tard, James fut jetté hors de la sale de bain sous prétexte que Lily devait prendre sa douche de la soirée. James lui avait supplié de prendre la douche avec elle, mais Lily avait aimablement insisté qu'il quitte la salle de bain ou elle lui botterait les fesses.

_C'est une vraie soupe au lait, _pensa-t-il avec un sourire affectueux. Il se dévêtit, gardant tout de même ses boxer, et accrocha ses vêtements sur une chaise dans le coin de la chambre. Il plongea casuellement sur le lit de Lily, inhalant la douce odeur de vanille et de jasmines qui flottait sur les draps de son lit.

Lily ressortit de la salle de bain un peu plus tard, dans sa robe de chambre crème, ses cheveux légèrement mouillés. Elle le dévisagea, un sourcil froncé. « Heeey! Sors de mon lit! »

« Non, amour. C'est le _notre_ à présent. Me rejoindras-tu? »

« N-non! » Lily semblait déjà horrifiée à l'idée. «Prends le lit de Namie, ou de quelqu'un d'autre! ARGH! Tu es presque nu!»

« Je ne suis _pas _à poil,» rétorqua James, battant des paupières et en se croisant les bras. «Sirius, lui, dors même tout nu par occasions et personne ne s'en préoccupe… »

« Mais… mais… » Lily rougit lorsqu'elle se mit à décortiquer le cors de James. Son corps était très musclé - _Le Quidditch lui a valu un bel entraînement… _Lily détourna son regard avant de se mettre à décrire chaque détail avec précision

«Oh, voyons Lily. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais prendre avantage de toi ou un truc du genre... Ne me fais-tu dont pas confiance?» Demanda James, se renfrognant.

« Non – Oui- Oh, merde alors. Je prendrais le lit de Namie, espèce de gros… » Lily se trépigna vers le lit, martelant avec rage le sol de ses pieds. Elle s'affala sur le lit, et referma immédiatement les rideaux. James l'entendit tomber sur son lit, et il n'eut plus aucun bruit.

« Bien… si tu changes d'idée, l'offre tient toujours, tu sais,» ajouta James à haute voix. Lorsqu'elle ne lui répondit pas, il eut un sourire. « Bonne nuit, Lily. »

Il agita sa baguette, et les bougies dans la chambre s'éteignirent. Il se réinstalla confortablement dans le lit de Lily, fermant les paupières, et plongea dans le doux parfum de la petite rousse. _Qu'est ce que ça sent bon,_ pensa-t-il, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Il l'entendit remuer sur le lit de Namie; une fois, deux fois, et une troisième fois. Finalement, il l'entendit secouer les couvertures et les jeter sur le sol. « James, prend le lit de Namie? Je t'en prie?»

«Ja-mais, sucre d'or, » James sourit, surveillant la jeune fille devant lui. « Mais partager ne m'a jamais fait défaut. »

Il eut un silence… ensuite le bruit du lit qui grinça lorsque Lily se leva en quittant le lit de Namie… puis les rideaux autour du lit de Lily qui s'ouvrirent… et Lily s'en vint s'installer avec caution sur _son_ lit, tout en essayant de repousser James hors de son territoire.

« Est-ce une manière de traiter un invité? »

« Quoi? Est-ce une _manière_ de traiter son hôtesse? » répliqua Lily, faisant la moue. « Oh, pousse-toi un peu, James, tu t'étales sur le lit comme un – »

Lily laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et fixa le plafond. James s'approcha d'elle, et l'entoura de ses bras, soupirant délicieusement. Lily grogna un peu. « James. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Lils, c'est juste toi et moi. Et je te promets que je tenterais rien, aussi irrésistible et jolie que tu sois en ce moment même… »

Lily grogna de nouveau et tenta de dégager ses bras, mais cela ne permit qu'à James de la serrer encore plus près contre lui. Le contact de leur peau envoya des courants électriques à travers son corps : un teint rouge prenait place sur le visage de porcelaine de Lily, et elle pria pour que son compagnon de lit soit trop fatigué pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il. Lily sentit son cœur sauter, et elle dévisagea rapidement James. Ses yeux étaient fermés, alors qu'il se blottissait contre elle amoureusement, la couvrant de baisers. Elle en ressentait des papillons qui flottaient dans son ventre.

Il l'aimait encore. Il l'aimait encore… et c'était vrai.

Lily contempla le visage de James, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, la tenant toujours fermement entre ses bras. Lily sentit un sourire lui monter au visage lorsqu'elle embrassa le bout de son nez, et que le sommeil la somma enfin.

---

« Je crois que je vais être Préfet en Chef. »

« Quoi? Toi!?! Préfet en Chef!?! Absolument pas… »

James et Lily descendaient les couloir, main dans la main, le lendemain après le dîner, se taquinant. James lui jeta un regard mauvais. « Et pourquoi pas, puis-je demander?»

« Tu es… tu es _toi_, » bafouilla Lily. « De toute façon, si tu deviens Préfet en Chef, quelles sont mes chances de devenir Préfète en Chef? La dernière fois que deux Préfets de la même maison sont devenus co-chefs, c'était il y a plus de 35 années auparavant. »

« Comment sais-tu tout ça? » questionna indignement James.

« _Poudlard : Une Histoire, » _répondit d'un ton étudié.

« Eh bien, _nous_ pourrions devenir une histoire, » déclara James d'un air innocent. « Je paris que nous serons Préfet et Préfète en Chef tous les deux, ensuite Major de la promotion (qui prononce le discours d'adieu et deuxième de la promotion (qui prononce le discours de fin d'année) - »

« Je serais Major, » interrompit Lily.

« - et subséquemment, mariés, » finit James avec un sourire au coin. « Nous avons nos vies devant nous, et - »

« Personne fait mention de mariage… surtout lorsque tu es concerné, » corrigea Lily.

« Oh, allez, tu sais que tu ne peux pas me résister pour longtemps. Je t'amadouerais à l'autel s'il le faut - » Il se pencha vers elle en inclinant légèrement la tête vers l'avant, un sourire aux lèvres. « Et nous aurons une magnifique famille, trois garçons et deux filles… » Il allait l'embrasser, lorsque –

« JAAAAAAAAAAAMSIE!! »

Lily et James revinrent brusquement leur sens et bondirent loin l'un de l'autre, agrandissant brusquement la distance qui les séparait, surpris, comme s'ils avaient été électrocutés. Marjorie Maplewood courait vers eux, ses cheveux blonds qui flottaient derrière elle. Puis, comme si Lily n'avait pas été là, elle jeta ses bras autours de James, et l'embrassa incessablement. « Tu m'as manqué, mon amooooour! » cria-t-elle.

Lily était si choqué par l'attaque soudaine de Marjorie qu'elle se trouvait dans l'incapacité même d'apprécier l'expression d'horreur affiché sur le visage de James (rinoa : qui, d'ailleurs, tout autant, est très précieuse à voir).

« Lâche – moi - » James se tortilla, et, se dégageant difficilement de l'emprise de Marjorie, la dévisagea, épouvanté. « Mais les vacances – ce n'est pas fini - »

« Mais tu me manquait tellement, mon petit bébé, » expliqua Marjorie d'un ton sucré, confondant l'expression d'effroi de James à un air positivement surpris. « Je suis contente de voir que je t'ai manqué aussi! Je suis revenu juste pour toi et - »

Elle remarqua finalement la présence de Lily à ses côtés et plissa durement les yeux. « Lily Evans? Jamsie, que fait-elle ici? »

« Euh – obligations de préfet, » répondit immédiatement Lily, assourdie, en jetant un coup d'œil vers James.

« Oh, mon fidèle, adorable, grand travaillant… Jamsie! » Marjorie jeta à nouveau ses bras autour de lui – James était pétrifié, à tel point qu'il ne pouvait un seul mot – « Viens, allons y, je veux te récompenser! » et à ce moment précis, elle l'entraîna loin de Lily, qui ne pouvait les arrêter. James se retourna vers Lily, d'un air terrifié et misérable. Ils disparurent au coin du couloir.

Lily resta planté là, lorsque la réalité vint la fouetter brusquement au visage. Le moment où que les vacances finissaient, elle ne pourrait plus avoir James juste à elle. Il avait une petite amie – elle avait un petit ami.

Ce qui voulait dire que James ne pourrait plus être avec elle…

Ce qui voulait dire que James ne pourrait plus l'embrasser…

Ce qui voulait dire que James ne pourrait plus dire qu'il l'aimait…

D'un coup, Lily se sentit vidée, plus seule qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des semaines.

**Ah, ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas touché à que je n'arrive pas à faire en sorte que l'allure générale de ce chapitre soit… esthétique. Bref. Désolée… c'est le mieux que je puisse faire**

**Bon, je tiens à dire que ce chapitre, je l'ai traduit il y a deux ans, et il y a eu plusieurs problèmes (perte de dossiers un peu partout, perte de données), c'est pourquoi je ne l'ai pas mis sur le site. Mes excuses. Et je l'avais ensuite terminé, mais la paresse et l'oubli m'ont empêché de poster plus tôt.**

**Je profite de cet update pour dire que je vais probablement ne plus poster aucun chapitre. C'est sûrement le dernier. Si quelqu'un veut prendre la relève, qu'il en parle à rinoa… qui, d'ailleurs, ne se retrouve plus sur dû à quelques problèmes. Vous pouvez sûrement la contacter en allant quelque part sur son site Web (impossible de trouver son email sur le site par contre, mais il faut poster un commentaire et… devenir un ami dans sa liste… pour les personnes capable de comprendre l'anglais, se référer aux informations dans son profile) : ****http://firewhiskey. avait été un plaisir de traduire… mais j'imagine que la plupart des lecteurs qui liront ce message ne seront plus les mêmes… ah, soupirs… ce que le temps fait au gens ;)**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé J**


End file.
